She's The One: A Kay & Miguel Story
by CrazyGurlyAnne
Summary: Changes are coming to the little town of Harmony that can either destroy or make everything come full circle. Love. Loss. Lies. Honesty. Heartache. Friendship. Pain. Jealousy... and Truth. Can Kay, Miguel, and the rest of the Harmony survive the relevatio
1. That I Would Be Good [Prologue]

**Notes:** Important - Discount the prom altogether. Never happened in my little twisted world. If Miguel and Charity ever said I loved you, erase that too. Pretend that Whitney can drive. I'm not sure if she got her license or not, forgive me. Anything else will be explained and all will be revealed. 

This is mainly a Miguel/Kay fic. Sorry, don't like Charity & Miguel. Boring. Don't shoot me. I love Kay so I like to write her. The possibilities..... 

* * *

Where: Unknown  
Time: 1:08 am - Tuesday, June 13, 2000 

It was humid that night. The pitch blackness did not cool the heat that was radiating off of the earth. The small, barren area was covered in fog making it even harder to see anything. It was perfect. The perfect place to meet in secret, not for fun or pleasure. Which brings us to a man and he was waiting. For someone for something to happen. 

'Where the hell is she?' he thought with distaste. 

"She's late, the damn bitch," he said outloud, hating the quietness, infact he hated everything about the place. He was a stocky man at a stance was 5' 10. His body was covered in dark wool, covering any other features he had. The wool clothing made the heat even more unbearable than necessary. 

He paced back and forth nervously, sweating, though he did not notice it. He had other important things on his mind. He once again looked around the area, checking for her. This was not the kind of place to be alone. No one ever seemed to show up there. Maybe that's why she picked it. Still, as smart as she was, she knew he hated being alone. Especially in the dark. 

"Glad you think so highly of me." cackled a reply. It was low pitch, her voice. Her naturally soothing voice did not seem to effect the man. It was just the opposite. 

The man jumped, suprized at the sudden noise. Quickly gathering his bearings, he stood erect, forgetting that he could not be seen. Old habits die hard. 

"You know that I hate it here." he said still slightly frazzled. 

"That's why I picked it," she laughed. 

The man snickered. "I know. I'm not dumb." The man inwardly groaned, hearing his mistake. He set himself for that one. 

"Could have fooled me." she responded laughing at the old joke. 

About to retort, the man stopped himself. They could be here all night doing this. He didn't like that possibility at all. No, they came here for a reason. A very important reason. Too important to exchange barbs with one another. 

"Did you find her?" the man asked his tone turning serious. 

She immediately sensed the change of pace. "Yes," the woman responded, knowing that this to, was important too important, "She's in this little town in America. Harmony in Maine I believe." 

The man scrunched his face in disbelief. He resumed his pacing, once again growing more nervous with each step. Tabitha, could really make this more messier than necessary, that's a fact. "Where Tabitha resides? Because we will have more of a problem than we do now." 

The woman nodded in affirmation sadly. She remembered her own reaction. This was going to blow up big. "Yes," she paused, "Faithe is not going to like this." stating the obvious, between the two of them anyway. 

"You're telling me. At least your not her chief adviser." he responded grimly. He could hear her yelling already. 

"Well, Lankos, what's done is done. We only have three weeks until all hell breaks loose." She seemed to shrug it off, but inside, she just couldn't help it but be worried. 

Lankos, who was pacing back and forth, became angry. All the pressures that were building up inside him for the past year was exploding in him like a volcanoe."I KNOW that!" he shouted. 

"Tsk-Tsk, no need to shout," the woman was still calm, might have even expected it, was left unbothered by his show of anger. She was used to it by now. "Everything will turn out for the best." 

Lankos gave out a bitter laugh. " And how do you know this?" he cried,"Everything will turn out for the best, she says", he mimicked. 

It was a good thing Lankos couldn't see her, her mouth opened and shut quickly, unable to think of anything of comfort. 'Where's Stasha when you need her?' she thought, right now exasperated. 

"You'll see. Until next time," she finally decided. 

Then she was gone. 

For the second time that evening, Lankos looked up startled. 

"Hey, don't leave yet! We didn't finish our plan!" 

He waited for an answer, but it never came. 

Sighing, and having the excuse he needed to leave the dark, dank place, he vanished. And all was silent once again. 

But not for long. 

~*~ 

Where: Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's  
Time: 6:12 PM June 14, 2000 

The bedroom was dark. The light from the moon and stars seem to illuminate the room, giving the place more of a spooky look in the middle of the night in June. The slight breeze was felt from the open window, as the start of Harmony's summer was a scorcher. However, you could never find the example from the room. It's normal brightness that showed that two young, teenage girls lived here, was gone. A figure was lying on one of the two beds there. The figure was huddled up into a ball it was trying to seek shelter in its own warmth, than for something. Well, rather someone in this person's scenario. The person to witness this from the sliver of the opened door quickly shuts the door, but doing it softly behind her. Simone frowned at the image that was forever to engraved in her mind. The look of the place and the person in it. Blinking hard, she turned to the occupant's sister and shakes her head. 

Finally after a few moments, she asked the question that was burning in her mind when Jessica first called her over. Jessica never calls Simone unless something was up with Kay. Although they did hung out together, with the connection of Kay, they weren't really close buddies. "What's wrong with Kay?" Simone asked Jessica. 

Jessica hesitated slightly. At first, she was relieved that she finally got share her burden that she had been carrying for a week. She didn't know what to do anymore. Kay wasn't eating, never went out, saying that she was sick. They weren't even fighting at all, which was a first. To top it all off, Sam and Grace, Kay and Jessica's parents, were out of town at a convention with Eve and TC, Whitney's and Simone's parents. Simone and Whitney were with an aunt who lived in Boston for the week. Simone and Whitney just arrived since both of their parents were coming home tomorrow afternoon, when Simone received the message. Jessica, Kay, and Charity, had Luis and Tabitha checking on them. Their parents trusted them enough, especially since Charity would be there with them, making sure that they didn't get into any trouble. Pushing the thoughts out of her head, she went into the matter at hand. 

Simone was her last hope. She didn't want Mom and Dad to come home early from their convention for something that she didn't know. Besides, she thought Kay was in one of her mood swings. "I don't know," she finally said, "she has been acting like this for the past week. Ever since our parents went to that convention. Maybe even before that. I wasn't really paying attention with the last day of school and all." Jessica whispered, "And keep it down to a dull roar, I don't want her to here this." 

"Ever since school let out." Simone asked a little too loudly. She was her best friend! Simone didn't notice anything wrong during the last days of school. However, looking back on it, Kay was more quiet than she usually is. This was starting to get to her too. Kay wasn't supposed to be like this. Kay is never like this. She was bossy, mischievous, scheming to no end. Infact, she didn't even mention Miguel in a while. Now that was definitely not Kay. 

"Shhh!" Jessica looked at Simone harshly. 

"Uh, sorry," Simone whispered sheepishly, "Ever since school let out?" 

"Yeah. I asked Kay what was wrong, and she said nothing. She has been acting out of character lately." Jessica said. Looking around, she motioned Simone to Charity's room. Charity was out with Miguel. They weren't coming back until later on. Locking the door, she faced Simone once again. 

"Jessica, why are you doing this?" Simone asked in confusion. This was getting too weird. Something big is going to happen. And Simone didn't need no psychic, namely Charity, to tell her that. 

"What I am about to say cannot leave this room. I mean it Simone." she replied furiously. 

Simone looked at her shocked. She thought, weighed out all her options. For all they knew, Kay was in a bad mood, like Jessica said earlier. Simone nodded wanting to know what was wrong with her best friend. 

Hesitating once again, Jessica reached in her jean's pocket and pulled out the little bottle. The brown bottle was filled with pills, as if someone had just gotten them. 

"Pills?" Simone inquired, sneaking a peak at Jessica. She nodded her head, and Simone checked the label, quickly thanking God that her Mom was a doctor. "Prozac? Depression? Who is-" she stopped. 

Her heart seemed to miss a beat. She sat down on Charity's bed before she could faint. Her own best friend. She didn't know and she was her best friend. 

"Oh my God, Kay." she whispered. Jessica just stood there transfixed at the bottle. 

~*~ 

~*~ That I would be good even if I did nothing  
~*~ That I would be good even if I got the thumbs down 

The darkness seemed to fit her mood perfectly. The emptiness darkness of the room seemed to comfort her. She heard the door open and close and whisperings. Something about school. But she didn't care. Kay couldn't stand it anymore. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she fought, Miguel was not her's. He belonged to Charity, the girl she had lost the battle to, her cousin. Her flesh and blood. 

'Jealousy is a poisonous drug that just consumes one self into oblivion,' Kay quoted from a book that she had just read. Squinting her head in thought, she shook her head in the negative. 

'No, that's not right. Jealousy is a monster that consumes... God, I can't even think straight. Now I'm really getting fucked up.' she thought bitterly. 

~*~ That I would be good if I got and stayed sick  
~*~ That I would be good even if I gained ten pounds 

She closes her eyes trying to fight the tears that seemed to sting the back of her eyes. She was really losing her mind. Losing another battle. Another loss to add on to the already long, list. Breathing deeply she turned over on her bed trying to forget. 

But you can't forget what doesn't want to be forgotten. That's another thing she has learnt this year. Suddenly the memories come again. 

'Why can't you be more like Charity, Kay?' Mom. 

Mom, was supposed to be her Mom. Not Charity's, hers. She was supposed to love her no matter what. No matter what she did. Now it seems that she spends less time with Kay than she did her. Kay knew it was because Charity's Mom died. She could understand that. But it seemed to her that her own Mom was already dead to her. 

~*~ That I would be good fine even if I went bankrupt  
~*~ That I would be good if I lost my hair and my youth 

'Why do hate her so much, Kay?' Simone. 

Simone. Her best friend. Her only friend for that matter. She stood through with her for everything. But even she was turning against her. Everyone is. 

~*~ That I would be great I if was no longer queen  
~*~ That I would be grand if I was not all knowing 

'What did she do to YOU, Kay?' Jessica. 

Jessica..... Well, Kay didn't mind her a bit. Not unless she got into her plans. But she was her sister. And she loved Charity even more than her. Charity was her cousin! 

~*~ That I would be loved even when I numb myself  
~*~ That I would be good even when I am overwhelmed 

'She's sweet, beautiful, and I think I'm in love with her.' Miguel. 

Last, but not least. Infact, his name is on the top list of absolutely miserable failures. Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald, her best friend for life. Or at least he was to her. Before Simone, before Charity, she can even go before Jessica. And yet he abandoned her. For her. He was suppose to love her. But he didn't. 

~*~ That I would be loved even when I was fuming  
~*~ That I would be good even if I was clingy 

Her fists balled up at the haunting thoughts, and the tears that she had cried every night for the past six days, was making it's way again. Charity, Charity, Charity. The perfect angel, the girl who had done nothing to Kay except for taking over her world. Why should she be jealous. 

Staring at the open window, she remembered everything that she had did to *her* this past year. It was wrong, but she thought that she did have a chance! Maybe that was why she was so desperate to have Charity gone. Kay could reclaim her life, and become something more to Miguel. It was foolish really. Even Kay was suprized at the extremes she had gone to get rid of Charity. It was as if her mind thought nothing else. 

Kay was obsessed. She sighed, knowing that she was becoming on of those jaded, cynical, old hags, who have nothing to do but whine about men and those who left them. She didn't want to turn into that. But one question still remained, burning like a flame in the complete darkness. 

'What does she have that I don't have?' Kay thought miserably. 

Then the answer came to her. 

'Miguel'. 

~*~ That I would be good even if I lost sanity  
~*~ That I would be good 

To that, the tears that she fighting a losing battle with, won. 

~*~ Whether with or without you  


~*~ 

Miguel and Charity slowly walked up to the Bennett's porch coming home from the ice cream parlor after the movies. Laughing about a joke Miguel just told, they finally say goodnight. Hands in his pockets, Miguel waits for Charity to make the first move. It's a tradition, but if felt like a routine. 

"Miguel, I really had a great time tonight." Charity said. She smiled up at him. Even though the past year had been a rough one, they still were together. That was the only thing that kept her sane through out it all. 

"Me too." Miguel said and smiled. He just wished that everything was this ordinary. He knew that this year was rough on her too. 

"Well,-," Charity began, she looking at Miguel in his eyes, "Nevermind." She looked down stairing at the new welcome mat the Bennett's just bought. It was suddenly interesting. 'I wonder how they made it at those carpet shops,' she thought. Anything to get her mind off of what she wanted to tell Miguel. 

Gently using his hand, he forced Charity to look at him. "What's wrong?" Miguel asked. There was this thing that they couldn't communicate. Miguel knew that, and Charity did too. As he stared into her eyes, trying to find out what was going on. 

Immediately, Charity was having second thoughts. 'What if he doesn't feel the same way?' she thought, 'I couldn't handle that. I know he loves me, but something is missing...' 

Shaking from her thoughts, she kissed him quickly and gave a tight smile. "Nothing, goodnight Miguel. I'll call you tomorrow." 

"Count on it." Miguel responded. 

He watched her go inside and lock the door. Miguel let out a frustrated sigh, running his fingers roughly through his hair, glaring at the door. For the past few weeks, things were getting strained with Charity and him. He couldn't pin point what it was though. It was as if she wanted something more, and he wanted to give it, but something was holding him back. 

'Why does everything get complicated?' he whispered fiercely. Shaking his head, he went on his path home. Just as he was crossing the street, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He stopped, turned around, and looked everywhere but couldn't see anyone. 'That's weird.' he thought, still a bit wary. Starting to walk again, he couldn't shake the feeling off. Strange as it sounded, the eyes felt familiar. He turned around again, and looked at the Bennett home. Soon as he turned, a figure moved away from the window. Then it dawned on him. 

It was coming Kay's room. 

Kay. Why would Kay watch him? 

Canceling that option out, Miguel finally went home. 'I really need to see a doctor. I'm starting to see things.' His figure slowly disappearing from the Bennett's house's view. 

~*~ 

She heard the front door slam. Charity came home from her date with Miguel. Still feeling the bit of sadness over her last cry, she peered out the window, watching for him. 

'There he is!' her mind practically shouted. Kay smiled a ghost of a smile, remembering him and the way things use to be. It was perfection. Nothing could stop them. She silently shook herself out of the reverie, ' I don't want to go down that path again,' she thought with self-disgust. 

Continuing looking at Miguel, Kay felt her heart stop when he turned around. It was as if he knew she was watching. 

Kay hid from his view, praying that Miguel didn't see her. Breathing deeply, trying to calm down. 'Why should I calm down? I mean what does it matter if Miguel sees me?' Kay asked to herself. She peaked through the window again. Miguel seemed to have brushed it off. Part of Kay was jumping with glee, while the other seemed disappointed. Once his silhouette was gone, she leaned onto the window sill. Welcoming the cool breeze, she finally came to a decision. She was going to get over Miguel, even if it killed her. 'If Miguel wants Charity, that's his choosing. I can't force him to love me, even though I tried. Heaven knows I tried.' she thought, still trying to convince herself. 

Walking back to bed, her resolution became firmer. 'I gotta let go. He's where he wants to be. I can't do this anymore, anyway.' her last thought claimed to her as sleep overcame her emotion torn body. 

"Goodbye Miguel." she finally whispered. 

And she slept into a dreamless dream. Not knowing what the future held for her 

*That I would be good whether with or without you.* 

~*~ 

"Do you know how long she had this?" Simone asked Jessica. Simone started to pace back and forth rapidly trying to clear her mind. One thing you could respect about Kay is that she got guts and never gives up. Which was why it didn't fit 

Jessica who was staring at the carpet thinking, was startled by Simone's voice. Remembering the question, she answered. "Um, to tell you the truth Simone, I'm not sure even if she had it." Jessica stated. 

Simone stopped her pacing and looked Jessica incredulously. She felt like doing a leap of joy when she heard this. There was a possibility that Kay wasn't taking these pills! "Where did you find it?" she asked, her eyes shining brightly. 

She closes her eyes and remembers. "It was about the last day of school, in the Girl's bathroom. We were once again arguing about Miguel and Charity. Kay stormed out, and this fell out of her book bag." 

The light in Simone's eyes dimmed a bit. Now there was a chance that these pills were really Kay's. She was getting really angry. More herself than anything else. "This cannot be happening," Simone said, angrily, "Why did you keep it for so long, anyway Jessica?" she almost yelled. 

Jessica is about ready to cry. "Who could I turn to, Simone? Mom and Dad were gone. I couldn't tell Miguel, he would ask why, and you were in Boston." she said tears forming in her eyes. 

Simone sighed. She was right. Still, Jessica was too young to handle this, and Simone knew she wasn't any better. But, now wasn't the time to find the blame. "I'm sorry Jessica, but this just too much." 

Charity walked in, hearing the last line. "What's too much?" 

Simone and Jessica just looked at each other. Together they looked back at Charity. 

What are they going to do? 


	2. Time After Time

**Notes:** This "Time After Time" version is by INOJ. Some of the words don't fit, and I contorted the song to fit the story, so no copyright infringement. I also forgot to put the disclaimer for "That I Would Be Good" by Alanis Morrissette. Just so you know, all my chapter titles will be named after songs, that fit the chapter. I love music, I play music, and I listen to music, so it was natural to put my two loves together: Writing and Music. 

* * *

Charity looked back and forth between Simone and Jessica wondering what was up. She wanted to sit down and think about her and Miguel, have a nice long bath, and go to sleep. She was tired and really didn't want another problem to add to her list. Charity raises her eyebrows expecting a volunteer explanation. Jessica and Simone just stood there looking very interested at her room's carpet. Jessica found out that carpet really didn't match to the room, and Simone just found that hand stitching would definitely be a pain in ass. All in all, it wasn't very productive. Charity, finding that they aren't going to volunteer anything, she decides to take matters in her own hands. 

"Guy's are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Charity asked, now getting suspicious. Simone and Jessica just looked at Charity with blank looks on their faces. Simone just shrugged, and Jessica was just hoping the floor would swallow Charity, so they would have an excuse to leave. Charity just stood there, still expecting them to say anything. 

Nothing. 

Trying not to get angry, Charity counts slowly to 10. 

Still nothing. 

"Okay, what are you doing in my room?" Charity asked, really trying to get a hold of herself. This day was really stressing her out. She looked at Simone, frowning. "Simone, I thought you were in Boston?" she asked, now getting confused. 

Simone and Jessica looked at each other again, knowing that they couldn't evade her questions any longer. Quickly trying to think of an excuse, Simone tried to a lead on things. "Um, we just had to talk privately and Kay was in their room." Simone said, hoping to God that Charity won't ask anymore questions. Knowing Charity, that wouldn't be too likely. However, Simone felt that she didn't know anything about anyone, now. 

Jessica immediately brightened. "Yeah, we were talking privately!" she said a bit too brightly. She wasn't used to lying to Charity like this. 'But you do what you got to do for family.' Jessica silently repeated. She owed it enough to Kay, at least. 

Charity just looked at them, knowing that they were hiding something, but decided to drop it. She has problems of her own to deal with. Exasperated, she surrendered and shook her head. "Okay, fine." 

"If you would excuse us Charity, Jessica and I have to finish this conversation." Simone said looking at Jessica meaningfully. 

"Yeah, bye!" Jessica said in a rush and they quickly scampered out of her room. Charity looked at their backs, shaking her head. Sighing again, she close the door, getting ready for bed. Suddenly, the ground was right in front of her. 

"Ouch, I'm starting to get klutzy," she mumbled. Looking around to see what has tripped her, she looked at the small bottle that laid right next to her left foot. Picking it up, she furrowed her brow in confusion. It read "Prozac." 

'So that's what Jessica and Simone were talking about!' she thought with triumph. She frowned as the next thought came to mind. 

Who would be taking these? 

~*~ 

Simone and Jessica stood outside, on the Bennett porch pacing back and forth. Well, Simone was anyway. Simone never thought her day would end like this. The day was filled with so much promise. Summer was here; no more worries about school and homework. Whitney wasn't after Chad, she even volunteered to drive her to the mall to go see him. Only one phone call just changed everything around. Now she had to deal with a mentally sick friend. She could almost laugh at the irony. How many times did Kay said that she was going to put Charity in a Mental Institution? KAY, was now ready to go to that institution! 

On another hand, Jessica was wringing her hands out, frustrated that Kay was like this. She snooped around their room plenty of times and didn't see any evidence that she was going crazy. She winced knowing how cruel she had treated Kay for most of their life. They never did the sister bonding that they saw on sitcoms. The guilt was beginning to gnaw at Jessica. She knew her sister was in love with Miguel even before Kay knew herself. She knew and understood how painful it was to see your best friend and the love of your life just run to the arms of another girl instead yours. Hell, she was there when she cried in her sleep about *him* last year. Ever since she found out that Kay was taking the pil- 

Then, she remembered. 'THE PILLS!' she thought, 'Lord almighty, Charity is sure to find out! This turning into more of a mess.' 

"Simone! Stop pacing!" Jessica practically shouted. 

Simone was ready to burst. Everything was slipping away from her. Jessica bringing out of her thoughts really didn't make matters any better for her either. "What is it?!?! Besides the fact that my best friend and your sister is so depressed that she has to take Prozac?!?!?!" Simone yelled back at her. "God, do you know what this means? It means that Kay is going to the mental institution. Hell, I'LL be going to go to the place if we don't figur-" 

"The pills! Where are the pills?" Jessica interrupted, knowing that it was better to stop while Simone was ahead. 

Simone stopped dead center in the room and looked at her confusion. Jessica looked at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. Then it dawned on her. They were gone. 'Great, now this gonna be a bigger mess, not that it isn't it already.' Simone thought with dismay. Why did everything had to get complicated so quick? She didn't even need to think about what happened to it. With their luck, it was - 

"Charity. Oh great. Now she has be in this too." Simone said to Jessica. 

"No, no she can't be in this," she said shaking her head. 'The less people in this, the better. Kay hates to be smothered.' Jessica thought silently. 

"How are we going to explain it to her then? Because she saw us in the room Jessica. There is no way we can run from this without telling her. Besides, we can't handle this all alone!" Simone said, resigned. This was getting too hard on her and with Jessica looking up to her for answers, she needed to have Charity, she couldn't handle it by herself. 

Jessica looked at Simone. She knew this was killing as much as it was her. 'Maybe Charity can help,' deciding against her instincts. She nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think that we will get anywhere now. It's getting late." 

Simone looked at her watch. Jessica was right. It was getting late. "Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow, first thing in the morning." Simone said. 

"First thing." 

"Bye, and call me if anything changes." Simone waved and called back to her. 

"I will." Jessica stated and then left to get ready for bed, though she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep at all. The more rest, the better. 

She had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

~*~ 

Where : Harmony - The Lopez-Fitzgerald Home - Miguel's Room   
When : 7:05 AM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

Sunlight filled the boyish room, giving away the gorgeous June day ahead. The room was covered with pictures of his life, capturing only the happy moments. It didn't give away his father's abrupt disappearance and mysteries that are still uncovered to him. It was a regular room. But spectacular as it can be. 

He stirred smiling at the dream that lay before him. Snuggling deeper in his bed's blankets, he tried to grasp it as it soon faded away. Not before an envision of the person who captured his dreams and thoughts. 

"Kay," Miguel mumbled. 

He was dreaming of the baseball game when he and Kay was much smaller. When they were eight years old. 

"Come on Kay!" little Miguel cheered on his best friend. Fist raising high above, baseball cap precariously perched on top of his head, he hooted and whistled knowing that Kay was scared. This was her first official time going up to bat. She was so nervous that she rejected his mother's cookies. She never rejected his mother's famous chocolate chip cookies. Now that's nervous. 

Kay looked at Miguel shyly and nodded her head in the affirmative. Smiling at him gratefully, she took a deep breath as she grabbed one of the bats. Butterflies were going a hundred miles per hour in her small stomach. She wouldn't even be going through with this if it wasn't for Miguel's insistence. Kay would love to be cheering him on instead of him cheering her. Still, she was proud that she made Miguel feel proud of her. 

"Awww, look at Miguel, cheering on his little girlfriend!" said one of the team mates. His name was Charlie and he was the bully on the team and in school. Kay and Miguel were always picked on because of their friendship, and Miguel being Miguel, just ignored it. Kay was a little worried that he would stop being her friend, but Miguel was more of friend than to abandon her like that. If it didn't bother Miguel, then it didn't bother Kay, and that was the end of that. Charlie's little group of friends, snickered, going along with the comments. 

Miguel slowly turned around, not suprized. At school, it was different, but here it wasn't. This was his turf. He ruled the game, literally. And no one, messes with Kay when she's nervous. She's more prone to make mistakes that way. Hands on his hips, he narrowed his eyes on Charlie, the stare made of ice. It would make any kid freeze in terror and any grown up laugh. Still, he maintained his position as he slowly made his way to Charlie. Nose to nose, Charlie gulped nervously. This was NOT the way he had had planned. Miguel wasn't a wuss; he just didn't fight, but Miguel fought when it was a matter of whom he cared for, and Charlie seemed to forget that. 

"Kay Bennett may be a girl, but she is my best friend and your team mate. You better start cheering for her now, or you're going have to deal with me." To make his point, Miguel punched his fist into his hands, and spat on the dirt ground, never breaking eye contact. He was serious. 

Charlie's eyes nervously darted across to Kay and slightly nodding his head. Facing away from Miguel, he clapped loudly and started to yell Kay's name with energy he had never had before. Miguel may have a girl for his best friend, but he had older brothers. Big, older brothers. 

Satisfied, he slowly turned to Kay, making a big show out of a wink and started to cheer for Kay again. 

Kay, who had heard everything Miguel just said, smiled as bright as the sun, knowing that she could count on Miguel to protect her, for better or worse. Filled with the knowledge, she walked up to the bat, ready to make her best friend proud. The pitcher did a double take and started to chuckle looking at the girl who was up to bat. Filled with determination, she looked ready to pounce at the ball. That made the pitcher chuckle harder. 'A girl. Hmmm, this won't take long.' he thought. 

And it didn't. 

"Crack!" 

Kay stared in shock amazement as the baseball and bat connected together sending the baseball to the outer edge of the field. Dumbfounded she looked at Miguel, forgetting what to do. Miguel's jaw dropped open at the fast disappearing baseball. As the other teams right fielders try to get the ball, he quickly turned to look at Kay, shook his head out of his wonderment, and started to give instructions to Kay. 

In other words.... 

"Run Kay!" he screamed. The team, by then was shaken out of it, and started to cheer Kay on. 

"Not so bad eh Charlie?" Miguel asked the opened mouth boy. Flies could come in to make a home and he wouldn't notice it. Smirking, Miguel, turned back to cheering Kay. 

"Go Kay!" 

"We knew you could do it!" Were the shouts, and the small Harmony crowd stood up, anticipating. 

"Wow, what a woman," a boy said dreamily. He bore thick glasses, tape holding it together. The baseball pants were higher than others, and he certainly didn't look athletically inclined. Maybe, that's why he was the waterboy. His name was Reese. 

Eyes wide, Kay ran as fast as her long legs could carry her. Touching every plate, she was nearing home when the other team was catching up to her. The ball was flying everywhere, trying to reach her, but it couldn't. 

Gritting her teeth, she dived ensuring her win. When she was determined, world, look out. 

A cloud of dust enveloped her young, thin frame. Both teams looked nervously trying to find the ball and Kay. As the dust settled, the umpire blew his whistle, signifying his decision. She looked to the umpire hopeful. 

"She's safe! The Harmony Hippos* win!" he said. 

Both shell shocked and happy, she didn't notice when Miguel picked her up, grabbing her into the hugest bear hug that was ever given to Kay. Picking her up, not with much effort, he twirled her around and released her to face him. 

"Kay, I'm so proud of you! You know what this means? We're in the finals!" Miguel shouted, hugging her again. 

Kay never felt so happy in her life until then. She laughed and screamed in delight, knowing that Miguel and her can never be apart. Never. 'Miguel and I will never leave each other.' she silently promised. "Never," she voiced outloud. 

Miguel stopped. "What did ya say Kay?" 

"Oh, nothing. But can you let go of me now? As much as I like your hugs, I need to breathe," she said in a raspy voice. 

Miguel saw what she meant. Sheepishly, he let go of her. "Sorry, I got carried away there," he said, his head looking down. 

She smiled, knowing she embarrassed. Deciding to put him out of his misery, she wrapped her arm around his neck. 

"It's okay Miguel. What are friends if they can't get hugs?" she asked. 

"Best friends," he corrected, "but, Kay, you amaze me." 

"You know, I get that a lot." 

He laughed. She sure did, more than anyone could know. Wrapping another arm around her, he led her to the rest of the team. 

"Come on and let's go celebrate, friend." 

"Best Friends." 

"... and now to the local weather, Jim?" 

"Yes, sunny skies, and a cloudless day. Put those umbrellas away for now...." 

Miguel groaned at the interruption. He was dreaming on Kay and him on the little league team. Kay's first baseball game and it was a first for Harmony to even have a girl in Little League. He smiled knowing how much practice it took just for Kay to hold the bat right. However, she was determined and got the swing of it. Even he was suprized at how she won the game for the Harmony Hippos Little League. 

Kay. It's been a long time since he spent anytime with her. He usually spent his free time with Charity. And school, baseball, and everything else, their friendship has been on the back burner. Rather, he was the one he put it there. 

Miguel frowned, knowing he needed to make it up to Kay. She had been acting really weird this past year. Shaking her out of his thoughts, he brought up the subject of the current hour. Day, Week, and Month. 

Charity. 

Charity was well, more Charity than usual. More uppity, more nervous, and more ditz... forgetful. He corrected himself, quickly. 'Charity is not ditzy! She has been under more stress lately and...' Miguel paused. 

What stress? 

'She must be hiding something from me,' he thought. It was the only logical thing he could come up with. Maybe that's why she seemed dazed and confused. Granted he had been pushing her away, lately. Not much, but still. Maybe she was becoming more suspicious, or more aware of what was going around her. 

Miguel knew what it could be. But, that, THAT, was another subject entirely. It was a subject that he didn't feel like going through his head right then. 

'It's going to come up sooner or later, but why sooner?' he decided. 

With that, he left his bed and got ready for the day. 

Hopefully, avoid Charity long enough to know what was what with him. 

~*~ 

Where : Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's - Kay and Jessica's Room   
When : 7:48 AM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

She woke up with a startling realization. Today was the first day. The day she finally start to move on with her life and forget about him. She knew her feelings would never be returned, so why should she dream and set herself up for heart break again? 

'Dreams never come true anyway. They just give you an excuse to escape reality, temporarily' she thought with a heavy heart. Yes, today was the day she was going to set things right and finally learn that there are other dreams; other opportunities just waiting to be picked. 

Maybe so, but it still didn't make this any easier. 

Groaning, she turned over to face Jessica's bed. She furrowed her eyebrows at the made bed and the time it was now. Jessica NEVER woke up early on weekdays in summer. She usually came down to earth around 11:40 am. 'Well, she must have an important thing to do today,' Kay assumed. 

Getting out of bed, she remembered. Her parents were coming home today! Jessica, Charity, and her had a lot of straightening up to do. Not that there was much of a mess, but any excuse is a good excuse to get your mind off of someone. 

Kay got out of her bed and opened the window. She pushed it as high as it could go, poked her head out, and took a deep breath of the fresh air. The sun warmed her with a greeting and she felt okay. Not complete, not exactly happy, but okay. 

"Everything is gonna be all right, Kay. You're gonna be all right," she said to herself. 

In that moment, she let herself believe that. 

~*~ 

Meanwhile, Jessica and Charity were sitting on the kitchen table eating what was left of Frosted Cheerios. The silence was very uncomfortable. Charity kept glancing at Jessica hoping she would say anything about last night. Jessica, however, was avoiding her gaze and anxiously looking at the phone hoping for Simone to call as she had promised. 

Finishing the last of the cereal, Charity put her bowl in the sink, rinsed it out, and banged it hard in the washing machine. Jessica looked at Charity abruptly from the noise. She knew what was wrong, but was playing dumb. Jessica didn't want to say anything until Simone and her had a plan. She gave Charity a blank stare, not saying anything. 

Charity stared right back, not breaking any eye contact. Tired of this very, very stupid staring contest, Jessica got up to empty her bowl. 

Charity grabbed Jessica's wrist, making sure Jessica was looking at her. Finally, she asked the question of the hour. Well, past day actually. 

"Who pills are they Jessica?" Charity asked. The blue eyes were filled with question and some concern. Confuse and distraught brown met with blue, clashing. Jessica sighed knowing that there was no way out of it. She had to tell Charity, but she didn't want to do it by herself. Something told her that telling Charity wasn't the brightest idea, but it was the ONLY idea they had anyway. 

Finally deciding that stalling was the best option, she gave her answer. "Charity, I can't tell you right now. It's complicated and the only way I'm going to tell you is if Simone was here also." Jessica stated. Charity heaved a sigh, knowing that she was telling the truth. She decided that they'll tell her later. Besides, she had a lot to do today. 

"Okay, I'll settle for that for now. But you guys are going to tell me, right?" Charity asked. 

Jessica nodded her head but crossed to fingers behind her back. "Right" 

"I'll be home before Aunt Grace and Uncle Sam gets back, but I'll be out with Miguel later on. Bye Jessica." With that, Charity was gone. 

"Bye!" Jessica said and waved, happy to see her go. Thanking God that Charity, didn't put two and two together. 'As nice as Charity is, she probably say it was five.' Jessica thought. 

Of course, if Charity had enough brain cells that wasn't damaged by the smoke, she would have known that: 

A.) Simone was Kay's Best Friend  
B.) Jessica was Kay's Sister  
C.) There was only one other person in the house that was living with them that could possibly be taking the pills. With the exception of Grace and Sam. 

Duh! 

Quickly switching on the dish washer, she grabbed the phone to call the Russell home. She was getting really nervous now. Simone should be calling her by now. After a few rings, a breathless Whitney answered the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Yeah, Whitney, it's me Jessica. Is Simone around?" Jessica played with cord nervously, hoping for a yes. 

"Yeah, hold on." As Whitney started to yell for Simone, Kay bounded the stairs into the kitchen. 

"Morning Jess." she greeted. 

Jessica paled slightly, knowing that this was definitely not a conversation that she wanted to do public, especially in front of the subject. 

"Uh, hey Kay," hoping that she'll just get an apple and go on her merry way. Well, merry wouldn't be the correct word. 

Kay walked over to get something to eat. Looking at the lack of food, and a casserole dish that have definitely seen better days, she decided that she wasn't hungry and would just much on some cereal. Closing the fridge door, she went to dig in the cupboard shelves. While doing this, Jessica studied Kay's appearance. Today Kay wore a long, dark, gray skirt and a crimsion red, hooded sweatshirt covering a tight, white, tank top. Red, Polo Sport, tennis sneakers adorned her feet matching the whole outfit. It wasn't really Kay's style, but it fit her somehow. But the most suprizing observation was that her face was make up free with only lip gloss on. She pulled her hair back into a regular simple ponytail. 

As Kay started to pour the cereal in a clean bowl, she looked up to see Jessica studying her hard. Kay looked at herself quickly and finding nothing out of place, she stopped. "What?" Kay grumbled slightly bothered. She really didn't like it when people spend a lot of time staring at her. It made her feel self - conscience. She didn't like that feeling. 

Jessica snapped her head up and Kay's voice. Blinking, she covered the mouth of the phone. She was still on hold, so there was no worries of making Simone wait. "You look, uh, different." Jessica stuttered. Now she was nervous. It was weird knowing that your sister is depressed, but she doesn't know you know. 

Looking at Jessica, she wondered who was on the phone. Absentmindedly, she smoothed a nonexistent wrinkle on her skirt. "I decided that it was time for me to change my style." Kay responded coolly. 

"Oh," tapping on the counter, she uncovered the receiver of the phone. She heard a lot of rustling and some voices, more rustling, and then she heard a click. 

"Hello?" Simone finally asked. Things were getting tense around here with Whitney and her. Namely because of a boy named Chad. 

"Yeah, it's me. Uh, since you didn't call -" 

Simone groaned, quickly she tried to explain, "I'm sorry Jessica, but things around here got as little, um, strained." She quickly glared at her sister, Whitney. Whitney just rolled her eyes and left the room. Simone just scrunched up her nose in disgust at her sister. She turned around to go to the matter at hand. 

"Did Charity ask questions?" Simone asked. 

"Yes, and we got to tell her today. Who knows who she might tell." Kay couldn't help but listen in on the conversation. Jessica phone calls were never this interesting. From what she had heard so far, it looked like Jessica was having some personal problems. 'My little sister was growing up and already stealing other people's boyfriends! She even has a black mailer.' Kay thought with a small smile, 'Maybe I could help her out or something. But she'll probably die from shock over her sister actually helping her. But still family is family, no matter what planet they were born on.' 

"I think it's safe to tell her." Simone responded, "Besides, I'm not really good in making up stories, Kay is." 

"Um, I think I should talk you in person." 

"Why?" 

"Because..." Jessica tried to convey her message in her voice. 

Simone stared at the phone, brows furrowed. "What?!" 

"She's......." 

Simone still looked at the phone like it had a contagious disease. 

"Jessica, why don't you tell what's going on?" 

"I can't!" Jessica practically screamed. Kay looked up, not trying to conceal her eavesdropping. She just stared at Jessica as if she grown two heads and they were singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to the tune of the Goo Goo Doll's "Dizzy." 

Jessica corrected herself. 'This is no time to get frustrated Jessie,' she thought to herself. 

"Jessica, what's going on?" Simone and Kay asked at the same time. She looked at the phone and Kay trying to find a way to tell Simone at the same time get Kay to leave. 

"Uh, nothing is wrong KAY," Jessica stated, making Kay's one syllable name seem like four. Simone could be heard gasping. Kay, however just raised her eyebrows, knowing that she was going to get the answers later. With or without Jessica telling her. Deciding that it was time to show off the new and improved Kay, she made her exist, leaving without a word, and forgetting her Cheerios. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, she decided to give it to Simone. "Simone!? Why the hell did it take so long to figure that one? You know Kay is an early riser an-" 

"Jessica, stop. I know, but more importantly, how was Kay? Did she look different, sound different, act?" 

Jessica pinched the bridge of her nose. She usually did that when she was trying to calm down. They almost blew it there and unlike Charity, who can be a ditz, Kay was pretty smart. 

"Kay, definitely look different, as in no make up, more plainer clothes. It was more like Charity's style than anything. But, the strangest thing was she didn't ask about Charity or Miguel. In fact, she was pretty decent to me this morning." 

Simone felt like she was entering the twilight zone. Kay without makeup? Kay dressed more like Charity? Kay not asking about Miguel? Kay actually decent to her sister? 

What the hell was in those pills? 

"You're right." Simone blurted. 

"Huh?" 

"We need to see each other in person." Simone nervously chewed the nail on her pinkie, wondering. 

Jessica looked at the clock on the microwave, thinking. It was 8:46 AM, which gave her about six hours before Mom and Dad comes home. 

"Fine. Meet me in the Harmony Park by the duck pond in one hour. We can take it from there." 

"Good. But when should we tell Charity?" Simone asked, a bit worried about that too. 

"We'll figure it out. I gotta go. Until then?" 

"Yeah." 

~*~ 

Where : Harmony, Maine - The Streets of Harmony**   
When : 7:48 AM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

Kay walked down the street looking around. It was reasonably quiet for such a good day in Harmony, but it was still early. The slight, ocean breeze coming from the Harmony beach, filled her senses and engulfed her in a sense of peace. It brought back bitter sweet memories. Sweet because of the wonderful memory. Bitter because of the current present and the situation. But she let the memories take her back to a time where everything was perfect and new. 

Before everything changed. 

~*~ Lying in my bed I hear the clock ticks and think of you   


~*~ Flash back warm night, almost left behind  
~*~ Suitcase of memories 

She had a tight grip for a thirteen year old girl. That was certain. She held on to his hand as if that was the only thing that separated her between life and death. To her, it sort of did. He on the other hand, felt that she was going to crush all the bones if she held on for two more minutes. Yet, he didn't complain one bit. It was the sort of thing that makes you feel proud of yourself. It was as if *she* depended on him. And to his amazement she did. 

"Come on Kay, there is nothing to be scared of." Miguel said, the owner of the crushed hand, trying to coax Kay to get into the ocean. Their families decided to get together for a day at the beach, with the Russell's too. Miguel had been looking forward to it ever since they announced the plans. He even made a count down. Kay, on the other hand, had a fear of the ocean. She had no problem swimming; just swimming in the ocean. 

Her fear stemmed from the time her older brother, Noah, had been watching Jaws. Her mother and father forbade her to see it, however, it just fueled her determination more. So when her mother thought she was asleep, she snuck down the stairs just in time to see the blood oozing from his big, white, sparkling death trap. It wasn't a good image to have engraved in your memory, especially at her young, impressionable, age. All the people trying to swim away from the angry shark with one less limb than they had before they went into the water didn't help matters much. Needless to say, Kay was very wary of going near anything that looked remotely like the ocean. 

Kay snorted. "Easy for you to say. That," she pointed to the water, "is not the safest place to swim. Let's just go back and just explore or something." She folded her arms and tapped her foot as she waited for his answer. 

Miguel frowned at the idea of exploring the beach, again. They always did that before, and it always bored him to death. This was their first time that they were allowed to swim without anyone coming to look after them. His independence as a boy was at stake here! 

"We can always explore, Kay. But we get to swim by ourselves! Where's your sense of adventure?" He knew that even saying that wouldn't cut it. Kay could beat out a mule in a stubborn contest with hands tied behind her back, that's for sure. 

Annoyed to have to wait for so long, for that answer, she didn't even bother to mask her nervousness. "Where my sense of sense is. Now let's go. If your not coming, don't think I'll go with you." She motioned him to follow her and started to walk. 

~*~ Time after -  
~*~ Sometime you pictured me  
~*~ I'm walking too far ahead 

Miguel looked on sadly as he watched her head back to her Mom and Dad's blanket. Then he came up with an idea to get her in the water. The kindness in his eyes disappeared and was replaced with the hidden mischievousness that he got from Kay. Quickly he ran to ocean and started to swim as far as he possibly could. 

Kay was slowly trudging up to go spend the rest of the afternoon with her parents. It wouldn't be exciting, but it was safer than the water. She shuddered at the thought of sharks. Yes, she knew that sharks live in the South part of the Atlantic Ocean, but hey, you could never be too careful, right? She was disappointed though. She thought Miguel would be right behind her, but he stayed to go swimming. She knew it wasn't fair for her to make him come back with her, but he was still her best friend. Come on! That had to mean something to him. 

~*~ You're callin' to me I can't hear what you've said   
~*~ You said: "Go slow, I fall behind " the second hand unwinds 

Half way up, she suddenly heard his voice. Thinking he was coming towards her, she smiled, but the smile quickly faded when she saw Miguel bobbing up and down, flaying his arms. He looked like he needed some serious help! Kay broke out into a run without a second thought. She didn't even think about getting a lifeguard. Time was of the essence, and wasting precious seconds for some bleached blonde to get his ass out of the lawn chair, didn't seem like a good choice. 'Please God, don't let him die on me,' were the words she thought as she entered the water. 

~*~ If you're lost you can look and you will find me   
~*~ Time After Time   
~*~ If you fall I will catch you,   
~*~ I'll be waiting Time After Time 

Forgetting her fear, she swam as fast she could. Miguel was still thrashing about as if he was caught by something. The thought fueled her more. Kay's lungs were burning with the lack of air, her arms were tired, and ocean water could be tasted in her mouth, but she didn't care. She had to get to him, even if it was the last thing she did. 'I love him too much.' Kay almost did a double take, mid stroke in the water. She loved him? Where did that come from? But she didn't dwell on it. 'First things, first,' she thought and the thought was replaced with Miguel. 

Miguel saw Kay coming and inwardly grinned. It worked! She was so concerned for him, she forgot her fear. It seemed perfect at first on land, but he wasn't to sure if it work once he started to play victim. In fact, he had some doubts that she would come for him, and not ask a life guard or someone else to help. But, she did. As he watched her coming towards him, risking her safety just to save him, he knew then that he could count on her to always be there for him. 'I promise that Kay could count on me for anything, while I'm still alive. I'll always will be there,' he swore to himself. 

~*~ If you're lost you can look and you will find me   
~*~ Time After Time   
~*~ If you fall I will catch you,   
~*~ I'll be waiting Time After Time 

When Kay reached Miguel, boy was she suprized when she found him swimming on his own. And boy, was Miguel suprized when Kay punched him HARD on his arm. Kay was really angry. One thing you learn from Kay is that hell had no fury compared to her when she is angry. 

"Ouch! What did ya have to do that for?!" Still a bit reeling from the pain, he looked at her forgetting the obvious. Kay never hit him. On purpose anyway. 

Well, most of the time. 

Kay felt like crying and dancing at the same time. However, she was so pissed at Miguel for even doing that to her. 'Doesn't he know how much he means to me?' Emotions on high, she didn't respond and started to swim back to shore. 

~*~ I turn, my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray   
~*~ Watching through windows you're wondering if I'm OK 

Miguel almost smacked himself. He had hurt Kay. "Kay, wait! I'm sorry let me explain." He started to swim trying to catch up to her. Kay still wasn't listening or maybe not even responding. She didn't even turn around to acknowledge him. Kay heard him, but thoughts were just going through her. 'Miguel, dying, love, swim, air, sharks, scared, ocean, Miguel, love, I love you....' She wasn't even bothering to hear him. She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face. So when, Miguel grabbed her waist in the water, turning her to face him, she just went straight in his arms and sobbed. The santuarary she sought day after day. Miguel just held on her tightly, stroking her wet hair. He never thought the emotions ran so deep for her or him. The guilt that claimed him, was choking him to death. HE felt like crying with her. 'God, I'm sorry. Please tell me she'll forgive me,' he expressed looking at the light blue, cloudless sky. 

~*~ Secrets stolen from deep inside   
~*~ The drum beats out of time 

~*~ If you're lost you can look and you will find me   
~*~ Time After Time   
~*~ If you fall I will catch you,   
~*~ I'll be waiting Time After Time 

Kay cried, releasing all the pent up feelings that was building inside of her. Miguel was her world; she didn't know what she would do if she lost him. To God, or to anyone else. When her tears subsided, she knew that this was where she wanted to be. These would be the only arms that could comfort her and these were the arms she wanted to run to, in time of joy or need. She closed her eyes trying to remember the feel forever. 

~*~ If you're lost you can look and you will find me   
~*~ Time After Time   
~*~ If you fall I will catch you,   
~*~ I'll be waiting Time After Time 

As he heard her tears stop, he felt himself relax. For the past year, it was her who was giving the comfort. With the mess of his father, it put a strain on the whole Lopez - Fitzgerald family. That's why his mother agreed to the go to the beach with everyone. It was an overdue vacation from reality. He let out a sigh, and Kay relished under the coolness of his breath on her skin. It felt so right to be with him, but how could she tell him? Did she want to tell him? 

"Forgive me," he whispered. 

Startled from her turmoil of thoughts, she pulled back slightly out of his caress. Looking straight in his eyes, light brown somehow melting to his dark, she saw his pain. But what got to her was something else that she saw. Something she was sure she would never see, but still couldn't identify it. While waiting, Miguel had some time to reflect on Kay. She had changed over the years, but somehow stayed. She'll always be a tomboy at heart, but she was becoming more of a girl, no, woman; more of her own person. Stubborn to the core, sarcastic to no end, and sensitive as always. Her eyes seemed to search for something, but - 

~*~Time After Time   


"Miguel," Kay started, "I- I forgive you, but please don't scare me like that again." She closes her eyes remembering the feeling she felt when she thought Miguel might die. Eyes still close, she continued. "I couldn't bear if something happened to you." Her voice started to crack and she stared down to look at the water, trying to ignore the pricks of tears stinging on the backs' of her eyes. Funny how sharks didn't seem to frighten her now. 

~*~Time After Time 

Letting go of one arm, he gently grasped her chin with his fingers, making sure she looked at him when he said this. "Kay, what I did was stupid, and I never meant to hurt you." Miguel tightens his hold on Kay. "I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to you, either. I could always count on you Kay and you can always count on me." 

One look in his eyes, and she knew he was being truthful. Her heart swelled up in delight and happiness. Eyes still swimming with left over tears, she smiled whole heartedly and hugged him back like there was no tomorrow. 

And she wished there wasn't. 

~*~Time After Time 

However, time seemed to change everything. As Kay, left one of the many memories of him, she looked around her. Her feet seemed to walk on auto pilot because she was now standing by Reese Durke's home. She winced how bad she had treated him this past year. Obsession was always her weak point, especially her object. She understood, and sympathized with his crush on her. It was sweet, but it could be irritating. That's why it was so easy to dupe him. Coming to the front door of his house, she pushed the doorbell, creating a soft ring. Reese was an only child, so most likely he would be home alone while his parents were out to work, Kay deducted. 

Waiting, she thought of what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. 'I never thought that this could be so hard. Who would have thought?' Kay thought to herself. However, she didn't think about it anymore since Reese opened the door. Reese who didn't realize who was at the door, just opened it, not looking up from his calculator. Kay raised her eye brow, but coughed loudly to get acknowledged. When he looked up.... 

Let's just put it this way, he was suprized. 

Why? 

Because the calculator seemed to become very slippery and slipped through his fingers. Dropping on the floor with a, not very promising, clunk. His eyes seemed to be bigger and his face grew visibly pale. For what is was worth, he really was trying desperately to remain cool, but instead he knocked down the house plant. Literally. 

By now, both of Kay's eyebrows were so high up, her mouth dropped open to what she would call a disaster in nearly fifteen seconds. 

Wow, he just broke his own record! 

Restraining herself for not making a smart remark out of the situation, she really looked at Reese. His face, which was white as a sheet, turned beet red in self disgust and pity. Mumbling under his breath about clumsiness, he looked up to see Kay still there. For the second time in a row, he was surprised. Kay actually stuck around? This must be important. 

Deciding it was time to tell him why she was here, she stepped around the mess and entered the house. Forgetting the mess for the moment, Reese closed the front door and turned to face her, questioning why she was here. 

Taking a deep breath, she started the inevitable. "Reese, I have to tell you something. And I think you should sit down because, it's gonna be long." 

~*~ 

* Hey, it was the only name I could think of! Hellcats was being used for the high school, so what was I supposed to do? 

** The Streets of Harmony is just that. It's not a name for a street. 


	3. Heart and Shoulder

**Notes & Rambles:** Okay, so guys really do hate the story. No feedback? Hm, I think I'll just stop writing this. Or just posting to the web at all. So send feedback, please? I'm just a fourteen year old with a huge vocab, and low self-esteem. Pitiful isn't it? So start writing! Good or bad, I don't care. I don't hear my AOL inbox going 'You've Got Mail!'. ::sigh:: I miss the voice. 

I'm picturing TAM in the role of Kay. Gina just *irks* me. Besides, the character Kay doesn't seem as loveable as Taylor portrayed it to be. More ''I'm a B*tch'' esque than need be. Oh well, I just PRAY that TAM does come back. We need the *real* Kay. Please?????? This chapter, will raise some racial issues. I'm African American and I just felt that I had to write this. I don't know why, but I just had been hit with this. Even though I probably mucked the whole idea, I just felt that I needed to at least address the issue since no other soaps have. It's a touchy subject, I can't blame the networks, but still..... 

If you feel uncomfortable, I don't blame if you do, it's okay to skip the part. It's a flashback and is not that much of importance to the overall story. Well, I think so anyway. 

* * *

Where: Harmony, Maine - The Durke's - Living Room 

When : 8:21 AM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

Taking a deep breath, she started the inevitable. ''Reese, I have to tell you something. And I think you should sit down because, it's gonna be long.'' 

Kay studied the room around her, taking in every detail. It was tastefully decorated, color blossomed everywhere. It was definitely had a mother's touch more than a male's. The couch looked comfortable, but modern in it's egg white shade. The recliner that Reese was sitting in, matched the coach, but it was the only furniture that actually matched the whole room. The carpet was a berry red, the coffee table glass and the vase was filled with bright lilies, fuschicas, and daisies. Hard mahogany wood gleamed to perfection where the entertainment center beheld. The living room was painted a shade of dark green, which seemed to be weird to Kay at first, but it fit the room somehow. All in all, the room seemed to come out from a magazine. A very artsy and daring magazine. 

Reese watched Kay's appreciation for the room, and began to relax. He always liked this room. It felt alive somehow, and unafraid. Something that he wished that he possesed. 

Finishing her appraisal of the room, she stood up, starting to get nervous. 'Might as well, just blurt it all out.' she thought. She figured sadly, that this may be the last time Reese would look up to her as a Goddess. He was going to hate her after this. Everyone was going to hate her, epscially the one guy that counted. 

'What more do I have to lose?' 

With firm resolve, she finally decided and began. There was no turning back. 

Pacing back and forth, she started. ''Reese, I would you appreciate it if you don't say anything until I'm finished. You're really gonna hate after this, so I might as well tell my side of the story, first.'' 

Reese shaken from the silence, looked at Kay perplexed and started to speak. However, she silenced him by putting her hand up to stop. ''And before you say you could never hate me, I got news for you. Yes, you can.'' she said sarcastically, looking downcast. Reese just clamped his mouth shut, not saying anything, and waited. What else could he do? Whatever she had to say, must be important to come over his house. 

''I guess this started ever since Charity came to town. Hell, everything started when Charity came to town. But, you'll understand why I'm the way I am and why this whole thing with you and me together is...'' she paused, trying to think of an appropiate word. Deciding that there isn't one, she continued, '' a bunch of bull- golly faced lies.'' 

Kay took a peek at Reese trying to gauge his reaction. Suprized that there wasn't one, she told the story. 

''For all my life, Miguel had been my world and I figured that I was his. Man, was I disappointed when I found the truth. The day that Charity came was the day I was going to tell Miguel that I was in love with him. Although this had been building up for awhile. More like ever since I was fourteen. Three years is long time to have a crush on someone, but Miguel didn't seem to pick up on the hints. So, I decided that enough was enough, I wanted to tell him tha I wanted to be more than best friends. Then Charity came.'' 

She paused, feelings coming back to her. The blind jealousy, and anger. More at Miguel and herself, than Charity. If she only told him sooner and if Miguel wasn't so blind to see. Maybe they would have had a chance. Shaking her head, she started again, this time not stopping. 

''Everything changed. I thought that Charity was just a fling. I mean we did date other people before and nothing came serious out of it. But then, he spent every waking minute of time with her. Soon, Miguel didn't come to my house just to see if I was all right. It was Charity, Charity, Charity. Soon, the whole TOWN was thnking about Charity. My family, friends, and anyone who knew me seemed to ask 'How is Charity. Is she okay?' And I know that she lost her mother. I know that she doesn't remember anything about her life. What I don't know is why everything seemed to revovle around *her* all of the sudden, and no one questioned my feelings about anything. How I felt about Charity taking my room, my car money, and most of my life.'' 

''So I did what I could to ruin Charity. To show that she isn't that little angel that everyone believes. That she was actually human! I tried everything possible. Most of the rotten things that have happened to Charity, was because of me. I'm not proud of what I did, but I felt so jealous of her. She had everything that I wanted and the crazy side of things was that she was nice to me! If she hated my guts, everything would be so much easier. What really hurt me though, was Miguel. I was his best friend; I helped HIM when his world was falling apart! And he abandoned me for her. Everything we did was gone because of her. But I still had this hope that someday we would be together. You can't discount sixteen years of friendship because of a girl, can you?'' 

''Reese, the way you play into this is that you were just a pawn. The only connection I had with Miguel was you. You were his other best friend. I originally thought I could make him jealous by going with you, but it backfired in my face. Jessica started this whole thing about me liking you and it wasn't true. You just seemed glad and oblivious about it all, so I just continued it. I felt really wrong, one of the few times I did, about doing that to you. I never intentionally meant to hurt you, and that's why I needed to tell you this. I've decided to just move on and forget about Miguel,'' she felt the tears rising in her throat, threatening to release, ''He chose who he wanted to be with. And in order to do that, I needed to come clean. With you especially. We were friends and I knew that you deserved an explanation.'' 

Reese was digesting this all in, not daring to look up at Kay. Everything was making so much sense to him. The way Kay seemed to change, and acted around everyone, mostly Miguel. How she cast glances in Miguel's direction with a hopeful look on her face that mirrored his. The way she was so suprized when she found who she really was kissing. He was so deep into thought, he didn't seem to hear Kay's final question. 

''Reese, would you say something? Um, I can understand if you want me to leave.'' Kay asked nervously. This wasn't the reaction she was prepared for. All out yelling about her a lying tramp was what she suspected would what he'd say. It would hurt, but hey, she couldn't go any lower couldn't she? Thinking that Reese wouldn't answer, she just did the smartest thing and started to see herself out. 

Reese looked up at the sudden movement, and walked up to catch up to her. He couldn't let her leave, not just yet. Using his own hand, he grabbed her's, and stopped her. Staring straight at her, he seemed to be more in control, than he had ever been in his life. 

''Kay, this isn't over yet.'' 

~*~ 

Where: Harmony, Maine - The Youth Center - Gym 

When : 8:29 AM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

Luis threw the ball into the hoop with an easy swish. The score was 15 to 11 in favor of Luis. He smiled at his younger brother, as he was slightly limping at the double play Luis just pulled only one minute before. Miguel looked a bit mad, because Luis knew he had the height advantage. 

Still slightly out of breath, Miguel panted out, ''That.. was low.'' He took a much needed breath as Luis smirked. 

''Hey, if you can't handle it, we can just quit right now.'' Luis responded. 

Miguel shook his head in the negative. ''And give you the satisfaction? No.'' 

Dribbling the ball around, Miguel who was now breathing at a regular rate, he just nodded his head. ''Well, Miguel, you were the one who started this. As I recall, I remember, 'You probably couldn't even shoot the ball Luis, you're so old,' from your mouth.'' 

It was time for Miguel to smirk. ''You can't. Not unless you cheat.'' 

Luis looked at his brother, and stopped dribbling the ball. Holding it as his hip, he poked Miguel in the chest, ''Hey, I don't cheat.'' 

Miguel just made a face, pointed to a spot below the hoop. ''What did you call that?'' 

Luis just shrugged, ''I call that being defensive.'' he replied. 

Rolling his eyes, Miguel grabbed the ball from Luis, and repeated it again. ''You cheated.'' with more vehemance than neccasary. 

Luis looked at Miguel, figuring out what was going with him lately. He had been acting more moody for himself. At first, Luis just brushed it off thinking that he was just having a bad week. But, there was something more to it than that. Softening his face, he looked concerned at Miguel, who was right now shooting, well trying to shoot the ball into the net. Keyword: Trying. 

''Miguel, what's wrong with you? You don't seem like yourself lately and you haven't been acting either.'' Luis asked faced with the back of Miguel's head. 

Miguel paused in mid-throw, about to make a penalty shot. He didn't think anyone would notice, but at the same time he wished someone did. He was glad that it was Luis. His brother seem to know everything and how to handle it. 'Maybe he could have the answer,' Miguel thought. 

Taking the pause as a way of saying no, Luis continued, miffed. ''You know, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to.'' Slowly he walked back to the bench where their bottles of water lay. Miguel hesitated, not knowing where to begin. ''Luis?'' Miguel began, ''there is a problem, and I have no clue how to handle it.'' 

Luis scruched his eyebrows as he gulped the water. Finished, he capped the bottle and laid it to it's original spot. ''It's Charity isn't it?'' he asked. He just had a feeling it was about a girl. 

Nodding his head, Miguel dropped the ball and walked over where Luis was sitting. 

''I thought you guys were going good?'' Luis asked confused. 

''Yeah, we were for a while. But now, it seemed to be getting strained you know? The real problem is that I'm not sure if I love her. I care for her, and I know she feels the same way; maybe even more.'' 

Luis was shocked. He knew things between Charity and Miguel was serious, but he never thought *this* serious. He originally thought that they got into a fight or something else less serious. 

''Don't get me wrong Luis, I really want to love her like she deserves, but I don't know, something just doesn't feel,'' Miguel paused, ''Complete.'' 

Luis could understand where he was getting to. ''You don't think that she's the one?'' It was more of a statement than a question. 

Miguel wanted to say yes, but something was still nagging in the back of his mind. 

''No.'' 

~*~ 

Where: Harmony, Maine - The Harmony Park - The Duck Pond 

When : 8:41 AM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

Simone waited while watching the ducks talk to each other in a language only they could understand. They seemed so peaceful, unhibited by problems that humans had to face day after day. She remebered once when Kay and her used to chase the ducks. They were five years old, and it was one of the fondest memories that she had of Kay. The day that she first met her, was one she would remember for always. 

It was her first day in Harmony Day Care. For the past few days, she had been very excited about making new friends. Her older sister, Whitney, was already in Kindergarten in Harmony Elementary and she always brought home stories of her day. She talked about what the other kids did that day and the picture she drew in art class. Slightly jealous that she got to go to school, while she stayed at some baby sitters, not doing anything as exciting as she did. The baby-sitter was nice enough, but she smellled like old, rotten, candy and all she did was watch TV. There was nothing exciting to go home to tell her family. 

She bugged her parents day after day to send her to school. Each time they said she was too young to go to Whitney's school. Each day, she prayed and hoped that she would be able to go to school, make new friends, and learn stuff so she could impress her parents. She already felt like an outsider since her parents spend so much time with Whitney than they did with her. Especially their father, who was trying to teach Whitney how to play tennis. 

It sort of hurt, but she knew that if she went to school and learned all this new stuff, that maybe, just maybe they will pay more attention to her rather than her big sister. That filled her with more determination. She didn't eat, talk, or do anything for a whole week, until her parents gave in to her demands. She could be very persuasive when need be. They found a nusery school that could accept her at such a late start. The Harmony Daycare seemed the best choice. It was more of a pre-schooling program than a daycare, which was what she had wanted. 

When her parents finally told her that she was going to school, she was so happy! This was her chance. She could make friends and make her parents be proud of her at the same time. She lived a shelterd life before, not really hanging out with the kids in the neighborhood. Everday from then on, she packed and repacked her bag making sure that there was nothing missing. Instead of watching tv, she tried to read. It wasn't a small feat for a four year old trying to read a book when she didn't even learn the alphabet, but somehow she managed. Then the day finally came. 

It was time for her first day at school. Gripping her mother's hand, scared if she let go, she slowly looked at the other kids in the room. Everyone else looked like they already had friends. Suddenly, she was nervous. 'What if they don't like me?' she thought unhappily. It was intmidating really, being new and all. 

The lady who looked like the teacher, smiled a wide, but fake smile at her. The eyes where cold as ice, as if already hating her just for being there.Turning behind her mother's legs, she tried to hid from view, trying in vain to block her view of her new teacher. She didn't like her already. 

Eve looked behind her, finding that her youngest daughter was trying to hide. Exasperated, she pulled her in front of her and kneeled down. ''Simone, you have been asking your father and I to go to school, just like Whitney. Now, we all ready paid for this, so you can't get any second thoughts now, okay sweetie?'' She flicked off some lint that was on Simone's brand new sweater. 

Simone nodded. Looks like she was going to have to steer clear of the teacher-lady. She didn't want to disappoint her mom and dad. So she didn't voice her opinion of the teacher. Maybe she was overtreacting or whatever the grown ups said. Eve smiled at her daughter, and stood up again. ''Good, this is Ms. Stonikey. She's going to be your teacher.'' she pointed at the lady, who Simone didn't like. Glancing at her watch, Eve started to make her exit. ''Okay, Simone, I have to go now. Ms. Stonikey, if you have any problems, just call Harmony General Hospital and page for me.'' With a quick kiss on the cheek, her mother was gone. 

The cold, calculated smile that had graced Ms Stonikey's lips, quickly disappeared, with a frowning glance, she looked at Simone head to toe. It looked like the feeling was returned. She already hated Simone. Scrutinizing her, she looked as if she finally made a decision. Simone looked at herself making sure nothing was out of place. Finding nothing wrong, she just shrugged it off. She just wanted to make friends right away. That was one of the purpose of going to daycare. 

Clucking her tongue, the teacher began her practiced speech. ''Simone, since you are new here, I want to give you the benifit of the doubt that you aren't a trouble maker like the rest of them. But, that doesn't exclude you from the rules here. You can not leave your seat without my permission, you can not hit or kick anyone, you can not -'' Simone zoned out after a while. She knew what she was and suppose to do, however Ms Stonikey seemed to forget that she had an attention span of a four year, which she was. Her excitment was beginning to wear off, and she was ready to end the talk. Nodding in a robotic-like trance, she agreed to what Ms. Stoinkey was saying. The teacher noticed this, and her disapprovment of Simone grew rapidly. Oblivious to it all, Simone was off, after her lecture was over. 

Ms. Stonikey glared at her retreating back, thinking that she would have to keep an extra eye on her. 'Another one of them. Don't they know where they belong?' she thought disgustedly and turned away. 

Since it was free time, Simone went directly to the paints, loving to color. There was already a girl painting and she was very good at it too. She had long brown hair that was in two pony tails, big brown eyes, and she was sort of skinny. She had on overalls and paint sumdged her freckled filled face. The face was right now scrunced with determination as she tried to paint inside the lines. The drawing she was so inraptured in was a picture of a house with some people in front, waving. 

''That looks nice,'' Simone said timidly. She bit her lip, hoping for a response. And she got one. The long brown haired girl, turned around, and grinned at her. Pride just increased with her stance. You could tell right off that she loved to get compliments. 

''Yeah,'' she responded, ''It's a present for my little sister. Do you think she'll like it?'' she asked. Hopeful brown met with Simone's hazel. 

Simone could almost leap for joy. The girl liked her! This was too easy.''Yeah!'' she said enthusicatically. 

The long brown haired girl, liked Simone already. She had energy and she didn't seem like a bad person either. She was pretty too. 

''By the way, my name is Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett. But you can call me Kay. What's yours?'' the long brown haired girl finally said. She smiled at Simone and Simone beamed back. 

''Simone Russell. But they call me Simone. I don't have a nick name.'' Simone replied, slightly saddened by it. 

Kay immediately sensed that. Trying to cheer her up, she didn't seem the type of person who should be sad, she replied, ''Well, I'll just call you Simmie.'' 

'Wow! I made a new friend and even a nickname!' Simone thought. Then they began to talk about what they liked and didn't like. What their favorite colors, what boys that they thought were yucky, and of course, Ms. Stonikey. 

Simone felt as if she could tell Kay this and she would understand. Gathering up some courage, she finally asked the question that had been plaguing her ever since she walked into the door. 

''Kay, does Ms. Stonikey seem weird to you?'' Simone asked. 

Kay scrunched up her nose in disgust. It was apparent that she wasn't a big fan of her either. ''You mean, Ms, Stinkey?'' she asked. Simone started to laugh at the nick name Kay thought of. She was sort of glad she was on Kay's good side. She didn't seem like a person to cross. 

After her laughter died off, she solemnly nodded her head. Kay shrugged it off. ''I dunno. She always seemed a bit fishy to me. Like she favors some kids over others, ya know? But, she doesn't like me either, Simmie, so don't worry about it.'' 

''Move it, Bennett.'' a boy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes said. 

Kay just moved into a defensive stance, making sure she stood her ground. ''Till hell freezes over, Durgeson.'' she responded. He just smirked and went on his way. Simone, fancinated and sort of intimidated by the boy, looked at Kay curiously. ''Who is he?'' 

Kay glared at the back of the boy's head, imagining his head was the dart board, and she had the darts. ''He is Keith Durgeson, the biggest bully in Harmony Daycare.'' She softened her look, and gazed at Simone. ''Simone, whatever you do, stay clear of him. The guy is nothing but trouble.'' 

Simone could hear the dislike and contempt in her voice. Something told her that she should respect Kay's wishes. ''All right. If you say so. i mean, I am the new kid here.'' 

Kay wrapped her arm around Simone's neck, hugging her. ''No, you're not the new kid anymore Simone. You're one of us now.'' 

For the rest of the day, Kay and Simone were inseperable. Well, almost as much as Kay and Miguel were, but he didn't got this daycare unfortunately so Simone and Miguel had to learn about each other through Kay. Everywhere Kay went Simone seemed to follow and vice versa. It was quite amusing. Ms Stonikey, always watched how Simone and Kay interacted with one another and hated it. It showed. All the kids knew that Ms. Stonikey had it in for Simone. But they never expected this. 

One day, Simone was waiting for Kay during play time. They always hung out with each other, but today Ms. Stonikey had to talk to Kay about something. It was a ritual not to eat lunch until the both of them were together. Then he showed up. Simone looked frantically around, hoping that he was coming towards someone else. When she saw anyone, she knew she was in trouble. 

''Simone, give me your lunch.'' Keith demanded, his frame towering over Simone. She hadn't eaten any breakfast that day, and she was really hungry. 'If Kay can stand up to him, maybe I can too.' she thought. She nodded her head no in repsonse. 

Instead of backing off, Keith grabbed her lunch and started to run. Simone, hated to be out done, ran after him. Then what happened next seemed like slow motion. Simone lunged at him, grabbing Keith's legs. Keith fell down and her lunch also, using his hands to break the fall, he accidently kicked Simone in the stomach. Simone feeling a sharp pain, quickly let go, and started to cry. 

Ms. Stonikey was lecturing to Kay on the fine art of not making a mess, but keeping a watchful eye on Simone and Keith. Kay was staring longingly outside and saw what happened. Man, was she mad at Keith. While he was laughing and Simone was crying her eyes out. Ms Stonikey didn't show any emotion and slowly walked over to the chaos. Kay, followed her heels, figuring that Simone might need her. When they reached her, Simone tears started to subside and Keith completely stopped laughing. The look on Ms. Stonikey's face was absolute pure hatred and it was directed at Simone. 

''Well, young lady, I expected better from you,'' she said snidely. ''Stop your sniveling.'' Ms. Stonikey yelled. She grabbed Simone roughly, and pulled her up from the sitting position. 

Simone quivered under her rough touch. Kay, on seeing this, started to go after Ms. Stonikey. 

''What's your problem, you big witch!'' Kay said at she pushed Ms. Stonikey away from Simone. Simone just looked shocked that Kay would do that to a teacher, much less Ms. Stonikey. 

''Kay, why are you defending her? You know that she's different you and I, and you just saw that she pushed little Keith here down!'' Ms. Stonikey yelled. 

Kay just held her ground. No one, including adults, yelled her like that. With the exception, of her family, and people she liked. She didn't like Ms. Stonikey, so she didn't care. ''Simone is not different! She's just like me and she's my best friend.'' 

Ms. Stonikey laughed a cruel laugh. ''Well, you and your best friend can have a two hour time out. You for pushing me, and her for pushing little Keith. I'm also going to call your parents and tell what you have done.'' 

That scared Simone. She didn't want her parents to find out about this! What if they got disappointed in her again! But, she was more worried about Kay. She was pouting folding her arms across her chest. Her father was a policeman, what if her arrested her? She was sure to get in big trouble now. Simone stared out the ground, pain still going through her body. 'It's all my fault!' she thought sadly. She looked at Kay longingly hoping she wasn't mad at her. 

~*~ Wanna cry for you   
~*~ Would it do any good?   
~*~ If I rained for you   
~*~ It would just be water 

Kay was mad. She was so mad she was shaking. Simone was one of the nicest and sweetest person she had ever met! Ms. Stinkey saw that it was all Keith's fault. She didn't care if the witch called her parents. No one messed with Simmie like that, not with her here. 

''Kay,'' said Simone timidly, ''Are you mad at me?'' she asked, worried after the long silence. 

Kay turned to Simone with a questionable look on her face. ''No, of course not Simmie! It's not your fault Keith stole your lunch and Ms. Stinkey, stinks.'' She came around and gave Simone a hug. ''You're the nicest kid I have ever met Simmie. Besides, I think that no one could ever get mad at you. Especially one of your friends.'' 

She looked up and smiled at Kay. ''You mean it?'' She needed to ask. She knew Kay meant it, but she just wanted to be sure. 

Kay laughed, and for a while Simone was worried that she was kidding. ''Of course I mean it, silly Simmie. We're friends till the end.'' 

~*~ And the night's with you   
~*~ And the storm's in your hand   
~*~ And you're down, and you're down   
~*~ And I can't lift you 

'Friends till the end,' Simone repeated. She smiled slightly, remebering that day. Ms. Stonikey turned out to be racist. They didn't know it at that time since they were so little, but she was. All the signs were there. Simone being the only black kid in the daycare, being friends with someone who was white and didn't care. She never did thank Kay for that day. It was never really brought up again. Even her parents, who were so mad at her that she couldn't watch tv for a week, didn't know what really happened. God knows how many times she thought the day through her head, when she found at the whorld wasn't as picture perfect as she was lead to believe. 

~*~ I'm powerless to change your world   
~*~ I'm powerless to stop the hurt 

It seemed to Simone that Kay always rescued her when she needed to be rescued. The favor was never actually returned. Kay was one of the strongest people she had ever had the pleasure of meeting in her lifetime. The only thing she was jealous about Kay was she was so strong of a person, so unhibitied of what people thought or cared. If she wanted something, she would never stop till she got it. 

~*~ But I'll give you my heart   
~*~ Give you my shoulder   
~*~ I give you my heart   
~*~ Give you my shoulder   
~*~ Over and over 

That was also the positive and negative side of Kay. She could be ruthless. But she was her best friend. She didn't mind tagging along wherever she went. Simone was her guardian angel making sure Kay knew what the right thing was, while Kay was the girl who pushed her to the limits. 'Life would never be boring around her,' she thought with a sad laugh. 

~*~ Wanna run for you   
~*~ Would it do any good?   
~*~ If I flew for you   
~*~ You would still be standing   


But now, it was changing. The girl she knew and loved for all her life, was sick. The worse thing about it, it was mental. This mant that it had been going on for quite sometime. Her own best friend, Kay Bennett was mentally sick and she didn't even tell her! Simone thought they could tell each other anything. So why didn't Kay ever mention this? She could have helped. She wanted to help. 

~*~ And it's hard watching   
~*~ 'Cause I'm part of you   
~*~ And it's hard not to   
~*~ Not to know what I can do  


That what's friends do for each other. They help when the other one is down. They cry when one of them cries. They laugh went life feels perfect, even for one short minute. 

~*~ I'm powerless to change your world   
~*~ I'm powerless to stop the hurt 

Kay had to be better. She didn't know what she would do if she was gone. 'She has to get better.' 

~*~ I'm trying hard to be your tower of strength   
~*~ I'm trying hard to bring you back to joy 

For all the times Kay had been there for her, she was going to repay. She wasn't going to stop until she got better. Nothing else would matter and everything would be put on hold. For her. 

~*~ I'll give you my heart   
~*~ Give you my shoulder   
~*~ I give you my heart   
~*~ Give you my shoulder 

Tears started to well up, knowing that she had caused this. Or was part of the cause, actually. She felt neglected, and even though she did some rotten things, Kay doesn't deserve this. 

~*~ When the night just cuts you through   
~*~ And the dream is lost to you   
~*~ When you're worried and confused   
~*~ I will 

She knows that she could depend on her. Maybe she forgot. Or maybe Simone forgot. Whatever it was, they were going to get to the bottom of this. 

~*~ Give you my heart, give you my shoulder   
~*~ I give you my heart   
~*~ Give you my shoulder   
~*~ Over and over 

~*~ Time and again   
~*~ Give you my shoulder   
~*~ I will   
~*~ I give you my heart   
~*~ Give you my shoulder   
~*~ I will   
~*~ Time and again   
~*~ Over and over   
~*~ I give you my heart   
~*~ Give you my shoulder 

~*~ 

Where: Harmony, Maine - The Durke's - Living Room 

When : 8:46 AM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

Kay stared at Reese, wondering what he was going to say. Or rather do. It looked as if Reese was wondering the same thing. He let go of his hold on Kay's hand and sighed. He might as well come out with the truth too. 

''Kay, have you ever wondered why a guy as smart as me, not notice that the girl that he liked, didn't feel the same way?'' he began. She scrunched up her face in confusion. His voice didn't even raise a decibal. It was almost as if he knew everything she had said, already. Reese saw the confusion on her face and the thoughts that crossed he,r easily readble, eyes. Kay maybe a guarded person, but her eyes showed everything. 

Finally, she figured that she needed to be the listener for once in her life. ''Whatever you have to say Reese, say it.'' she told him. 

He raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to sit on the couch. Now the positions was changed, Kay being the one to listen and Reese being the one to talk. 

There was no hestitation in his stance, he seemed to have praticed this, or maybe just thought it out. Then he began,''Kay, for most of my life, I've always liked you and admired you. The way you talked, the way you acted, and the way you just were. You have this confidence and beauty that seemed to radiate off of you. It was as if you were uncaring.'' Kay looked down at the uncaring, sort of hurt he felt that way. He stopped, realizing his blunder. Wincing, he backtracked. ''Kay I didn't mean it in a negative way, I meant that you just didn't seem to care what people thought of you. I've always wanted that and I found it in you. You're amazing Kay, that's one of the reason's why I had a crush on you.'' 

She looked up startled on the past tense verb he had used. He nodded and continued. ''Yeah, had. I got over you a few months back. I knew you didn't like me and I knew that I didn't matter as much to you as Miguel. Kay, your the type of person to go after what you want, when you want. It would take an idiot not to see what you were doing.'' 

''A year back, when Charity came to town, as you put it, everything changed. Miguel focused his attention on Charity rather than you. I figured that you would just realized that he didn't like you and would move on. I still had the crush on you, so when Jessica told me you liked me, I was over joyed. This was my chance to prove to you, I am more than Miguel's best friend.'' 

''I knew it was all a sham back in January. You were so distant and seemed to be, well different. You were so out going, so much different. Then I began to notice the little things. The way you looked at Miguel with this sad look on your face, and the way you looked at me with contempt. The way you just seem to be some where far away when Miguel wasn't around, and all over me when he was there. I finaly figured you were using me to gt to him. I'm just suprized that I didn't realize it sooner or anyone else realized it.'' 

She interrupted him. ''Simone and Jessica both knew. Well, Simone since I told her, and Jessica since she just suspects anything wrong that happens to Charity is because of me. Sometimes she's right.'' 

Stopping his pacing, he turned to look at her, perplexed. Slightly hestiating, he asked ''Kay, why do you put out yourself for Miguel repeatedly? Why did you so suddenly change? And to tell you the truth, I've wondered why you kept the charade with me for so long when it was obviously didn't work. And since when are you giving up on Miguel?'' he said, staring incredulously at Kay. 

Kay heaved a sigh, knowing that those were valid questions that deserved answers. 

''As for me changing, I'm trying to start over. Maybe clean out a few skeletons in the closet. Who knows!'' She threw her hands in the air in frustartion and closed her eyes. ''All I know, is that I can't continue this thing with Miguel. It's as if you get your heart ripped into different pieces.'' 

''Yeah, I know the feeling.'' Reese whispered, but not soft enough. She whipped around facing him, and she felt guilty. Here she was going on and on about Miguel and never did realize how Reese was feeling. ''I'm sorry for putting all of this on you Reese.'' He shrugged it off. Even though he was over Kay, it still hurt. 

''Don't worry about it Kay. I'll just have to learn to deal with it.'' 

Kay nodded understanding, ''Like I have to do about Miguel?'' He didn't answer. Accepting, she repsonded to the questions. ''I kept this for so long, because you looked so *happy* with me. I just wanted to feel like I was needed I suppose. Selfish, yes, but at the time, I just didn't care. This change,'' she pointed to herself, ''is just a way to start new. Hell, Miguel never noticed the makeup, or the clothes, so why the Hell put myself out there anymore!'' Her voice raised with each word, spitting the last phrase out bitterly. She turned away from Reese, not wanting to be pitied. 

He never thought a visit from Kay would be emotionally draining. Trying to relieve the tension, he pinched the bridge of his nose, taking off his glasses. Her body was still facing away from him, but he went on. ''Kay, you don't need to change yourself completely just to get over Miguel. In fact, you shouldn't change yourself at all. Although I think that you should be honest with yourself *and* Miguel, I still like the old Kay. This new, but very much not improved, Kay gives up. You shouldn't give up on Miguel just yet. Comparing you to Charity, I can easily say who would win. It would be you, even though Miguel and now you, don't see it.'' 

''Sure, that's easy for yo-'' she whipped around, stopping in midsentence. She didn't expect what she would find when she turned around. Confusion seemed to be the feeling for the day because she felt confused for what was the fifth time that day. 

~*~ 

Where: Harmony, Maine - The Youth Center - Gym 

When : 8:49 AM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

''Miguel,'' Luis began, ''For all the time I've known you and Charity, I thought that this was the girl you wanted.'' His cop instincts were right now in full force. There was something that Miguel was not telling him. He wouldn't find out today, but he hoped he would soon. 

''I know, I know. That's what I figured too. But you know that this year has been crazy for Charity and I .... I don't know anymore.'' He at the door, missing the person who was standing in it. She picked up the ball, and returned it to it's owner. 

Miguel gulped, hoping she didn't listen in. Charity looked at Miguel, not even acknowledging his brother. The blue eyes seemed to pierce his face, cornering it. He avoided her eys, knowing she would find the truth. After a few wordless silences, Luis immediately sensed the tenison, decided to break it. 

He gave a charming smile to Charity, which would make any other girl weak in the knees. ''Hello, Charity. How are you doing lately?'' 

It worked. Charity, quickly moved her glance to the older Lopez - Fitzgerald, and gave a tight smile. 'Well, it didn't work completely,' Luis mused. Maybe he was losing his charm. 

'Nah,' he said to himself, crossing the thought from his mind. ''Fine, Officer Lopez - Fitzgerald.'' Charity responded, now bringing her tight gaze back to Miguel. 

Miguel didn't return it, as she had expected. Nope, he was staring at the cuffed hardwood floor. 'It was amazing how much people learn about floors in this town.' Charity thought, not even in the slightest amused. She was going to suprize Miguel at the Youth Center since he seemed to forget that he was suppose to call her. She ran into Theresa, who seemed slightly hurried and puffy eyed. Saying that he was at the Youth Center with Luis, she quickly hurried on to the center, hoping to suprize him with a picnic. He had been sort of distant lately. And now she knew why. 

''I'm not the one,'' she thought sadly, hearing the last few bits of the conversation. It was a killer blow really. She always thought that they were meant to be. But what really pissed her off was the fact that HE didn't come to her first. They shouldn't have any secrets and Charity thought that they didn't, until now. 

Miguel stared at the floor, glad that Luis started to break the silence. He didn't know how much she had heard, but somehow, he was relieved that she did hear it. Now she knew what he was feeling and maybe, just maybe she felt the same way too! 

He took a peak on Charity's face and knew instantly. There was no snowball's chance in hell that he was going to out of the woods yet. She looked ready to kill and saddened. 

And the victim: Him. 

'Maybe I should have stayed in bed today.' Miguel thought, wincing as her ice blue eyes, seemed to pierce two very small holes in his head. 

~*~ 

Where: Harmony, Maine - The Harmony Park - The Duck Pond 

When : 8:52 AM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

Jessica found Simone deep in thought. Not staring at anything important. Just a couple of ducks, and an old couple feeding them bread crumbs. It was a beatiful day, not to be shared inside. Jessica left the house early, just wanting to walk around Harmony. But why can the city be always it's namesake? Because everything in Jessica's life was anything but harmony. 

Sighing, she turned to Simone, disturbing her thoughts for the moment. ''Simone, what are we gonna do?'' Jessica asked, going straight to the point. 

Simone snapped her head up, looking at Jessica. Her normal, cheerful eyes, had dark bags underneath them, making her look older. Her face sagged in the weight of her frown and her clothes were slightly ruffled. Jessica looked like an absolute, complete, mess. 

''Jess, I think that we should tell Charity. We've known this for, what, a day, and this is already becoming to hard to bear.'' Simone said, giving up. She thought a lot oabout this, and Charity, who was the center of the problem, could maybe fix a way to fix the problem. 

Yes, it was crazy, but to Simone, it was worth a shot. 

Jessica grimaced under the name Charity. Currently, she wasn't so fond of her. But what choice did they have? Suddenly, Jessica smiled. ''Hey, what about Miguel?'' she asked Simone. Anything was better than Charity. Even Miguel was looking better and better. 

Simone looked at Jessica as if she was crazy. ''No.'' 

Jessica looked back at Simone in confusion. ''Why not? He is her best friend.'' 

Simone sighed wearily. ''Because Kay wouldn't want him to be there. It would just make things worse. Kay hates to be pitied. Miguel is more of a pitier. She would shut him out and that would be the end of that. We can only use Miguel as the last resort. Otherwise, we might just shun ourselves out from Kay, too.'' 

As twisted as that sounded to Jessica, she knew Simone was right. If all else fails, use Miguel, her one weakness. 

That meant that they'll have to tell Charity. 

Jessica voiced her thought.''So I guess it's Charity, then.'' 

Simone nodded. ''Yeah, She already knows about the whole pill thing. Might as well tell her the whole truth. That would get her off our backs and maybe even help Kay.'' 

As promising as that sounded. Jessica was worried. 

'This is going to be the worst mistake we ever made,' she thought. 

Little did she know how right and wrong she was. 


	4. That's The Way It Is

To Mariah: A great author/co-author and a great person too :-) 

* * *

Where: ? (soon to be explained)  
Time: ? (soon to be explained)  


The room was magnificent. Beautiful light blue colored marble graced the floor giving the illusion of walking in the sky. The ceiling was never ending; pure white emanated from it seeming to make it's own light, rather than artificial that was used on earth. There was no walls, instead a beautiful pale yellow fog covered on either side, covered with silver sparklings and gently swaying in the non - existent breeze. 

The door that led to the room, was a bright silvergold. Intricate designs littered it with tales of courage, love, leadership, and history of the people's trials and battles. It was tall; you couldn't see where exactly it ended, and even if you tried, you couldn't help but shield your eyes from the light's brightness. There was no knob, no human could manually open the door to see what was inside. The door was magical like everything else seemed to be. It only opened it to those who were worthy; those who belonged inside. 

There was a throne inside made of the same material as the door. It stood on a rectangular staired base about one feet high. Designs of roses of all shapes and sizes covered it and a regal staff laid on the right side of the chair. A white cushion was at the seat of it, not worn even though the age of it, it should have been. On either side of the throne was smaller versions of it, not as grand, but just as beautiful. 

A fountain was in the center of the court, made out of rainbow glass that changed colors if you looked at it with different angles. The fountain had six tiers, but only stood at seven feet tall. The round base was quite wide taking almost half of the width of the room. The top tier, in contrast, was small compared to the base, but wide enough in it's own right. The same designs for the door and throne were on the fountain, but slightly in a larger state. Water flowed seamlessly from top to bottom; never ending and never stopping. 

At first glance, the room was so big, but so empty. But, that's why you always need a second glance. Suddenly, the room changed. People appeared in it, and voices echoed back and forth arguing. The room was magic, like it's people. A woman gently appeared in the midst of the dispute, on the grand middle throne that was hers rightfully. She held her staff made of the same material as her throne, with a glass orb that had the same yellow fog as the walls were made. She dutifully sighed, and watched her orb as it swirled. Finding nothing that needed her immediate attention, she looked at the scene before her. 

People of all colors stood on either side of the room, wearing the matriarch's colors, silvergold and yellow. The stood stoically, knowing that this matter was serious and nothing to joke about. In truth, they were all worried. Their lives had been peaceful, undisturbed, and wonderful. Now it was in jeopardy as the days came nearer, and their uneasiness spread. 

As why the two people standing in the middle where arguing at the moment. 

"There is no time left! We have to act now or all will be lost!" she shouted angrily. 

"But madam-" he tried, fumbling, "She left before we ev-" he tried to get out. 

The woman looked venomously at him, eyes that usually filled with warmth, were now filled with contempt, and weariness. She raised her hand, signaling for him to stop. "Just stop. What do you mean she left, Lankos?" she asked, afraid. Not for her, but for him. 

Scared to breathe out an ounce of air, Lankos internally sighed relieved. Although he had never seen her so angry, he was glad that she wasn't mad at him. 'Directly anyway,' he thought briefly. 

"Yes, Madam Faithe, she left without even planning a strategy. Unfortunately, I don't think that she has any ideas or plans." Lankos responded with apprehension. He expected her to blow up. 

And she delivered. 

"WHAT?!?! For the love of- ! Doesn't she know??? She SHOULD know! Damn it, if she doesn't have an idea..." Faithe shouted angrily, "Christanya has to know! Hell, she's the Keeper of Time!" The people on the sidelines, came out of their stoic stance and looked at Faithe, not liking what they have heard. Faithe notice this, and gave a tight smile being the doteful 'princess'. The smile did little to avail the people however they did go back to their 'normal' stance, straining to hear as much as possible. 

"Do you know what this means if SHE doesn't know?" she quietly mumbled angrily at Lankos. Her breathing was hard and her face was turning into the color of a beet. Her fists were clenched tightly to her side and was ready to explode, literally. 

Lankos opened and closed his mouth shut, trying to figure out a good answer. The question was rhetorical, so any answer would set Faithe off. He groaned as he thought, 'I should have told her this sooner.' 

The women who sat on the throne sighed, as she knew as well as him, what would happen if he answered. As much as she was mad at him just like Faithe, this also worried her. "Faithe, my dear, I think we have to concentrate on the present," she said softly but commanding. She was dressed in her colors; a silver gold dress made of the softest silk. It was long sleeved robe and gathered around the bodice, just above the waist line. Inside of the robe, because of modesty was a white top; glittering, not man made, but naturally somehow. Perched on her head, was a beautiful tiara made of ice diamonds with a round gold stone centered. The stone that once glowed brightly, shimmered instead because of age. The age not of the crown, but the person who beheld it. 

The woman herself appeared old, but strong. Her face gave no emotion, but her light brown eyes held a certain warmth in them. Her hair was grayed, but it was obviously auburn in it's better stages. She had high cheekbones and a small nose that twitched when she laughed. Her height could have been debated, but she stood at an average height of 5'6. 

Faithe looked up at her alarmed, ready to retort, but she was silenced. The look on her face was not one to combat with, as she knew from experience. 

The woman nodded her head in approvement, knowing by nature, the temper Faithe was born with. She turned to look at Lankos who was quite happy, but still miffed. Raising a cultured eyebrow, she spoke. 

"Sir Lankos, what did you mean that Christanya seemed to haven't to have a clue?" she asked softly, but searchingly. 

'Oh great. This is even worse than having the wrath on Faithe on me.' Lankos thought grimacing. Faithe looked at him also, not quite containing herself at the moment as the woman was, but she held back just enough. 

He timidly opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Except a miracle happened. For Lankos anyway. 'Yes! Divine intervention,' he thought with glee. But the glee turned to hatred as he looked at the woman who got him in this mess in the first place. Everyone, who had never seen it before, gasped in awe as a bright bluish lightening bolt crashed right in front of the thrones. Out of the bluish haze, stepped out - 

"Her!" Lankos snarled, ready to get her for putting him into this position. She looked back at him, winked and smiled. "Hello, Lanky. I guess we meet again." she responded with a sarcastic grin. Lankos twitched slightly at the childhood nickname that he detested. Pushing the right button, she proceeded to walk towards the woman before her. 

She was small, but lithe in her movements. The color of her hair was a deep golden blonde, her eyes the color of grape vines. Unlike the woman at the throne, her cheeks were chubby and dimples on both sides. Laughing wrinkles were embedded around her mouth, making her look younger than she really was. To the average person, she looked no more than the age of twenty, but she was the age of forty centuries times that. Eight hundred and sixty-three earth years to be exact. 

What she wore was the same as the matriarch's except that it was in the color of soft baby blue. No tiara graced her head, but she bore a black staff, one quater plus her height of 5'1. The orb a blackish purple orb, that didn't move in the slightest. Faithe and Lankos looked at it strangely, knowing full well it was supposed to be baby blue; just like the colors of Christanya. 

"Hello your majesty, Queen Holoria. As for your question, I believe that I have the answer." Christanya said, as she curtsied elegantly before the woman, now named Queen Holoria. 

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Youth Center - Gym  
When : 8:55 AM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

The tension was thick and silent. Luis made an excuse to leave a while ago, knowing that what they needed was time alone to work things out. 'Traitor,' Miguel thought as he was still avoiding Charity's gaze, 'How many times did I cover for him, and he couldn't just stay here to play referee!' he almost grumbled, but he didn't want to disturb the silence. Instead, he opted to sigh out his frustrations and continue to scuff the new sneakers he had bought two weeks ago. 

Thoughts raced through Charity's head as she studied Miguel slowly. She did love him, but now she wasn't so sure she should tell him. 'Not when he has doubts,' she thought sadly to herself. For the past few months, her world was finally coming together. At first, it was rocky. Sure, she didn't remember the first sixteen years of her life, but Miguel helped her to forget that. He made her feel more normal, more special. He was the one that showed her that the person who she was, was still the person he cared for now. She couldn't live without him. No when he's the only thing she has known. 

'I can't let him go. I just can't,' she thought furiously, tears springing in her eyes, 'Even if I'm not the one. I'll make myself the one.' She shut her eyes tightly, trying to find a solution. They couldn't break up, even though her heart felt that it was almost necessary. 

At least not now. 

Making her decision, and sealing her fate, she walked towards him, wiped the few tears that had fallen, and gently tapped him on the shoulder. 

Miguel looked up, slightly suprised seeing Charity looking at him. But what we really got him, that there was no hatred. Instead, there was understanding, but doubt. 

"Miguel," she began, "I'm not sure where we stand, but I do know that I still want to be with you." Charity said, voicing the courage that was foreign to her. "If you still want to be with me, that is," she continued as looked down away from his studying gaze. 

Miguel hesitated, looking at the only girl he was ever serious about. It felt wrong, staying in a relationship that was only one sided. It wasn't as if he didn't care for her, he did. But the special heart that skips a beat, was missing. The queasiness in your stomach when you see her. The skin that tingles when she touches it. It was corny, yes, but he still wanted it. The relationship between Charity and him was comfortable, but it wasn't challenging. 

It wasn't right. 

But as Charity's eyes filled slowly with tears, and as he felt his heart break for her, he forgot about everything. He always hated seeing someone hurt because of him. So he did what he could do at the moment. 

"Of course, I want to be with you," he lied, not trusting himself to look at her. They both knew he was lying. But they both couldn't admit it. They couldn't let go just yet. As his arms encircled Charity, she held on tightly. She couldn't let go. Rather, she didn't want to. 'I love you,' she silently said to herself, not daring to speak it aloud. 

"Miguel, I know we'll always will be together. This is just another bump in the road." Charity said aloud, not even believing the words, but trying to get them stick in their minds. "We'll get over this. We have to." 

He didn't hear her voice. Guilt consumed him as her voice seemed wanting more; more than he could ever give her. He didn't know it yet, but Miguel just set them all up for a major fall. His instincts sent warning signals and his gut was screaming that this was wrong. He tightly closed his eyes, trying to erase them from his mind. But one thought remained. 

'God, what did I just do?' 

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Harmony Park  
When : 11:22 AM Thursday, June 15, 2000 (speeding up time a bit) 

"I remember once when we were little, we used to play on the monkey bars, betting on who could last the longest. Of course, she won since she was always more stronger than me." Jessica said to Simone as she reminisced, "But Kay was always the strong one between the family. Always doing things by herself and taking her destiny in her own hands," she continued. 

Simone looked at Jessica, and replied, "Jessica, you're strong too. Why do you always put yourself down so much?" 

They two of them decided to walk around the park since it was a beautiful day. In other words, they wanted a break. Simone and Jessica was walking down the sidewalk, after stopping for some ice cream. 

Jessica looked at Simone, sadly. "Because it's true." 

Simone narrowed her eyes, and shook her head sharply. "You know it isn't, Jessica," she said as she threw the napkin and spoon that came with the ice cream in a nearby garbage can. 

Jessica laughed sarcastically, not believing that they never notice. 'Well, they never notice.' she thought sadly, 'Now I know how Kay feels.' 

"Simone, please. Save it for my sister. Besides, everyone knows in Harmony that I'm just Kay Bennett's little sister. Always tagging along with whatever she does." Jessica snapped back. 

"Jessica, you know everyone cares about you. To me, your not Kay's little sister." 

"Oh great, now I'm supposed to cry? Because for most of my life, I have been in Kay's shadow! Always second best. Even to Noah, my own brother! Even he likes Kay more than me! And face it, compared to Kay, I'm the little sidekick." Jessica said angrily. 

Simone was suprised at the suddenness of the outburst, but not suprised that she Jessica had it. She knew that Jessica was always jealous of Kay. It was easy to see. Raising an eyebrow at the sidekick comment, she attempted some humor. "I thought I was the sidekick?" she said jokingly. 

Jessica silently fumed, mad at herself for even talking like that. 'My sister is in trouble and I'm here going on and on about me!' She looked at Simone, mumbled a sorry, and walked along. 

Sighing, Simone followed her, figuring she just needed time to cool off. 'Great, just great.' Simone thought as she looked at Jessica's retreating form. 'What I really need. More problems.' 

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Streets of Harmony  
When : 12:06 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

Kay loved to be the center of attention. It was always what she craved for. But again, it was more of being accepted for the way she is. Jealousy was always her weakest point and jealousy was what she wanted from everyone. She loved for everyone to be jealous of her, even though sometimes no one seems to notice or care. However, jealousy was a deadly emotion. A very deadly emotion that could kill someone. Rather kill the one who felt threatened. 

That was why she felt so great. Happy that something else was keeping her busy, and proud of the looks she was getting from the girls as she was walking side by side with Reese. Kay took a small peek at Reese, admiring her handy work. The make over shopping spree made her feel better about herself; that she was finally helping someone without a hidden agenda. 

'Well, it is more for me anyway,' she thought gleefully to herself, 'I needed to make up for what I did to him.' As she looked at Reese, decked out in a baby blue ribbed shirt that accented his eyes, khaki's that definitely showed what his momma gave to him, and hair that was falling all over his face, it was a wonder she didn't pick up on this sooner. 

'Very good babe quality. Not as good as Migu-' she stopped in mid-thought, frowning. Everything went back to him and even if Reese looked tempting, he wasn't for her. It didn't feel right as it did with him. But she wished it wasn't; she wished that she could look at Miguel and feel nothing as he did her. She wished that she could forget about him, and concentrated what the future held for her. 

Reese looked nervous, suprised at the looks most of the girls were giving him. This was a first for him, and it felt good. But he felt as if he was on display; as if the world suddenly liked him and wanted him to be displayed for everyone to see. It was unnerving, but it felt nice. He was accepted. 

'I'm accepted. But for what I look like,' Reese thought. He raised an eyebrow, not really caring if he was accepted for his 'new' looks. It just felt good that he finally was accepted. 'Who the hell cares if it's just material?' he thought again, with a smile. He looked down at Kay who was also in deep thought. He knew who was occupying her thoughts, and it couldn't be him. 

"Kay, you're thinking about Miguel again." Reese said softly. Even though he was over her, sort of, he was glad to be her support. He understood why Miguel was always trying to protect her, before Charity anyway. Even though it looked like she could handle everything on her own, she couldn't. Kay bottled everything, and only a few selected people could ever reach her. 

She looked abruptly at Reese, still in her 'depressed' frame of mind. "What else is new?" she said shrugging. "I wish I had a button for me to stop thinking about him, but I don't." 

She walked ahead quickening her pace, not really wanting for Reese to see her tearing up. 'Don't I wish I had a button. Maybe this would be so much easier. Maybe my life would be so much easier.' she thought sadly. 

Reese looked at Kay, slightly bewildered in her change of mood. The morning, she looked happy as he had ever seen her. He knew he was a 'project' that distracted her from him, but he was okay about it. He had never seen her more depressed or more ready to give up. So when she turned around, her eyes got that familiar spark that was always missing nowadays. That's why he let her do this to him and for once he was glad. 

Going from store to store, spending most of his money his savings account, which was unusually high for a teenager, was fun. He never liked shopping, but with Kay, she made it more interesting. 'She usually makes everything more interesting. Not really easier, but interesting,' he mused. There was never a dull moment with her and she was always more inhibited when she thought no one was looking. Reese always liked that about her; it was one of the things that he wished he could be. With this new look, who knew? 

Bringing his mind back to the current present, he quickly did an easy jog, catching up to the long-legged Kay. He didn't notice the distance and was slightly winded by the time he reached her. 

"Kay," he breathed, as he stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She tried to move around him, but he blocked each path. Sighing, she quickly blinked back the tears. 

"Reese, if you could get out of my way, I would be the most happiest girl." Kay said sarcastically. She waited, since he always obeyed her wishes, but it seemed who couldn't do that. Frustrated, she tried to push past Reese, but who was stronger than her, he blocked her way out. She shot him a hateful glance, but agreed to his silent wish. 

He shook his head no, and replied, "Not until I say what needs to be said." 

Kay's face changed from hateful to slightly perplexed. 

"What needs to be said, Reese?" 

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Harmony Park  
When : 12:37 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

They walked hand in hand, relishing the peace and trying to ignore the tension. She held the picnic basket that she had packed earlier, and he held the blanket. The silence was deafening, no longer comfortable as it should have been. She peered over him, trying to find something funny to say. 'We need a laugh,' she thought sadly. But finding nothing that would interest them, she turned facing forward. 

Miguel felt trapped. He never did like that feeling. It was one he always avoided and somehow he managed until now. It wasn't as if he didn't care for her, he did, but he felt trapped. 'Like a mouse in a maze with no way out,' he silently thought to himself. Miguel didn't feel free; like he had to keep this image of himself otherwise he would disappoint someone. He was an easy going guy, yes, but he doesn't like to be conformed into something that he isn't. The something that people would like to see. 

Charity, was a girl that he had thought accepted himself for him. He got a different point of view from her; seeing the world with rose-tinted glasses, finding the good things life could bring. Miguel was happy he could see it through her, but he wanted more than that. He needed a partner who would argue with him, to tell him when he was wrong or right, and to accept him for what he was. Not was just apart of him, and Charity couldn't get that. She saw him with her rose-tinted outlook that she had, and didn't want to find out the rest. 

He turned to look around, noticing that this would be the best spot, and put his thoughts for rest. 'For now anyway,' he thought. 

"Charity, I think we're here." he said, turning to her with a smile. 

Startled, it took half a second to get herself together, but she returned his smile, shakingly. Looking around, she nodded her head in approvement, "Yeah Miguel, this part of the park is so pretty. I've always liked to eat by the pond," she said, unsure of herself now. 

He nodded and placed the blanket a few feet away from the pond. She placed the picnic basket on it, and proceeded to take the food and utensils out. Miguel stretched and looked at Charity who was happily making her idea of the 'perfect' picnic. 

Wanting to move away as soon as possible, he asked, "Charity, would you mind if I walk around for a minute?" 

She looked up at him, alarmed. 'No! I want you to stay with me, but I have to make things go as smooth as possible.' 

"Sure, and by the time you're done, we'll be able to start eating before Aunt Grace and Uncle Sam come home," Charity said cheerily. 

Miguel just simply nodded and went on his way. 

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Harmony Park  
When : 12:39 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

"I can't believe I lost Mom's bracelet!" Simone cried as she crouched down, hands and knees, looking through the grass, "She's gonna kill me!" 

Jessica was also in the same position as Simone, looking for the fallen bracelet. "Can't you get another one or something? Our parents are gonna come home soon," she asked. 

Simone looked at Jessica incredulously. "Jessica, I didn't ASK Mom, which means not only would I be roasted and pay for the thing, I'd have to sit and hear the, 'Borrowing' lecture! Besides, I spent all my money in Boston! I can't replace it even if I could!" Simone wailed. 

"Okay, okay, calm down Simone. We'll just have to be late and look for it." Jessica said, trying to soothe Simone, "Just breathe in and out." 

Simone did as she was instructed, trying to maintain a steady air flow. Once she got herself under control, she looked at Jessica with an apology etched in her face. 

"I'm sorry Jess. It's just that lately, my Mom seems to be more disappointed in me than ever, and I just want her to be proud of me for once, instead of Whitney," she said resigned. 

Jessica shook her head, and stooped at her hind's legs, finally understanding. "Like Kay does?" she asked, almost as if she was in another world. 

Simone stopped momentarily her groping of the grass studying Jessica again. "Yeah, sort of like that," with more vigor, she continued to scour the grass, trying to ignore the all too familiar pangs. 

Jessica, not noticing Simone obvious discomfort, went on, "I guess it was always like that..." she paused, weighing if she should continue or not. 'Might as well get it all in the open.' 

"Remember when I was telling you about the monkey bars and how Kay was always stronger?" Simone nodded, half listening, and half still looking for the bracelet. It wasn't as if she didn't want to hear Jessica, but happier memories always made her cry. Especially times like this. 

"Well, the whole story is that I was afraid of heights. I still am, but boy from the age of five, the monkey bars and the ground seemed to have a big distance between them. But Kay.... she just climbed on the monkey bars without a second thought. You should have heard Dad. He was looked and sounded so proud of her. You know what he said? He said, that's my strong girl!" Jessica said as she vividly remembers the day. She shakes out of it, and starts to kneel down again, to help Simone. 

"Maybe it was because I was so pitiful, or so hurt, but Kay noticed it. She was like, "Hey Jess, you can do this!" I think that was the only positive thing that we had said to each other for most of our lives. Me to her. I didn't go up on the monkey bars, I wasn't ready. But Kay was always the one. Ready, willing, able, and could do anything she wanted too. While I was never ready," she finished with a detached air. 

Laughing, she stopped what she was doing and looked around. "I'm jealous of my own sister! And she's ready to go to mental house! Isn't it funny? Isn't it IRONY?" Jessica's tone became bitter as her voice became louder, "Kay, the one who was so damned determined to get her own cousin Charity in the nut house, and now she ends up in one herself! Is that the way life works, Simone? When you think it can't get any *worse*, it just does." 

By this time, Simone stopped her search for the bracelet, not daring to look at Jessica. Closing her eyes, she tried to find the words to soothe Jessica, but she couldn't even find the words to soothe herself. Noticing the empty silence, Jessica rages on. 

"And the worst part of this whole messed up soap opera is that Kay actually deserved better. At least better from me. *I* couldn't give her that. Of all the people in the world, the strong one herself, crumbl-" 

"Stop! Just STOP Jessica, okay?" Simone yelled, wanting to end her tirade as her sanity was at it lasts strands. Standing up she squared her stance, she finally let it out. Jessica looked at her questioning, stood up also. 

"Kay is gonna be all right. Don't you DARE say she isn't, because she will. Just because things look like crap doesn't mean that it can't be helped. Kay is strong, she will NOT crumble, and no one can tell me any different." Simone said quietly, but vehemently. Her eyes, no longer unsure, but with sudden purpose. 

"She might have depression, she might be on medication, but she is still our friend and our sister. And I sure as hell won't let her go without a fight. Quit whining Jessica, and start growing up. You may have issues, but Kay is the one with the problems." 

Jessica's cheeks were turning to a flaming red, but she kept quiet. Most likely because Simone was right, but mostly because of her anger at herself. Kay was a good sister. 'Well, she can be,' she conceded, 'like I can'. She opened her mouth to apologize, but was beat to the punch. Both Simone and Jessica stiffened as they heard the voice. The voice that could make the situation better, and could make it a hell of a lot worse. 

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Streets of Harmony  
When : 12:08 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

He hesitated. 

Here he was. Reese Durke, in front of the girl of his literal past dreams. 

Here he was giving her advice about his best friend that she happened to be in love with. 

Here he was, ready to help her to get her guy. 

Here he was, ready to break his best friend's relationship to a sweet girl who had done nothing wrong. 

Here he was, letting go; cutting the strings off his crush. 

He should have been hurting, he should feel bad about cheering for her, but somehow he didn't. 

Always, in the back of his mind, he knew that Kay and Miguel, would always be Kay and Miguel. Reese, being the one with the huge crush on Kay, ignored it and the obvious love and respect they had in their eyes when they looked at each other. Especially when Charity came to town and Miguel looked happy to be with her. Reese thought that he just might have a chance with Kay; that she would give up and leave Miguel and Charity alone. 

It was foolish to think that Kay would give up on Miguel. 

Which suprised him when she came to the door, pouring her heart to him, literally stating that she was tired of pining after a guy who doesn't even know she's alive. 

Kay was giving up on Miguel. 

His dream came true. 

But now, he was pushing her back to the 'other' guy, who happens to be their best friend, who happens to have a girlfriend, that happened to be Kay's cousin. 

A very twisted love triangle. Well, love rectangle if you counted him in. 

He had the chance to get the girl; to finally get the story line, but deep down, Reese felt as if he was kidding himself. 

Kay and Miguel would always be Kay and Miguel. 

Who was he to stop it? 

Kay looked at him, waiting for him to say something. Each second hat past, she appeared more agitated than the last. Taking a deep breath, he couldn't believe he was going to say it. Throwing away his chance with her. But he wanted her to be happy and he wanted Miguel to be happy. 

With each other. 

Reese winced, but in his heart he knew he was right. 

He had to do it. It was the right thing to do. 

"Don't do it Kay," Reese said, biting his lip. Kay looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Sighing, he did. 

"Don't give up on Miguel. And I just can't believe I said that...." 

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Harmony Park  
When : 12:39 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

He heard everything. 

No one, in the distance he had been walking, couldn't have heard it. Grasping the bracelet so tightly that his hands turned to an ashen white, he shut his eyes. 

Damn, he was blind. 

_"Kay is gonna be all right....."_

She's always has been. 

'As if life can't get any worse,' he thought to himself. Not only was his lack of a love life nearing it's end, only staying because of guilt, he had a best friend who was.... 

He couldn't even think it. 

_"She might have depression...."_

No. It can't be possible. 

His grip on the bracelet became tighter and tighter, piercing his skin. But he didn't feel the blood trickling from his hand. All he could feel was the pain inside. It was the pain that was always the strongest; it was the pain he hoped he would never encounter. 

_"Kay is strong, she will NOT crumble...."_

She can't. 

He closed his eyes as Simone's words feel over him; he didn't listen, he felt. 

Everything just seemed to focus. 

What he saw, he didn't like. 

Kay seemed to be a much different person than what he has known. More unhappy, more bitter. He had notice it, but just brushed it off; Kay could handle herself, he always thought. But he never thought he would forget her. She was always there; waiting to help him when he needed it. But he did. 

He forgot about Kay. 

He neglected his own best friend; the one person who was always there. 

_'I promise that Kay could count on me for anything, while I'm still alive. I'll always will be there,'_

He promise her. He promised **himself**. 

He never did feel as bad as he did that moment. Because, even though he has been through rougher moments, he could say that it wasn't his fault. But this, **this** was his fault. It was his fault it even went this far without him noticing. 

"No," he whispered harshly. Why was everything falling apart at the seems? 

He promised himself never to forget her. He promised that he would always be there. He broke those promises right in half. 

The same promises that he would put back together. For himself. 

For her. 

"She won't. Not with me here," he said with a firm resolve and an attitude to boot. He threw the bracelet to Simone and stepped out of the shadows, never looking more serious. 

Miguel, Kay's best friend, was back. 

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's  
When : 7:27 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000 [speeding up time] 

Laughter wafted back and forth as the Bennett's/Russell's welcome barbecue went underway in the Bennett's back yard. Smells of charred chicken and beef perfumed the air as the sunset's magical colors of purple, red, and orange gave the world its color. Party lanterns were strewn everywhere, adding extra light to the soon to be night area. To the handy works of Charity, Jessica, Simone, and Kay, benches were placed strategically around the back yard and votive candles warned off any foreign insects that happened to be about. 

Grace, Sam, TC, and Eve were happily chatting away, glad to be home. The teens were scattered about, with the exception of Kay and Reese. Kay helped earlier, but she left as soon as her parents arrived. Jessica and Simone were in the kitchen, making the refreshments while Miguel and Charity were outside. 

Charity looked at Miguel, slightly angry at him and saddened at the same time too. He was oblivious to her stares for he was searching around the room for something; most likely someone. Charity thought back at the failed picnic when he came back from his walk, which took quite awhile. Miguel canceled the picnic saying that he had something important to do. Charity would have complied easily, if he had told her what it is. Miguel's eyes clouded, and he cryptically replied he couldn't tell her yet. 

'He promised that there wouldn't be any secrets,' Charity thought angrily. She told him too, and yet he still replied he couldn't. He would when he was able to, he pleaded. Two days ago, she would have accepted it, but after today, it made her more suspicious about Miguel. 

Charity felt as if she was in a tight space; on one hand, if she continued to ask Miguel, he would tell her. On the other hand, their relationship was already on shaky ground. One straw could break the camel's back. As she didn't want to lose Miguel, she decided to keep quiet about it. 

But it didn't make her any less happy about it. 

Noticing her stares didn't have any effect on Miguel, she sighed. 

"Miguel, I'm going to talk to-" 

"Yeah, sure fine Charity," he said interrupting her distractedly. Biting back a cry, she smiled and replied, "I won't be long." Noticing that he didn't care, she left Miguel. 

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's - Kitchen  
When : 7:28 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000  


"Simone, I don't like Miguel's plans for Project: Save Kay. Depending on him to help Kay, isn't a good idea. I mean, he is the one who is the source of this whole probl-" 

"Yes, you know that, I know that. But does Miguel know that? No. He doesn't know that Kay is in love with him." Simone tiredly replied. In addition to setting up the barbecue, she also had to deal with the pains of this afternoon. Miguel was in top defend Kay mode and he stubbornly wouldn't listen to reason, i.e., Simone. She thought back this afternoon, shaking her head. 

_ There was a long silence as the three teens stood, faced with something in common. Guilt was the central theme, but so was hope. Miguel broke the silence, wanting to help Kay as soon as possible. _

"I know I haven't been much of a friend to Kay this past year, and I might be partly to blame-" he conceded. 

'You don't know the half of it,' both Simone and Jessica thought. 

"-but I am her best friend. And I think I know how we can help her." Miguel finished. Simone hesitated, she didn't want things to get messier than it was now. Miguel knows, which means Miguel would be involved whether she liked it or not. Even if he had ignored her, he would always be there for Kay. Simone got that; she didn't like it. No, Miguel is the main source of the problem and he could make it a lot worse. 

'But he could make it better,' a voice in Simone said. 

And he could make it a hell of a lot worse. It was risky; if Kay revealed that she loved Miguel and Miguel, who was totally in love with Charity, lets her down, who knows what she would do? 

Faced with these thoughts, Simone became doubtful. "I don't know Miguel. Kay might not like you suddenly reappearing after all this time. She's smart; she'll figure out why you're doing this." 

"I know that. To a point it is true, but I still care about her like it or not." Miguel argued back. There was no way in hell he'd leave Kay alone until she got better. 

'Not,' Jessica thought. She too believed that Miguel was a wild card. He could help her sister, or he could drive her to the edge. Literally. But in fairness, Miguel didn't know that Kay was in love with him. Which is why it would be a death wish if he rose her hopes and just let her down. Besides the fact Kay would get suspicious by the sudden 'love' that was thrown to her. 

"Miguel, I know you care about Kay, but suddenly being apart of her life, would make her a tad bit wary. I don't think it's a good idea." Jessica said, voicing her thoughts. Simone nodded, agreeing while fingering the bracelet. 

"Look, I know that. Don't you think I do? Don't you think I realize that? But Kay is important to me, and I'll be damned if I just sat there and watched, knowing!" Miguel angrily shouted, scaring off the flock of ducks that had settled there. 

"God," his fingers ran through his hair, roughly, "It doesn't give me much pride when I say that I actually ignored the one thing in my life that has always been there. The one thing that has been there for everything. Is it so hard to believe that I'd like to make up for it?!" Each word and syllable raised a decibel as Miguel lashed out at Simone and Jessica. Simone was suprised as was Jessica who never knew that kindhearted Miguel actually could yell. 

Suprises never cease. 

"If someone asked me, what was the one thing I could count on, I would automatically think Kay. I've always believed that she would say the same thing about me. Now, I'd be surprised if she did. I don't like that; I don't like not being the first thing she says she could count on. I want to be the one stable thing she has!" 

"It sounds selfish yes, but it hurts to think that I didn't do anything to help Kay. That's why I need to help now. Whether you like it or not, I will help Kay because she is my friend. I may not seem like it, but I am. And it'd take a lot for me to go back on that." Miguel finished it with such vehemence that the flock of ducks that were resting in the pond, flew away frightened. Miguel turned to stare at the water, not caring whether not Simone and Jessica would help him. He would do it on his own if need be. 

The water was rippled from the sudden breeze that passed its way through. It waved back and forth, making rough edges through out the pond. Soon, it would go back to its tranquil state; untouched as if nothing ever touched it. 'God, please let it work out like this. Please, let our friendship be like it was again,' he silently pleaded, lost in thought. 

Simone and Jessica didn't like this one bit. If they could, they would wish that Miguel never heard of this. He could make this situation better and make it so much worse. It could go either way; if Miguel rose her hopes up and breaks her heart, it could be the last and final straw. But if he could help her..... Even so, he said he didn't care if he had their help or not. Which meant that if they went against him, who knew what he'd do? At least if they were with him, they could play back up. 

"Jessica, we have to follow Miguel. You and I know that he'll just do what he thinks is best for Kay. Which he thinks is him." Simone whispered as Miguel stared at the water. Jessica frowned, not liking it one bit. 

"I wish Miguel hadn't heard about Kay." 

"But he did," Simone whispered with annoyance, "And what we can do is follow along. Work as a team, somehow. We'll get Kay better." 

Jessica looked down on the ground, contemplating. She knew this was a mistake. This Miguel finding out, didn't sit well with her. But on the other hand, Miguel is her best friend. He could make her better and it would be helpful if they could get an idea of what Miguel was thinking. They didn't think of anything that would actually work. 

Miguel was their only hope. 

And Jessica didn't like it one bit. But.... 

"Okay, Simone. I don't like it, but Miguel knows. We might as well join him." 

With one final nod, they turn to Miguel. "Miguel, we're with you," said Simone, "Just know that this is a *team* effort, okay? She's our friend and sister too." 

He nodded, understanding. "Okay. But we'll do this on my terms...." 

Simone didn't like that since she, was after all, Kay's best friend. But there was nothing she could do about it. "Jessica, we can't stop Miguel. But maybe this is what Kay needs. We'll just see how it goes." 

"No, we shouldn't. I can't help but think that if Miguel just reappears and then just vanished that it would break Kay. I don't want to take the chance on her." Jessica huffed stubbornly. 

"Maybe so, Jess, but what can we do? We can't actually protect Kay from Miguel. We just see how it goes. That's all we can do right now. Besides, we don't have anything better, do we?" Simone asked as she finished pouring the punch. 

"Well, I still don't like it," Jessica grumbled. 

"No one said you had to." 

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's - Living Room  
When : 7:30 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

"Oh come on Reese! You know you look good, I don't see why you could be nervous." 

"Because everyone hasn't seen me like *this*. I'm allowed to feel nervous for their reactions." Reese quipped as Kay dragged him into the Bennett home. 

"Don't be such a baby, Reese. It's not as if you're facing the firing squad." Kay said happily. Although Reese didn't make her forget, she admired how much he tried. The way he had spoke to her about Miguel, made her believe, for one moment, that she just might have a chance with Miguel. Then reality sunk in. The light in her eyes dimmed a bit, as she thought about Miguel; the one thing that could make her mope this much. Reese, noticing this, pulled her into a hug. 

"Kay, remember what I said about Miguel. You shouldn't give up so easily." Reese said sighing. Not that he minded helping out a friend, it was just tiring to see Kay so down. She was a feisty person; never lost the light in her eyes. Reese didn't know what he could do to help her, but he was trying. Kay bursted out of the embrace, suddenly angry. 

"But I didn't. Damn it Reese, I've tried *everything* and I mean EVERYTHING. If Miguel ever had feelings for me, wouldn't it show by now? I can't keep on going like this. I just don't have it anymore." 

"Oh no you don't. Don't tell me I wasted my breath persuading you not to give up your quest for Miguel. I thought that you decided that you wouldn't!" Reese asked exasperated. 

"Well, I changed my mind. It's not worth the hurt, okay? Putting my heart on the line for my best friend who is head over heels in love with my cousin isn't the best thing to do, is it?" She folded her arms and walked across the threshold. 

'What is this? A bad episode of Dawson's Creek?' Reese thought sarcastically at Kay. 

"You can't just simply give up on the power of love. Sounds corny, I know but it's the truth." 

She rolled her eyes and faced Reese. "Yes, you're right; it is corny." 

"Do you remember anything that I said?" Reese asked, ignoring the last barb. 

Sighing, Kay nodded. Oh yes, she did remember. It was the only words of encouragement she has ever gotten with her quest for Miguel. 

_ "....And I can't believe I said that." _

Kay didn't say anything. She didn't believe it herself. Kay always thought that with Miguel out of the running, he would be elated. Added to the fact that Kay had a good time with him today and she was pretty sure he did too, it was a wonder that those words went past his lips. 

"But Kay, you and I both know you will **never** get over Miguel. Moving on to me, would add more complication than necessary." Reese continued at the suprised look on her face, "Yes, Kay I know I could have easily gotten a date with you being like this, but we all know it wouldn't last long." 

Kay was shocked at the last statement. This meant that he given up the opportunity to go on a date with her and even becoming her 'boyfriend'. For most of her life, Reese has always had a crush on her. She expected him to say how high when she said jump. It was as if she was stepping into the twilight zone. 

"Giving up on Miguel for you Kay, is giving up breathing. You two are the closest people I have ever seen. Charity will never compare to you because you Kay, have history with Miguel. That's why I'm not kissing you now. Because I know you'd compare it to Miguel and I think I deserve bit more than that." 

"But now that Charity is in his life, I'm just a memory to him, Reese." Kay was tired of this conversation already. 'It's ironic. People were telling me to give up on Miguel and when I do, I'm told to have faith,' she bitterly thought, 'Have faith that you will never get him, you mean.'

~*~ I can read your mind and I know your story   
~*~ I see what you're going through   
__

"And even memories haunt people Kay! Some people don't even move on BECAUSE of a memory! A memory of you would surely overcome Charity, flesh and blood." Reese continued. 

"So what? So what if Miguel suddenly sees me as more than a best friend?!? By then it'd be too late, Reese. I've already given up." She turned away from Reese, not really wanting to see his face that moment. 

~*~ It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry   
~*~ But I know it will come to you   
__

"Kay, if I know one thing, I know this. You will *never* give up on Miguel. You may say it, you may think it, but you don't feel it. Remember, even though I don't know you for as long as Miguel, I have watched you. Being a quitter isn't you; and to tell you the truth, I don't believe one word of it." 

Reese stepped out of the line on that one and he knew it. Kay's face scrunched up as she couldn't believe that he was actually telling *her* what she thought and felt. Never mind the fact that it was true. She whipped around with an angry scowl on her face. 

"What the **hell** gives you the right to say what I'm feeling?!? What I KNOW? You don't know shit about me Reese." Kay spat out angrily, "You don't know ME." 

Looking squarely in her eye, he retorted, "I might not know you, but I know how you act. You Kay, is not a quitter. Which suprises me. I don't believe for one-second that you have ever stopped loving Miguel. You never will and you know he will never stop loving you." 

"I don't believe in that anymore Reese. I just don't, okay? Mig-" she stopped and restarted, "Love will never come to me. It's just not possible." 

~*~ Don't surrender 'cause you can win __

Reese felt a light of hope race through him. 'Maybe there is hope for Kay and Miguel.' "You don't sound as sure of yourself Kay. You're cracking." 

"I'm not cracking!" Kay yelled stubbornly. 

She was cracking. 

~*~ In this thing called love __

Reese decided to approach it from a different angle since this one was obviously not working. Kay seemed to get more irritated by the moment. "Okay fine. Whatever you say." 

Kay looked at him suspiciously, knowing it could not be that easy. "That's the best thing you said so far." 

"But-" 

"I knew it was too good to be true." Kay mumbled, at the sudden 'but'. 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Doesn't mean I'll answer it. Go ahead, don't let me stop you." Kay waved at him to continue. 'Might as well have it all out.' 

"Do you want Miguel?" Reese asked, "And tell the honest truth, Kay," he quickly added as she opened her mouth ready to deny. 

Kay looked at Reese contemplating her answer. On one hand, she could lie and have this unwanted conversation over and done with, and on the other she had promised that she would start new. Which meant no lying or manipulations. 'This sucks.' she fumed. She didn't want to go back on her promise, but she also didn't want to answer the question; truthfully. 

Which made her think; did she want Miguel? 

~*~ When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
~*~ When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt   
__

"No, I don't want Miguel, Reese." Kay answered after a moment of debate. Reese knew she was telling the truth. He could see it in her eyes. It suprised him because he was so sur-

"I need him." Kay whispered hurtfully. She always considered herself to be an independent girl; she needed no one but herself. It was sort of a sucker punch with the realization. Needing Miguel was different from wanting him. A whole other level which she dared not to think about. Suddenly, she was pissed. She was really pissed. Kay just finally ready to throw in the towel, and here comes Reese, dragging it out again.

~*~ Don't give up on your faith   
~*~ Love comes to those who believe it   
~*~ And that's the way it is __

'Finally! Some progress!' Reese silently cheered. Now they were *finally* getting somewhere.' Reese thought with excitement. 

"So you admit it? Are you still in love with Miguel?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be. 

"No. I am NOT in love with Miguel." Kay said firmly. She wasn't going to budge on that. No way in hell. 

"You can't just turn your feelings over Miguel just like that," he snapped his fingers for the effect, "It's impossible. Stop lying to yourself and to me Kay." 

Taken aback, she crossed her arms defensively. "I'm not lying to anyone, Reese. I can't be in love with Miguel." 

"You said can't. Not that you didn't," he pointed out. 

"You know what I meant Reese! This conversation is over. I'm tired of talking about Miguel, okay? So leave it alone." 

~*~ When you question me for a simple answer   
~*~ I don't know what to say, no __

Reese raised his eyebrows; it was obvious he hit the mark. He was certain that all Kay said about her giving up Miguel was pure bull that she somehow convinced is true. Deciding to leave well enough, alone, he amended. 

"I'll leave it alone for now Kay; but you can never leave this alone. It will always find it's way back to you...." 

~*~ But it's plain to see, if you stick together   
~*~ You're gonna find a way, yeah 

Shaking her head out the thoughts, she smirked at Reese. "You wasted your breath Reese. You really did. There is no way in hell I will go and pine for Miguel. You can't make me do that. So don't start okay?" 

"I'm not starting anything, Kay. Just merely stating what I think." 

"Yes, but what you think is that I'm still in love with Miguel and that's not true." 

"Is it? You, Kay Bennett are in love with Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald." 

~*~ So don't surrender 'cause you can win   
~*~ In this thing called love 

"And you, Reese Durke don't know what the hell love means." Kay broke out flippantly. 

"You do?" Reese asked smirking. 

"I never said that. But how do you know what love is? And what it feels like?" she asked rolling her eyes. 

"I don't know how it feels to love or to be loved back, but I know it when I see it." 

Laughing, she looked at Reese as if he grew a third head. "Oh wise one, who knows everything about 'love'," she said the word bitterly and sarcastically, "Enlighten me please. I need to be reminded again about the fight for love." 

To her amazement, Reese actually took a moment to gather his thoughts. Kay patiently waited for his response, really wanting to know what he thought about love. Finally, Reese seemed to settle on something. 

"Love isn't something that is freely given," Reese began, "You have to fight for it sometimes, Kay. Even when everything looks like crap. Even when the odds are against you; love has a way of suprising everyone. It just shows up on you when you least expect it." 

~*~ When you want it the most there's no easy way out   
~*~ When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  


"You mean I have to fight for Miguel? AGAIN?" Kay asked with resentment, "Reese, there is no fight when I'm not even an obstacle, let alone an opponent. Miguel has never noticed me and he never will, so where the heck is this fight? No fights can be one sided," she ended with a sigh. 

"Not unless you tell Miguel how you feel, Kay." he argued right back. 

~*~ Don't give up on your faith   
~*~ Love comes to those who believe it 

'It's official. Reese has lost his mind.' She was absolutely shocked, she couldn't even say a steady stream of words. "You mean tell Miguel that I love him? As in more than a friend? Reese, I thought you were smart! God, where the hell did _that_ logic come from?" 

Reese nodded. It sounded good to him. 

"Okay, we need you to be committed," she said as she shook her head. 

"What is so wrong anyway telling Miguel that you love him? It won't be the end of the world." 

~*~ And that's the way it is 

"What's WRONG?!? You ask me what's WRONG for me to tell Miguel that I am in love with him?" Kay almost shouted. To her chagrined, Reese started to smile. Then she realized her blunder. 

"Told ya so," was all he said as she sat down on the couch with her head in her hands mumbling, 'I don't believe it.' 

He finally got her to admit that she is still in love with Miguel. She was tired of it. She was really tired of it. But deep inside, she was happy that someone actually made her realize that giving up on Miguel now, would be quitting. Still, she was tired. 'If he doesn't love me, if he doesn't notice me, then why the hell can't I give up hope?' 

"Reese, okay. Fine. I'm still in love with Miguel. But why should I hope for something that will never happen in a million years? You heard it yourself; Miguel sees me as his buddy. Why should I think any different?" She rubbed her head at the headache that was growing. 

~*~ When life is empty with no tomorrow 

"Because Kay, if you give up love, you will lead an empty life full of bitter resentment at yourself for not taking the chance and see for yourself if you had a chance with Miguel." 

~*~ And loneliness starts to call 

"Not as if I'm not living it now. I don't mind it if I could live it for the rest of my life," she shrugged off. 

"Kay, you may not be a people person, but I know you don't like to be alone. I bet that's your biggest fear, right?" 

He hit the mark. For she looked shell shocked. It was shocking that Reese could be so ... perceptive. But he was. 

He continued on, seeing the look on Kay's face proved it, "Then fight it. Love always wins out in the end, it's a known fact," Reese stated. 

~*~ Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow 

"That doesn't mean that I'll win, does it?" Kay asked sadly. 

"Doesn't mean you'll lose." 

~*~ 'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all 

Kay sighed. She was fighting a losing battle; again. Looking towards the heavens, she gave in. "All right Reese. You convinced me. I won't give up on Miguel. But I won't try to fight either." 

~*~ When you want it the most there's no easy way out   
~*~ When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  


He surrender wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but it was enough. Nodding, "Good. Now let's go join the party. I've accomplished my task." Reese started to move as Kay got up. 

~*~ Don't give up on your faith   
~*~ Love comes to those who believe it   
~*~ And that's the way it is  


"You mean that's it? You won't push it anymore? Why not?" Kay's questions came right after the other. She was so sure that he would continue this. 

"Sometimes, compromising is better than winning," Reese said as a matter of fact. 

Confused Kay asked, "Elaborate please." 

"When you compromise, both parties come to an understanding. Which I believe is better than one person winning and the other losing." 

She didn't believe it. Nodding, she walked to him. "Okay, yeah well. Whatever you say Reese. Anyway, you know you'll be a hit at the party. Everyone will be so suprised at my handy work." The change of topic was a sigh of relief. It's always better to ignore your problems as long as possible, and Kay was doing just that. 

Reese shrugged. "I wouldn't be so sure. I mean will they still recognize me? 

"There's only one way to find out," she said as she shoved Reese into the kitchen. 

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's  
When : 7:37 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000  


Miguel stared at the watch he was wearing. 'Kay should be here by now,' he thought anxiously. He was starting to get worried. What if she decided to runaway? What if she decided that she wanted nothing to do with him and she was avoiding him? 

What if she decided that she didn't want to live? 

His last thought put him on edge. Miguel couldn't imagine his life without Kay. And he didn't even want to think about the possibility. 

"Come on Kay. Where are you?" he whispered frantically. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. He wouldn't look in the mirror without being disgusted at himself. Jessica and Simone told him that she would be here around seven; that's what Kay told them. 

He mildly noticed that Charity wasn't fond of him either; she'll understand when he told her. The important priority to him at the moment to get Kay back. 

"Miguel, did you see Kay yet?" Simone asked him worriedly, "She should have been here by now." She had been running back and forth from the kitchen as was Jessica who was currently talking to Grace and Sam. 

"No, are you sure she said seven Simone?" 

Simone nodded, "Yes, Miguel. Maybe she's just running late. How about you? Is everything ready?" 

"Yeah, all we need is Kay...." 

Simone suddenly smiled. 'Time to put Project: Save Kay in action.' "Well, you have her now Miguel." She pointed towards the door where Kay was. Miguel followed her finger and found the feisty brunette who was talking to a guy. "She's right there with some guy. He seems so familiar, though." 

But Miguel wasn't listening. Kay looked ... different somehow. Maybe it was the remaining light and how it cast an ethereal look on her. Or maybe it was the way she sort of hunched down, not standing up to full height. Or how her brown eyes just seemed more larger, more weaker. But whatever it was, it made Miguel more determined than ever to help Kay. 

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's  
When : 7:37 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000 

"I hope you'll remember what I said Kay," Reese said as they both stepped outside into the back yard. Kay was scanning the crowd, looking for her friends and hoping Miguel wasn't here. She didn't want to face him tonight. 

"Yes, Reese I'll remember. Stop nagging me about it, okay?" Kay responded now looking at the beautiful final glimpse of the sun as day turned into night. Reese, however was looking for Miguel. When he spotted him talking to Simone, he looked down at Kay, who seemed to not know where he was, gazing at the sunset. 

"Kay, promise me you'll talk to Miguel tonight. You don't need to say you love him; just make the attempt." Reese pleaded with her. He wanted her to promise him, before she got wind of Miguel. 

"Isn't it beautiful Reese?" ignoring what he was saying for now, "Sometimes, I think that life is worth the hurt and pain to see a sunset. Other times, I would give it up in a heart beat just not to feel anything. It's funny sometimes how you can hate and love life in the same instance. Like I can love and hate Miguel at the same time. I love him because I just do; and I hate him for not seeing what was always there. What *never* left him." 

"But tomorrow, I'll wake up and I'll hope and wish and pray that this would be the day he'd notice me. This will be the day when he'll take me in his arms and say that he loves me. But it's not possible and it will never be. I finally realized that and now, just when I'm tired of crying, you just seemed to unburied it all over again." Reese didn't say anything; he felt that Kay wasn't talking to him, rather was talking to herself. 

As the last beam of the sun finally set, Kay gave a half smile and as tears started to well up. It was poetic justice somehow. Blinking back, she sighed and turned to Reese with a scowl on her face. "Sure, I'll talk to Miguel *if * he's here," Kay agreed, "I don't think he will be. Charity didn't mention it and Charity mentions *everything* about Miguel." 

"Yeah well, you never know Kay," Reese said as Miguel started to make his way over to them. He seemed nervous, but Reese was just glad he was here. 

~*~ When you want it the most there's no easy way out   
~*~ When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  


"Kay, there is never an easy way out. Not in life. And certainly not in love. But the key to beating life isn't just about getting what you want; it's about fighting for it. That's how we lose; if we never try; if we never took the chance necessary to see if we could win." 

"Oh great. Reese, the all knowing, has come back to earth." Kay grimaced. 

"It's the truth Kay. If we think we will never get what we want, we won't. It's about faith and believing that you can find love." 

~*~ Don't give up on your faith  
~*~ Love comes to those who believe it   
~*~ And that's the way it is   


"And that's the way it is? Oh right, of course it is. Hel-lo! Is there a brain in there? This is real life, Reese. Not some scripted novel or TV show!" Kay continued. 

"Maybe so, but dreams can happen, Kay. You just have to have faith." 

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't believe a guy this smart could be babbling about love and faith. "Yeah right Reese, and Miguel is just a few feet away from me, about to proclaim that he loves me and that he's leaving Charity. It won't happen." 

Smiling, "Looks like it will because Miguel is making his way over right now." Kay's eyes widened and her heart nearly stopped. 'This must be some joke.' 

"Reese, please don't scare me like that, okay? It's not funny." 

Reese became indignant. "I'm not lying! Turn around and see for yourself." Kay slowly turned around and sure enough, Miguel was strolling over with an anxious look etched on his face. Her breath caught and she gulped back, pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. 

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it Reese." 

"Believe it," was all he said as he started to walk away. 

~*~ That's the way it is   
~*~ That's the way it is, babe 

Kay looked at him frightened. 'Where the hell is he going?!?' "Reese, don't leave me like this! I can't face Miguel now!" 

"Hey you promised Kay! No better time than now. Just remember what I said," with that, Reese left Kay alone to face Miguel on her own. Kay, biting her lip looked at Miguel as he finally made eye contact with her. 

For both, time stood still as brown eyes searched brown. One was full of fright and amazement. The other was anxious and determined. They didn't hear the noise, the blasting of music from the speakers. They didn't hear the talking of people and laughter that erupted. They didn't see that it was completely dark and the stars where the only light besides the lanterns. They didn't see four different pairs of eyes, studying them as they gazed upon one another. It was as if they were in their own dream world. 

For Kay, she couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. If Reese was right... 'But he can't be right!' Kay thought screechingly, 'I can't get my hopes up. I just can't. Miguel is in love with Charity. He is NOT in love with me. He can't be in love with me.' She couldn't however, smash the little light of hope that she had. What if what she said would happen? What if Miguel admitted that he loved her? 

What then? 

~*~ Don't give up on your faith 

For Miguel, he never thought he'd be here, standing like this. He never thought he would encounter this problem; especially with Kay. Self resilient Kay who never depended on anyone. Who always seemed grounded; never dreaming, always doing. Miguel never thought he would stare into her eyes, trying to uncover the secrets she possessed about herself. He never thought he'd feel so many different emotions at once. 

Anger; at himself. 

Hate; at himself. 

Determination; for her. 

Caring; for her. 

Resentment; for the way their friendship ended. 'No, it's not the end,' trying to squash the thought out of his head, 'It will never end. It can't end.' But what if it did end? 

What then? 

~*~ Love comes to those who believe it 

Then time started again. Each of them came back and everything came rushing to them at once. The people started talking and laughing. The music started to pulse. The stars began to shine and the lanterns were burning. 

It was suddenly uncomfortable between Kay and Miguel. Kay looked at anywhere but Miguel. Miguel was staring at the sky. It was quiet; neither one of them saying anything. 

"Kay-" 

"Miguel-" both started at once. They both gave weak laughs, trying to cover the mounting tension. It became quiet again. 'Come on Kay, get it together,' she scolded herself. 

"Miguel, what do you want?" she asked curiously, having the courage to look at his face. 

"Some of your time, Kay. That's all I want. I need to talk to you about something." Miguel said. 

Kay nodded, 'This is it.' "Sure we can go inside... If you want to." 

"Um, not here Kay. I want to talk to you alone." Miguel looked at her pleadingly. 'Come on Kay. Do it for me.' She literally melted right there and kept from jumping up and down. Instead, she opted for a yes. 

"Where are we going, Miguel?" she asked as she stepped closer to him. 

"Actually Kay, it's a suprise," he said. 

Then he hesitated, about to ask the defining question. Nervously, he asked, "Do you trust me?" He held out his hand to her, hoping. 

Kay looked at his hand suspiciously. 'He asked me if I trust him? Did he need to ask me *that*? Why does he even need to ask? He should know by now.' As each second passed, Miguel's heart sunk deeper. His hand felt cool as the a gentle breeze came through. He remembered the water and their friendship. 'Say yes. Just say yes, Kay.' Then he got his answer. 

A warm hand, slight and smaller than his, made contact. Gently squeezing, Kay said with a soft smile, "With my life Miguel, with my life." 

He stared at their hands. Forever bonded, made to fit it seemed. It complimented each other; as if God did it on purpose. Their hands were the symbol of what they were. Forever connected; always Kay and Miguel. 

And he smiled. 

A true smile. 

A smile filled with hope. 

A smile filled with friendship. 

A genuine smile that went to his eyes. 

He never smiled like that for the longest. 

He wanted Kay to smile like that again. 

He needed Kay to smile like that again. 

Swinging their hands, he pulled Kay towards him and said softly, "Come on Kay. Let's go." 

And she smiled. 

A true smile. 

_

*....And that's the way it is.....* 

_

* * *


	5. Tonight, Tonight

Where: Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's  
When : 7:41 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000

Charity looked at Kay and Miguel deeply frowning. For the past ten minutes, she had been watching Miguel from a distance while Tabitha with her strange doll, Timmy, were talking to her about something. About how hot the night was, or about school, Charity didn't know or care. She was just glad someone had taken interest in her. So she nodded and smiled at the old woman at the same time watching Miguel from the view. When Miguel walked over to Kay, she instinctively watched closer; not knowing why, but she just felt warning bells go off inside of her.

When they just stood there and gazed at each other as if the world around them wasn't there, she completely zoned from Tabitha and watched their lips moved. To Charity, they talked slow. Each syllable was a second. Each syllable made her wonder. Each syllable was one too much.

Then it happened.

Her heart literally broke when Miguel held out his hand and Kay accepted it with a smile, making him smile.

A smile he never shown her before.

'But it can't be possible. They are friends, right?' Charity thought worriedly. She never thought too much of Kay and Miguel and their friendship. All she knew about it was that they grew up together and pretty much were inseparable. It wasn't as if they were going out together or something. So what was there to worry about?

But back then, she never had to worry about Miguel.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't catch Tabitha looking in the direction she was fixated at. Needless to say, Tabitha was suprised to see Kay and Miguel talking and holding hands. She glanced back at Charity who looked about to cry.

'Perfect,' Tabitha thought excitedly.

"Oh, excuse me Charity. I feel a bit thirsty. Do you want anything to drink while I'm at the refreshments?" Tabitha asked sweetly while smiling.

Charity was startled at the sound of Tabitha's voice saying her name. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts as she saw Miguel and Kay starting to walk out of the Bennett back yard. Giving a polite smile, she responded, "No thank you, Tabitha. I'm not thirsty. But, uh, can I ask you a question Tabitha?" She wringed her hands, getting apprehensive of what she just saw.

Tabitha knew what it was, but appeared to be suprised. "Of course dear. You can ask me anything."

Charity slightly hesitated, not feeling comfortable about asking Tabitha this. But she would be the one to know their history. Right? She has lived next to them for God knows how many years.

"Well, it's about Miguel and Kay-" she blurted out.

"Aren't they cute together?" Tabitha interrupted, smiling as their silhouettes disappeared into the crowd, "They would make a nice couple. But of course, you're dating Miguel." she accented the couple, trying to get it in Charity's mind.

Charity absent mindley nodded. "Yeah, they do look good together. You have known them for a long time, right?" she hurried on, changing the subject.

"Since they were about Timmy's size," pointing to her doll.

"So you know pretty much their whole history, right?"

Tabitha nodded. "As much as any neighbor would."

"Could you tell me about them?" she asked quickly, "I never knew what they were like, younger," she amended.

'Hm, Charity wants to know more about Kay and Miguel? This could work to our advantage," Tabitha thought quickly at the innocent blonde hair girl. She had been a bit weary when Tabitha approached her, which for her was unusual. Charity was always sickeningly sweet and perky. Now Tabitha knew why.

"Well, they were inseparable, those two. I couldn't imagine one without the other, back then. It was nearly impossible to get one of them to go to their doctors by themselves. So their families always scheduled them on the same day," Tabitha chuckled, "They gave their families a lot of trouble if they weren't together."

Charity soaked in all the information she was so far given. But she still needed more. "What else do you remember?"

"Let me see... They were always getting into mischief. Not a week went by without an adventure with those two. Usually it was Miguel who got Kay into trouble. People think it was always Kay, but I believe she just went along with what Miguel said. She looked up to him as if he was her hero. As she does now." She shifted Timmy to her other hip and her jewelry clacked together.

Charity was confused. "What do you mean by that?" She didn't like what she was hearing. The words spoken next did nothing to calm her fears. In fact, it became her worst nightmare a reality.

Tabitha spoke the next words as if it could be clearly seen by everyone, including Charity.

"Why, Kay and Miguel obviously love each other very much, Charity." 

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Streets of Harmony  
When : 7:51 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000

It was a peaceful silence The nothing kind where they never had anything to say and didn't mind at all. The never filled useless chatter in the void; it was rather nice to have some time alone to your own thoughts. However, the tranquility and comfortableness ended with the silence. Inside, their minds were in a maze of chaos. It was as if they were more comfortable with each other than their own selves.

Kay took a quick peak at Miguel, studying his frame. The element of the stars and the light of the crescent moon gave him a mysterious aura. It made her more curious as to what he was thinking. Especially since he was leading her to a 'suprise'. But the thought that haunted her the most was not what he was gong to show her, but what was he going to say? What would he do? What would she say? Would she admit that she loves him?

Could she admit that she loves him?

Kay frowned deeply. She did promise Reese that she would talk to Miguel. Although, she didn't promise that she would say that she loved Miguel, she couldn't help but think that maybe Reese was right. Get it all in the open and see where the wind will blow.

But could she handle the risk?

Could she handle Miguel's reaction?

Could she handle the rejection?

More now than ever, Miguel felt determined. He was suprised that Kay had so much trust in him when she had **no** reason to trust him. He never felt so relieved when she took his hand. If she didn't take his hand....

He sighed, thanking God that it didn't come to that. Hopefully it would never come to that.

Miguel took a glance at Kay and saw that she was frowning.

"Where are we going Miguel?" Kay softly asked. not that she minded going anywhere with him but she has always been curious about her whereabouts.

"Didn't I tell you that it's a suprise?" he answered amusedly.

"Yeah, but you know, I'm impatient and *hate* suprises," she reminded.

"Like I could ever forget."

"It's easy to be forgotten...." She half smiled sadly. Kay wistfully looked down, sighing. 'Reese is wrong. I can't believe I ever fooled myself into believing that he could actually care about me.' She could have kicked herself for letting her mind wander about "What Ifs?" In reality, dreams never come true; movies, maybe, but in the real world? Never.

Miguel looked at Kay with her head down. He never saw Kay so unhappy. Cranky and bitter yes, but it was just apart of her character. Unhappy, to the degree she was showing, wasn't. He stopped walking and gently grabbed her by the shoulders.

Kay looked at Miguel slightly shocked that he, for once, actually picked up on her tone. Usually, well ever since Charity came to town, he never seemed to know or even to care if she was upset or happy.

"It maybe easy to be forgotten, but you Kay, no one can ever forget. And if everyone does, just remember that I won't." Miguel stated. Kay just nodded. Even if it screamed hypocrital, she was moved by the words as few as they were.

Miguel nodded in approval. "Good, now come on. You're starting to lag behind."

"Me?! I don't lag behind Miguel. It's you who can't seem to catch up to me."

"Details, details," he passed off airily. "Just start walking."

She rolled her eyes. "Did you forget that you're the one leading?"

"Just shut up and walk."

"Geez, tone down the language, Miguel. You're rubbing off of me too much."

"I thought it was the other way around." Their laughter trailed them as they quickly fell back into their familiar banter.

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's  
When : 7:52 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000

"Why, Kay and Miguel obviously love each other very much, Charity."

Charity was dumbfounded. Tears pricked in the back of her eyes as she heard those words in her head. 'Maybe they love each other as a friend! Yeah, that's it. It HAS to be it.'

"You mean as a friend, right Tabitha? I mean, Miguel and I are dating! He can't possibly date someone while being in love with each other!" Charity said harshly, ignoring the small whisper that he could be in love with Kay, "Miguel isn't that kind of guy. He wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't hurt me that bad," her voice died down to a small whisper.

'This is better than I thought!' Tabitha thought, almost screaming in delight, 'We can finally get Charity over to our side.'

"Dear Charity, I'm sure they love each other as friends," Tabitha began, "But I wouldn't be suprised if it did turn out that Miguel loves Kay." Tabitha said easily, half saying the truth and half lying. In fact, she would be suprised if Miguel and Kay got together. Not because they didn't love each other, but Miguel and Charity were too wrapped up in their own little world to care who Kay was.

Charity opened her mouth to reply, but stopped as she saw Jessica frantically waving at her. She looked like she needed help with the guests. Glad for the interruption, she wanted to think about the information divulged later, she made an excuse. "I'm sorry Tabitha, but it looks like Jessica is having some trouble. Thanks for your time." She quickly left the woman with her doll as she walked towards a frantic Jessica.

Tabitha raised an eyebrow at the retreating girl, but didn't say anything. Timmy did it for her. He came into 'boy' mode and gave a questioning glance at Charity.

"Timmy wants to know why his Princess told Charity that Kay and Miguel were friends. Timmy is grateful for sparing sweet Charity any heart ache, but why?" Timmy asked. He heard everything that was said, and longed to hold Charity as her heart broke for that idiot of a boyfriend Miguel.

She looked down at Timmy. "Oh please, Tim Tims. I wasn't sparing her any heart ache! In fact, I just made it a whole lot worse!" She cackled lightly.

"Timmy is confused. How did Tabitha make it worse?"

"I planted the seed of jealousy and doubt, Timmy!" Tabitha proclaimed proudly. Still, Timmy had a blank look on his face. She sighed, clarifying, "You know how the tombs said that in order to bring Charity over to the dark side, Miguel needs to be killed because of their 'destined' love and all that bull?" 

Timmy nodded. "The brat can't obviously be killed so what's the next best thing?"

"Timmy doesn't know, Tabitha," Timmy said after a while in thought.

"Have them break up you dolt! It will send Charity over to our side if she doesn't have Miguel! Or better yet, lose him to Kay, her own cousin. It's obvious that Miguel cares about Kay, Timmy. Just think, with that wooden head of yours. We just have to make sure that Kay and Miguel get together and *BAM*! Charity loses it, not that she had very much in the first place."

"But Timmy is still confused. Why didn't Princess tell that to Charity, then? Why did you let Charity think that they were friends?"

Tabitha rolled her eyes lovingly at her doll. He was perceptive, but an idiot. "Because it will work to our advantage even more if we don't push it. The seed of doubt has already been planted; all we have to do is watch while it grows and festers, and then we'll go in for the jugular and I can get my powers back!" She concluded happily.

Timmy shook his head. "Timmy doesn't think it will work. Besides, why would Miguel want Kay when he can have sweet and loving Charity?"

"Oh hush Timmy," Tabitha shushed, "Your Charity won't be sweet and loving anymore once she is on our side, you know."

"Timmy wants Charity to be happy. She doesn't deserve this. Miguel is an idiot for ignoring her for Kay, the mean witch." Timmy said vehemently.

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Tim Tims, save it. Everyone already knows you like Charity over Kay, but have you ever thought the whole world likes Charity, as sickening as she is over Kay?" Tabitha shook her head. "I don't know how Kay does it, living with her."

Timmy ignored her. "I don't know how anyone can live with Kay. Poor Charity, she doesn't know what her cousin and boyfriend are doing behind her back. I can't watch what ever happens."

"Well, I can," Tabitha said amusedly, "Oh the fireworks, Timmy! But Kay and Miguel aren't doing anything just yet. Maybe never," she shrugged, "That doesn't mean we won't let Charity believe it."

Timmy sighed. Tabitha was right. Fireworks would be putting it lightly, but she was right nonetheless. Staring at Charity longingly who was talking to Jessica, he shook his head in pity at the three, even Kay. He had a feeling that everything would never be the same if Kay and Miguel got together. It was a weird one since he never really *felt* as in fore shadow, but as Tabitha looked on in glee of the prospect of getting her powers back, he just got the feeling that something big would happen.

And he was right.

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Suprise  
When : 8:22 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000

He led her slowly down the steep hill as they made their way to the suprise. He had gently wrapped his left arm around her waist while she in turn, wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

"Miguel?! Can you please tell me where the hell you're going? Or can you at least take this stupid blind fold off? I don't like not seeing where I'm going." Kay irritably fumed as she almost lost her footing, again.

When they reached the entrance of whatever it was, Miguel underhandedly took out a blind fold from his pocket and asked her to wear it. Kay had never been to big on blindfolds since the birthday disaster with the pin the tail on the donkey. Needless to say, she didn't pin the tail on the right donkey. It took a lot of weaseling from Miguel, but he finally got her to agree to wearing it. 

"Kay, we're almost there. Come on, we came all this way. Could you at least hold on for another five minutes?" Miguel pleaded with her.

"Oh no, Miguel. See, right now I'm blindfolded so you can't make me give in to the 'poor pitiful me' look. You know I can't resist that and I can't believe you would be so sneaky to even stoop that low," Kay mumbled half angrily.

"Well, if I stooped that low, it must be a good surprise, right? I wouldn't go all these lengths and listen to you complain for nothing you know," Miguel responded half jokingly. In all truth, Kay has always been independent. She just didn't like to be handicapped.

"Yeah, well Miguel, it better be good or otherwise you're gonna get it from me. I can't believe I even agreed to this." Kay said, but secretly she was glad she did. They were talking as if nothing had changed As if everything was the same as always. That made Kay content, but not overly happy. They were talking back and forth like they used to; him always cheering her on and she always brought him down. They were opposites, yet the same.

"Kay, you know no one can resist the old charms of the Lopez-Fitzgerald men," Miguel said matter of factly.

"Wanna bet?" Kay knew it was true; at least for Miguel, but she'd never hear the end of this if she didn't deflate his ego soon.

"Better watch it; I'm the one who is leading you. You can't see remember? For all you know I'm leading you over a cliff."

"Are you?"

"Not exactly."

"Stop joking. Then what's the point?"

"Just keep quiet."

"I never could do that."

"Well then, you'll learn."

"I don't learn too well."

"You will this time."

"Miguel, no one can say what I will or won't do. Not even you."

"Miracles do happen."

"To some, maybe, but never to me."

"Never say never."

"And never say it will happen when it won't."

"Wanna bet, Bennett? It's proven that miracles can happen."

"You better watch it, Miguel. You're already skating on thin ice because of this stupid thing."

"Just keep quiet. Didn't we say something like that already?"

Kay shrugged. "We think alike?" She started to itch off the blind fold around her eyes.

Miguel grabbed her hand away from the blind fold and answered, "Sometimes.... Don't cheat Bennett."

"Hey! I didn't cheat! The blind fold was starting to itch." Kay adamantly replied. Yes, she had a history of peaking at suprises, but she really did try not to rip it off from her head. It really was starting to itch, anyway.

"Yeah, sure it was Kay. I don't know why you would want to take it off since we're here." Miguel smugly answered as he gazed at his suprise. There was a small doubt that Kay would run away and scream, but most likely, she would remember the night, long ago. He worked hard on it in the few hours he had.

"About damn time. Now can I take this stupid thing off? Or do you want to me to suffer?"

"I would choose suffer, but I'll let you slide this time Bennett."

"Oh how gracious of you." Kay sarcastically said already ripping the blind fold off, "With friends like thes-" She gasped and stepped away from Miguel as her brown eyes gazed around the familiar place. The itchy blind fold was worth to see it again. Noting was said for a while as Kay was overwhelmed with emotion. It was a perfect night to see the old childhood place.

They were standing at the edge of a cliff, which ironically Kay said they were heading a while back. The summer rain in Maine, gave the grass it's lushness and soft green color. On one side of them, lay a forest where trees covered the view of Harmony. The other side was a small slope with a dirt path for anyone to go down to. There was a small cliff's edge a few feet away from where they were standing and it's view was magical. 

Harmony's small, fresh water river flowed calmly along and it's bank was littered here and there with small daisies and violets. A proud standing tree was tall and wide as it was leaning over the river. A few feet away, hidden from Kay's view, was a pair of swings of the shade red connecting to the tree; worn, but still usable. Everything looked new and untouched to the world. It was a shame that something so beautiful would get torn down, but it was. Kay thought they had scheduled it for today, but it looked like she was wrong.

Kay was stunned into silence. Good or bad, Miguel couldn't see from where he was standing. As the seconds passed by, for the second time that night, he awaited for Kay's answer. He couldn't stand this silence. Kay's stance never wavered. If he didn't know any better, Miguel would think she was a statue.

"I told you miracles do happen. You kept quiet for more than five seconds," he softly, but nervously kidded as he watched her from behind. When no response was heard, he continued. "I guess I won the bet, huh? Told ya I could teach you to be quiet." Still, no answer.

"I guess you hate it. I'm sorry I didn't mean to drag you here, Kay. We can leave if you want. If that's what you want." Miguel cautiously said with a sinking heart. He didn't want to make her upset at him. But he had been so sure she would lov-

"Of all places, Miguel," she interrupted, whispering, "Of all places." It was so quiet that he could hear the response; he would have missed it easily. However, he wanted to miss it. Miguel immediately regretted ever bringing her here. 'Looks like she hates it. Way to go, Miguel.' He gulped back and stated over again, "I said we could leave if you wanted to. We can leave now. Just say the word Kay."

"Leave Miguel? You think I want to leave this?" She pointed to the landscape with her back still towards him. He ignored her, his thoughts were louder than she was.

"This was a bad idea. I know that now. I'm sorry I brought you here, Kay. You hate it; it's obvious. Damn, I'm an idiot right?" Miguel said, stepping closer to her. He reached out to touch her, but at the last moment, retreated his hand back. Resigning, he sighed, tired and defeated. "Let's just go."

"No!" Kay yelled, whipping around to come nose to nose to him. Miguel looked at her, eyes questioning. Softer, but firm Kay responded, "I don't want to leave Miguel. I want to stay here," Kay hesitated on what she was about to say next, "With you." The hard, sarcastic frown was removed and in it's place was soft smile that made Miguel's heart leap. He let out his breath slowly at her words of admission and smiled at her.

"I, uh, thought you hated it by the way you were being quiet," he said seriously. To his suprise, Kay laughed. She laughed even harder by the confused look that settled upon Miguel's face. It was so funny that just yesterday she was bawling her eyes out over him since he didn't care and today, he showed so much concern, *he* was concerned for her liking what he did or hated it.

"Kay, are you okay? What's so funny?" Kay tried to calm down, but little snickering filtered in and out.

"You are, Miguel. You're being ridiculous. Hate it? I love it Miguel," she said seriously, "I love anything you give me, Miguel. It's a guarantee that will never expire. But this," She walked away from him and spun around, giddily, "This I love! How did you do this? I thought they were clearing the area for some new building."

"They are, but since you are the police commissioner's daughter, and I am the brother of a cop, I used a few strings and delayed this until next week."

She shook her head and giggled. Kay didn't giggle, which made Miguel more confused than ever. Giddy and giggling, are not the words to describe Kay, which was what she was now. Not that he was complaining; a giddy and giggling Kay was better than a sarcastic and bitter one. "You're amazing, you know that? I can't believe that you would go through the trouble, Miguel, and think I'll hate it."

"I'm really amazing, aren't I?" He broadly smiled, agreeing.

"I'll let that comment go this time and I won't ever repeat this," she kidded, "But yes, you're something else Miguel."

She smiled at him gratefully. "I needed this, you know. And you gave it to me. Thank you."

"You don't need to say thank you, Kay. Just seeing you smile is enough. You never smile a lot," 'But you will now,' Miguel silently added.

Kay looked at him shocked. It was her turn to be confused. "You noticed?" She didn't try to hide it. It was true; she never smiled a lot. She never had anything to smile about. Well, not a lot anyway. His smile disappeared, and the joking that was in his eyes a second ago, was gone. The wind started to play with her, ruffling it slightly making it billow beneath her. Her eyes held a playful look while on her face was suprise. She looked beautiful. 'She has always been beautiful,' Miguel noted. No, she was always that. She looked.....

Different. 

"I notice everything about you." Miguel said softly, coming towards her. He said it so smoothly; his eyes flickered with emotion so fast, Kay didn't know what he was thinking. She could always read him; he was easy to read. Everything he did, Kay knew it before he did. But now she didn't have a clue-

"You do?" She asked nervously.

What he was going to do.

Kay held her breath as the gap between them became smaller and smaller. She felt as if her life was in slow motion. Her heart thudded against its ribcage and she could feel the blood rushing from her head. He was so close. So very close. Something had changed. The energy had shifted. Kay didn't notice anything but Miguel. She didn't think a coherent thought. She couldn't think even if she tried. Suddenly he was very close. His body heat radiated off from his skin and she could smell his skin. It smelled like him. Clean, easy going, and a bit.....

"Yes," he whispered.

Dangerous.

Kay slowly exhaled the breath as everything started to come into focus. "Yes, what?" Kay asked. She was suprised she could even speak, let alone breath. 

He was fixated on her eyes; so trusting, so warm. It was a moth to a flame. He didn't know he was getting to a dangerous point. Warning bells were going off left and right but he ignored them. Miguel felt as if he was in a trance. 

Kay's trance.

He leaned a little closer, as her eye lids lowered in anticipation and she leaned upwards toward him. 

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's  
When : 7:45 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000

Reese couldn't help hiding the grin as he saw Kay and Miguel holding hands. He never thought it'd be so soon, however. He just hoped that Miguel wouldn't raise her hopes and break her heart, again. He frowned slightly at the possibility of it. He was sure that Kay and Miguel would work out, but he couldn't help but think he could be wrong. 

'Nah,' Reese shrugged off. He was right; he was sure of it.

Besides, he worked real hard to get Kay even have to admit that she had feelings for him, which was a feat in itself. There was no way in hell they wouldn't be together after that.

As they walked off, Reese felt his belief affirmed. He turned around, happy to see that Kay would finally get Miguel. Then he caught glimpse of a familiar blonde staring longingly at Kay and Miguel. She looked so sad as the older woman beside her with her doll was talking to her, as if she knew what was happening.

Charity.

He had forgotten about her.

Although Charity was never his favorite person, he didn't hate her and she didn't deserve this. She had been through a rough year, and the support that she always had was holding hands with another girl. The same girl Reese was helping at the same time.

Either way the triangle went, someone was bound to get hurt. Charity or Kay; neither one of them deserving. But the simple fact was that there was only one Miguel. There could only be one girl that he loved. Reese was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the person standing beside him.

"This is a mess," she said while folding her arms, "I hope Miguel knows what he's doing."

Reese turned to Simone suprised. "What is Miguel doing? You sound as if you know."

Simone looked at Reese and almost had a heart attack. "Oh my God, is that you Reese? What the hell happened? Who did this to you? HOW did they do this to you?" Simone, in character, asked ignoring his questions. She admirably looked up and down at him, taking him in.

There was faint amusement on Reese's face as answered. "In that order, I got a 'make over', Kay, and I have no clue." He shrugged uncomfortably not liking to be gawked at, but understood.

"I'm sorry Reese. It's just that you... You look.... Put it this way; you look different. Kay certainly did a number on you." 

"Yeah well, she had a good subject, but that's my opinion," he said smiling, "But why did you say you hoped Miguel knew what he was doing?"

Simone bit her lip and quickly thought up a lie that would make Kay proud. She didn't want to lie, but Miguel made it clear that it should stay between the three of them, until further notice. "Well, you see, I don't want, uh, Charity to think that something is going with Kay and Miguel."

Simone turned away and pointed at Charity. "She has been acting funny lately and I think that Miguel is the problem," she half lied. She did think that Charity was acting funny, not cheery as she should be, but she didn't know nor did she care if Miguel was the problem.

Reese nodded. "I guess Miguel is finally realizing what an ass he has been to Kay."

Simone frowned, a bit wary. "I just hope we don't have some messed up love triangle that should be on Jerry Springer," she looked at Reese, suddenly remembering, "Oh I am so sorry Reese! I'm such an idiot! I forgot you're still in love with Kay and here I am going about Charity's feelings when I forgot about yours."

"Ah, don't worry about it Simone. I got over Kay a long time ago. Thanks for being concerned, though," Reese said dismissively.

Simone studied Reese, feeling a bit bad for him. "You know, you're my friend too Reese. I care about what happens with you. Just know that okay?"

Reese put his arm around her, touched by her concern. "Same here, Simone. Same here."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Suprise [Nevaeh's Peak]  
When : 8:22 PM Thursday, June 15, 2000

"This is not your suprise," was what he said lightly, whispering in her ear. 

He immediately stepped back away from her, and rakishly combed through his hair with his hand. She opened her eyes up as she heard his voice and felt coolness in the spot he was standing just a minute ago. Kay never felt so hurt; she was so sure that he was going to kiss her. All the signs were there. She wrapped her arms around herself, studying the moving water. She stood stock still, waiting for something to happen. Kay knew it was Charity he was thinking about. 'It's *always* her,' she thought bitterly, 'Why should you think it will ever be you for once?'

Miguel blinked slowly, trying to figure out what had just happened. One moment, they were laughing and joking around. The next, he was one inch away from her. He didn't know what he was about to do, but the way she just looked; vulnerable, trusting, so trusting, drew her to him in a trance like state. 

He could have kicked himself the way Kay stood, alone and hurt. It would be so much simpler if he could show her, instead of telling her. 'God, I did it again,' he thought to himself. He inhaled a breath of air as the few uncomfortable silences they have ever shared, settled.

"Kay, would you like to see your real suprise?" Miguel asked her with the courage he still had left.

It took a moment for Kay to bring herself out of it. She tried to replay the moments events in her mind, but everything was muddled. She remembered his steps. A soft rhythm, growing louder. She remembered the heat. The body heat that had radiated from his body as he stood inches away from her. She remembered the way he looked at her; Kay couldn't decipher what emotion it was. All she knew was that her heart was beating faster, an amazing feat since it was already at its fastest pace when she was always near him. She blinked once and looked up at Miguel.

"Yes, I would like to see my real suprise Miguel," she said detachedly. It was easier to be detached; she needed to think things on her own. To sort them out.

Miguel was bothered by the emotionless tone of her voice, but didn't say a word. "Come on then. Let's go." Miguel said as he took Kay's hand. They quietly strolled down the slope, nothingness being their conversation. That is, until Kay broke the empty silence.

"Your hand is warm." Kay quietly questioned, "Why?" It was a simple question she asked. But in it was a loaded one. Kay wanted to know why. She needed to figure out everything.

He didn't give in the urge to pull it away, as he faltered for the answer. Kay just looked so angelic and peaceful, it made him to be edgy. Usually, the tables were turned and he was calm while she was always on edge. He licked his lips, contemplating. "I guess I was nervous," Miguel finally admitted.

She looked at him, confused. "Why would you be so nervous Miguel?"

"You." The word just popped out of his mouth. Miguel didn't need to think about it twice. It was her who made him to be on edge tonight. It was her who made him the most relaxed. It was just her.

"Me. Miguel, you don't have any reason to be nervous around me," Kay said. She was suprised by his answer somewhat. She had been sure it would have been he had been worried about Charity and felt the need to leave her, again.

"Do I?" He asked softly. Kay looked down on the ground, unable to answer. They were nearing the river on the other side of the willow tree. The leaves crackled and shook as the continuos wind swept by. Unlike the soothing breezes that they felt already, this one was stronger than the others. It felt like fall instead of the beginnings of summer. It was then Kay heard the familiar creaking of swings. Not just any swings, but the swings from long ago. She could already hear the laughter and the sides of mouth twitched in a sad smile in remembrance. She shook her head, drifting into territories she didn't want to go to just yet. But Miguel seemed to have different ideas because he lead her closer to the tree.

'It can't be. It just can't be,' was all Kay thought as she saw a peak of flaming red. Familiar red. She stepped away from Miguel, peaking a bit closer to her left. Kay needed to see this for herself, and Miguel obliged. Taking unsure steps, she saw them. Two swings, both the shade of fire engine red. The ropes were made of ringed metal and the seat was a sturdy wood. 

The closer they got, the more stronger and familiar the place was.

_"....Believe...."_

Memories started to seep into Kay's mind. Standing at the foot of the river, she stared at the pair of red swings.

_"Do you believe, Kay?...."_

She closed her eyes, unaware of Miguel looking straight at her. The world she knew disappeared. She could see the little children happily playing on the swings, laughing. A little girl and a boy.

_"I believe...."_

'I believe.' She opened her eyes; the memory passed at quickly as it came. Reality hit her hard as it never did before. Tears formed in her eyes and the world became foggy again.

"Do you want to cross the river, Kay?" Miguel softly said unknowing of the emotions going through her. She pondered for a bit. To cross the river meant to cross back into a world where she never touched in her mind. It was too painful in her mind, so how would it be if she did it in the now?

"Yes," she said unknowingly. It came automatic; her mind screamed no, it would be too painful, but something inside her said yes. He stepped up to her and tugged on her arm.

"Come on. We'll take the bridge this time," he said while Kay merely nodded. She followed him to the bridge as she everything started to become clear....

The little girl looked unhappily at the swings as her friend jiggled one of the swings back and forth, checking for its sturdiness. It was night and they weren't supposed to be here. Their Mom and dad both said specifically that this place was off limits. But of course, he defied them and dragged her along, again. He always was after the 'unforbiddens.' Anything that was off limits, they had to try at least once. She was wary of him, but she happily agreed to anything he said. That was just the way they were.

"Miguel, why are we here? We're gonna get in trouble if we get caught," Kay cautiously said. She didn't want to sound like a wimp, but in her nine year old mind, trouble was a bad thing to get into; even if you don't feel good.

"Why do you always have to say that, Kay? You need to loosen up a little," a nine year old Miguel replied.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Because, you idiot, we always do. When didn't we ever get caught?"

Miguel shrugged. "I dunno... Maybe we won't this time?"

Kay just shook her head. It was funny; she should have been used to it by now, but she just couldn't help but go along with what he said. "Why do I have to be in trouble with you? I'm always in trouble already."

Miguel gave a toothy grin; he had lost his tooth two weeks ago. "Because you're my best friend. 'Sides what else would you do? Play with your dolls?" Miguel taunted, sweetly. Immediately, Kay's eyes narrowed. She hated being called a girl. Not that she wasn't one, but it has always made her be the odd 'man' out in the boy's games.

"I'll show you who is a girl." Kay said, defiantly. It was just what Miguel wanted.

"Good," he said, nodding his approval, "Now come on, and help me with the swings." Kay quickly obliged and helped her friend, laughing and talking about school and baseball.

They had found this place back in the spring that was strangely called Nevaeh's Peak. It was a small uncharted land that was apart for Harmony for ages, but unknown to most of the citizens. Kay and Miguel couldn't find why since it was beautiful. Lush grass was soft if you took off your shoes as they did just now. It wasn't stiff as some over watered grass. The water was pure and clear and flowed softly along creating a music of it's own. Crickets chimed in their bit of music being nature's viola's and night birds sung the sweetest songs; glorious and unaware of anyone around them. If you listen closely, the place was an opera of music. Everything and anything adding it's own piece to the song.

The willow tree was filled with pinkish-white flowers that had bloomed earlier in May. It leaned forward to the water as if watching it's own reflection in the river's bend. Suspiciously hung on the tree were a pair of red swings; the only burst of color that appeared anywhere in Nevaeh's Peak. It's nature that was untouched by the merging city life that Harmony was slowly coming into. Although, one may wonder who would actually cultivate such a place and not flaunt it; it was near perfection.

"There! It's fixed!" Miguel yelled happily as he pushed one of the rickety swings. Kay looked on apprehensively as her best friend started to climb onto the swing.

"I still don't know, Miguel. Maybe we shouldn't do thi-"

"Girl," Miguel interrupted simply as he began to push off. Kay came pouncing on the swings at the comment, and began to swing in rhythm with Miguel.

"I'll show you who's the girl, Miguel," Kay promised as she stared at the water beneath her. Okay, so she was slightly scared; she never had been a big fan of water, let alone swim in it. But if Miguel said the word girl one more time....

"Didn't change much, did it?" Miguel asked Kay as they made their way to the tree. They had just crossed the bridge and slowly walked in silence as the vision of the tree became clearer.

"Hm?" Kay asked as she mentally shook her head out of the memory. "What did you say?"

"I asked if the tree didn't change much," Miguel quickly answered, "Where were you? You seemed as if you were in another world."

Kay shook her head and quirked her mouth. "Nope. Just in another lifetime."

Miguel stopped at one of the swings. "Which?" Kay had been in deep thought and while he didn't want to disturb her, he wanted to know what was going on in her head. She had been really quiet when they were walking.

She waved her hand, dismissing as she got on the other swing. "Don't worry about it. It isn't important; it's in the past." She paused and added, "Where it should be."

Miguel just accepted it as he carefully looked at Kay as she began to swing back and forth. She had taken the bun out of her hair earlier and let her hair loose. It floated softly around her as she gained speed. Kay herself closed her eyes, and she began to go higher. 

And higher.

And higher.

Her body lurched inside and tightened at the extent of the heights it was being pushed to. But she didn't care. It felt good to be care free as if the world was perfect. Kay slowly opened her eyes and everything just hit her all at once. She could see the wind if she squinted hard enough. The trees were getting closer and her feet looked high above the ground. She loved the rush. Kay dared to look up at the stars which look like a twisted mix of sun rays and pure black. It was dizzying, but she still stared at it; hypnotic to it's brightness. She put one hand out. Kay would have smiled if not for the force of gravity that was in on her. The sensations were all too familiar...  
_  
...stars..._

...touch...

...believe...

Believe.

Kay smiled happily at the night stars. It was one of the reasons why she was a night person. She could stare at the stars all day. Wishing, hoping, dreaming. Her Mom once said that the night sky was a gate way into Heaven and God made little holes in it for them to give them a view of it. She was memorized; whether what her Mom said was true or not. It still didn't take away the magnificence to her. She pushed higher and higher, putting one hand out, trying to grab one of God's little window's of Heaven.

Each time she came back to earth, she would push harder. Yet the stars were out of reach. A frown creased her small face as with each push, hope to grab a star dwindled. Then she just stopped. Putting her feet on the ground, she stopped the swing to a halt. Quietly, she continued to stare at the night sky, wondering.

Miguel had noticed Kay's fixation on the sky. He never knew why she was so in love with stars. But he accepted it. Kay was different from the other girls he had known. Especially his sister Theresa who always found tea parties more fun than playing mud puddles with him. He wasn't swinging as hard and as fast as Kay, keeping his own pace. It was more fun watching Kay swing than it was for him to do it.

So that was what he was doing. Watching Kay on the swings. She was like a moving blurb for lack of a better term. Miguel could see Kay, but she was so fast and so high, he almost gave up trying to keep up with her. That is, until she stopped. For a while, he just thought Kay wanted to take a break. 

But she never started up again. 

~*~ Time is never time at all 

Kay just continued to look at the sky with a questionable frown on her face. Miguel didn't like it. It seemed a bit more off; more wrong than it should have been. The silence was deafening; Kay made no move to tell him and he guessed that he would have to do it.

"Kay, why do you stare at the stars?" Miguel asked. It was a stupid question, but he needed to know. Kay turned at him, suprised to see him there. She was startled by his voice, but it was a welcome distraction.

"I don't know why. I guess I always wanted to catch one," she simply answered. It seemed good enough, but it didn't answer the rest of questions Miguel had.

"Why do you wanna to catch one?"

She shrugged. "Mom said to me once that it's a gateway into heaven and that when you catch one, you can see God and all his angels. I guess I always wanted to see for myself."

~*~ You can never ever leave

Miguel still was confused. "So why did you stop? You can't give up."

Kay paused for a long while, contemplating. Why did she stop? Finally, she just shook her head. "Cuz, I'm never gonna catch one. It's too outta of reach."

It was Miguel's turn to stop and think. Kay, at the moment was just twisting around in the swing, seeming to have no care in the world but he knew better. It hurt him to think that she would just give up on something. It was obvious to him that she wanted to get a star. No, she would get that star. He believed in her. She could get anything she wanted if she put her mind to it.

"Don't say that Kay. You'll get your star and it'd be the biggest and most brightest one of all," he adamantly said, straightening his back. It was true.

~*~ Without leaving a piece of youth 

"Ya think I can reach the star, Miguel?" Kay said with slight hope in her voice. She looked back at the stars; it still looked out of reach to her. The doubt came back to her and she frowned once again.

"I believe you can, Kay." Kay whipped around to face him. No one ever said they believed in her before. Until now, at least.

"You believe in me, Miguel?" she parroted. Kay needed to be sure.

~*~ And our lives are forever changed 

"Of course I do. You could catch as many stars as you want Kay," Miguel said smiling, "It's never out of reach."

The words settled in her. 'You could catch as many stars you want. Miguel believes in you,' she repeated to herself. Soon enough, the words began to take shape. Hesitating, she slowly started to swing again. This time, she was more careful and cautious. Miguel looked at her approvingly and she was filled with more hope. Then he started to swing also; in rhythm to her until they were both at the same height. 

"You think so Miguel? You really think I can catch a star?" Kay asked quietly. No one ever said that she could do something. Well, something that she wanted to do.

"I believe you can Kay. You just have to believe in it too. All you have to do is close your eyes," he closed his eyes in effect, "Pray, and then believe." He said it so simply; so innocently it would have been laughable at any other moment. But his eyes. His eyes held a certain determination and caring for her. He seemed to believe it. And she believed it too.

"Come on Kay! You can do it! All you have to do is believe!" He shouted above the wind. The words were jumbled to Kay; she couldn't hear well with the wind rushing past her ears, but somehow she got the meaning. She closed her eyes and she believed.

_Believe...._

The ground started to take shape as Kay suddenly stopped it. It was too much. Nothing, everything. It was just too much. She was high one minute and the next, she felt like crying. Right then, she felt the latter. She looked at the sky and the stars as a lone tear fell down. Kay quickly swiped it away and turned her head away from Miguel. 

~*~ We will never be the same  
  
He had seen her cry before; the very few times in her life that she did cry, he was always there. But it still didn't make her feel any less stupid for crying. Crying was weakness; a weakness she couldn't handle or stand. But Kay didn't have to worry about Miguel not noticing. She took a quick glance over her shoulder and saw that he was lost in deep thought. Miguel seemed to be as lost as she was. All he was doing was staring at the water.....

~*~ The more you change   
~*~ The less you feel 

_Believe...._

Can she believe?

She didn't get the star.

It was too far up, she said.

Tears were forming in her eyes when she said it.

She really did believe that she would get the star.

But she didn't....

~*~ Believe

"Kay, just because you couldn't get that star now doesn't mean you'll never reach it." Miguel wisely said, "All you have to do is try harder next time and you'll get it. You'll see."

"I don't think I'll ever get a star, Miguel. It's hopeless. I never get what I want and this time is no different," Kay sniffed sadly, "You shouldn't believe in me Miguel. It'd get you nowhere." She truly meant that. Kay didn't want Miguel to go cheer for her while he could do more important things. More important than her.

~*~ Believe in me, 

"Nope. I won't do it, Kay. So what if you didn't get the star this time? So what if you couldn't reach it? You can always try again, Kay. You'll get the star. I will always believe you will."

~*~ Believe 

And he meant it then.

The tides were changing. Nothing was the same. It would never go back to the time where everything was new and right. No, Miguel shook his head, it could never be the same. Their friendship had changed. Maybe he was to blame; maybe he wasn't. But one thing always remained the same.

He never stopped believing in her.

Miguel meant it then and he meant it now.

He turned to look at her, her head turned away from him. The only sounds that he could hear where the squeaking noises from the rusted swings. 

The question was now, did she believe in him?

~*~ That life can change  
~*~ That you're not stuck in vain 

Kay snorted at Miguel. "Oh please Miguel. You may always believe that I will, but I know I won't. Who cares about catching a star anyway?" Kay huffily replied.

"You did, Kay," he said softly, "You cared."

"I shouldn't have. It only happens in fairy tales, Miguel. I could never catch a star. I shouldn't even be thinking about that. Geez, I would turn into your sister Theresa. She always believed in that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, well at least Theresa believes. She may never get what she wants, but she believes she can."

"But I'm not Theresa and I don't believe in fairy tales and all that crap."

Miguel paused. This was not the way to get through with Kay. She hated to be compared, especially to Theresa. He couldn't figure out why since they were more alike than they'd like to think.

"You wanted that star didn't you?"

Kay gave a slight hesitation, but shook her head madly at the last moment. "Nope."

"Yes," Miguel countered. 'Bingo!' he thought to himself.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Glad you agree, Kay," Miguel said with a smart smile. Kay groaned, hoping the trick would work. Of course, he was the one who taught it to her, but it was worth a try.

"Enough jokes Kay. You wanted the star. You'll get it."

Kay rolled her eyes in true fashion. "All right. Fine. Can we please go?"

Miguel ignored her last comment. "You always give up easily Kay. You try and when you fail, you just give up. But the thing is, you can win. I believe in you Kay. All you have to do is believe...."

_Believe...._

~*~ We're not the same  
~*~ We're different tonight 

"Do you still love the stars as you used to?" Miguel asked Kay.

"Stars?" Kay repeated.

"Yeah. I remembered that you always seemed to stare at the sky for something." Miguel said as he started to swing.

Kay chuckled sadly. "That was a long time ago Miguel. But yeah, I remember my 'love' for the sky." She twisted around in the swing, spinning.

"But do you still love it?"

~*~ Tonight,  
~*~ So bright,  
~*~ Tonight 

She never really thought about it much. "Yes, I still do some way, but I'm not gonna go to try and 'catch' a star," Kay laughed, "Do you know how ridiculous it sounds now? I mean, when everything is wrong with the world, all I wanted to do was catch a tar." Kay looked up at the sky, shaking her head. "I was foolish to think I could get a star. It's impossible."

"I wouldn't know about that Kay. Nothing is impossible; but it may seem to be. And you weren't foolish to think you could get a star. Anything is possible when you're that age," Miguel said easily.

"And everything is impossible when you're at our age. You can't drive, you have no freedom, you can't vote. Well, I wouldn't want to vote, but still.... You can say you CAN vote, you know? Like you're old enough to do stuff, but you don't want to," Kay laughed.

"I guess I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"You did to me."

Kay started to swing again. "I just wish I didn't grow up, you know? Life was much easier when we were little. Why do we need to grow up, anyway?"

"Because it's a thing called life. We grow and change; we can't stop it even though-"

~*~ And you know you're never sure   
~*~ But you're sure you could be right 

"We want to." Kay finished. Miguel nodded in agreement. Then it was quiet for a while; no one made a sound unless you count the creaking of the swings and the swishing of the water. Kay was in silent bittersweet rapture; it felt right to be with Miguel. But it felt so awful knowing that she couldn't be the one for him. Why **couldn't** she be the one for him?

~*~ If you held yourself up to the light 

Miguel absentmindley twiddled the strings of his shirt. If she remembered, she didn't let on. It was important that she'd remember. That was the reason he brought her here rather than anywhere else. It was a perfect place to remember the good times. Especially on this night. Kay didn't feel anything; from what he had seen so far anyway.

Although, he did get a little rusty in the department for reading Kay Bennett. She was an enigma that he seemed to be the only one to crack so far. Then she closed herself up even tighter than before. Her face wasn't as expressive and as readable to him as it used to be. He was at fault for that; he knew he was. Which was why he brought her here. He was pretty sure that she'd open up a little, if not a lot. In any case, he needed to know.

"Kay, did you remember the last time we were here? Before our parents found out when we were nine....."  
Kay felt her whole body freeze in mid air as it descended back to earth. She thought that he forgotten about that, so she didn't mention it. Of course she remembered it. She remembered every single word.

~*~ And the embers never fade  
~*~ In your city by the lake   
~*~ The place where you were born 

"Do you believe in me?" Miguel quietly asked as Kay's clouded eyes cleared over. There was no answer, but he knew she heard the question. Once again, he repeated, "Do you believe in me Kay? Like I believed in you?"

"It was a long time ago Miguel. You can't tell me that it hasn't changed," she answered back purposely ignoring the question.

"It hasn't."

~*~ Believe  
~*~ Believe in me  
~*~ Believe 

She stared at Miguel, angry tears forming in her eyes. "D..Do..Don't do that to me, Miguel. Please do **not** do that to me," she stuttered.

Something cracked. Miguel felt it. Determination out weighed the instinct that he felt. He wished he could hold Kay, to comfort her on coming tears, but he couldn't. Not yet. "Do what Kay? Tell you the truth?" He too stepped off the swing and walked to where she was standing.

Her hands were shaking. Kay's hands never shook unless she was afraid. "Didn't you just told me that we grow and chang-"

"But my feelings for you haven't, Kay."

~*~ In the resolute urgency of now 

"How do you know, Miguel?! How do you know that your feelings never changed? Hell, how do you know that MY feelings for you haven't changed?!" By then she was shouting. Everything just came tumbling out. 'Why did he have to do this to me? Why?' There she had said it. She risked it all on the line; Miguel was sure to find out that she was in love with him. Kay unconsciously held her breath as she stared at Miguel. Face to face and eye to eye. One week ago, she would have been ecstatic. One week ago she would have dared to kiss him and hoped to be kissed back. One week ago, she wouldn't be wishing he was gone and that she was alone. If only she didn't have to go through with this. If only....

~*~ And if you believe there's not a chance tonight 

He implored her eyes, trying to uncover as many mysteries about her as he could. He felt like shit doing this; he couldn't stand to see Kay cry. But they needed this. They needed it to rebuild the remnants of their friendship but needed to destroy the ghosts that haunted it.

~*~ Tonight,  
~*~ So bright,  
~*~ Tonight 

"Because Kay, we're Miguel and Kay, Kay and Miguel. Never one without the other remember? I didn't forget it and it now seems I have to remind you," he stepped closer to her emotion growing in his voice.

"You Kay Bennett, will forever be apart of my life. For better or for worse, whether you like it or not," his mouth twitched into a smile. "I never stopped believing in you, Kay. That's because you were the strong one. The one who has been there. The one who has seen me at my worst and at my shining moments. You're the one who beat me up if I gave up. The one who pushed me till I was at my limit. Kay, you helped me, when even I thought there wasn't help. You've been the one stable thing in my life. The one person who would always believe in me and the one person I *never* stopped believing in."

"You remember the stars right? When you looked at the sky with your beautiful brown eyes full of tears, I knew that I couldn't stand to see you cry. Like you are now," he gently used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear on her right cheek, "When you said that you couldn't reach the star ... when you thought you'd never get one, I knew that you needed to be helped. I knew that you were giving up. The one thing you never allowed me to do. You give up so easily Kay...."

"Because I have DAMN well good reasons to give up, Miguel!" she shouted angrily. Miguel didn't understand; he didn't get it yet. She wouldn't get sucked back into this trap again. She couldn't. Not the second time around. She cursed Reese's words. It had gotten Kay here in the first place; the place she didn't want to be in. Kay felt trapped; in a circle with no way out.

~*~ We'll crucify the insincere,

'I can't stay here. I have to get out of here,' she screamed in her head. Kay jumped off the swing in mid air and landed feet first, sort of disoriented. That gave enough time for Miguel to mimic her moves and grab her by the shoulders. She immediately tensed after his touch and was ready to bolt.

"Get OFF of me Miguel! Let me go, I don't wanna stay here! Please, let go of me." She wrestled in his hold wildly as he tightened his grip on her. Miguel was so much stronger than her now and it wasn't as easy as it used to be to get out of his holds. The more she twisted, the more he held her. 'He's holding me... I have to get out of here.' Miguel was getting too close to her again. She let him get close to her and look where it got her. Broken hearted and alone; she hated to feel like that.

~*~ Tonight

"Why can't you let me go! Dammit, Miguel! Leave me the fuck alone! I don't need this okay?!" Kay yelled on the top of her lungs. "Why can't you let me go? Why can't you leave me alone?!? I don't need to remember about the past."

~*~ We'll make things right, 

"Yes, you do Kay. You have to listen to me Kay. Just for once, please listen?" He pleaded with her as her hits started to soften and her shouts started to became louder. Doubts came surfacing in his mind as Kay, while the punches were futile, came powering on. He was sure to have bruises but for the moment, he was just worried about her.

"WHY Miguel?! Why did you drag me here? Why are you doing this? Can you hear me? I can't stay here, please, if you were my friend you wou-"

~*~ We'll feel it all 

"Are," Miguel corrected.

"What? What do you mean are?"

"You said 'if you were my friend.' It should be are," he answered simply.

~*~ Tonight 

Suddenly Kay felt tired. Extremely tired. She slowly sunk to the grass, her body worn from its exertion. Miguel came down with her also, still having her in his embrace. He silently stroke her hair as her breathing became regular again. Kay was still tense, but she ran out of steam. 'I give up,' she thought to herself, oblivious to Miguel. 'It's obvious no one is gonna leave me alone.' But there was still a questioned yet to be answered.

~*~ We'll find a way to offer up the night   
~*~ Tonight 

"Why are you still here, Miguel? Why are you always here when I don't want you here?" Kay asked tiredly. She ringed her hands and huddled unknowingly closer to Miguel.

"Because that's when you need me the most, Kay. I don't leave when someone needs me," Miguel quietly responded. He sighed a bit confused by what had transpired. Kay's sudden mood swing made him dizzy. Everything he had done was by instincts and not the careful thoughts. Everything he has ever done with Kay was always about instincts. He couldn't think or he would miss it; the it being Kay.

"If there is no one on your side, just know that I'll always be here. I'll never leave you and I will never purposely hurt you. I couldn't even if I tried. You mean a lot to me Kay. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," he sighed as he thought back about her depression, "and if something ever did, I'll be there. I wouldn't forgive myself I wasn't there to protect you; to help you; to hold your hand and hug you when you need one."

~*~ The indescribable moments of your life   
~*~ Tonight 

The soft lullaby of his voice made Kay very sleepy. She yawned and as Miguel continued on. Everything felt fuzzy now. It was as if she had ran on pure adrenaline and suddenly came to its end. Kay could hardly keep her eyes open, let alone listen. He said something about forgiving and never leaving... The remembrance began to dim somewhat as Miguel whispered to her. Kay would never remember the words being said to her as her eyes slowly became heavy. Miguel didn't notice that Kay was on the verge of falling asleep, so he continued on.

"I missed you this year. A lot has happened to us and I know we drifted apart. And I'm mostly to blame. Please, don't think that Charity replaced you. She will never replace you Kay. No one could. You may never know this, but you taught me so many things about myself. Patience. You could never have enough patience with you around," he silently chuckled, "Loyalty. You never left me Kay. Not even when I treated you like dirt. Forgiveness, because time and time again, you forgave me when I needed it. You taught me how to look at the world as it is and see everything at face value. Kay, you always made it clear to me that earth was our home and I needed to stay on the ground."

~*~ The impossible is possible   
~*~ Tonight 

He paused and finally settled on the thought, "I think you also taught me how to love. You seemed to love everything with a ferocious quality. I've seen you when you defend something that you believe in and you didn't give a damn whether or not it was the right thing or wrong. If you believed in something, you defended it with everything you had. I guess it rubbed off of me, sort of. I looked through your world Kay, and as ugly as you make it seem, there are a lot of things in the world that are right and that needed to be protected. And you, are one of them. As long as I'm here, breathing and walking, I will always be here. You can shove me away, you can chew and yell at me, but you wouldn't get rid of me. You couldn't; it would be impossible." Miguel stopped and looked down at Kay to see her reaction. There was none.

"Kay? Are you awake?" Miguel asked. She just mumbled something incoherently and snuggled in deeper in his arms. He would have laughed, but he didn't want to disturb her.

"I guess not, huh? Doesn't matter anyway; all that matters is that you're here. So I answered your question, but you didn't answer mine. Maybe you never will. But I won't push it. I just wonder if..."

~*~ Believe in me

"Yes," Kay mumbled in a dream like state. Miguel looked at her, slightly disturbed. "Huh? What do you mean 'yes'?"

~*~ As I believe in you....

She smiled thinking it was a dream. It had to be since never in real life would she be in Miguel's arms half listening to his sweet words. "Yes, I believe in you, Miguel. I've always believed in you." With that, Kay dropped back into dream world. Miguel gave a half smile at Kay and placed a tender kiss on her forehead and saying a small thank you to her. He looked around Nevaeh's Peak and could hear the laughter and children's voices of past. It had been a long day and it's test on their friendship and faith was nerve wracking.

Tonight was a night that would forever be shared and remembered.

Yes, she believed. She at least, believed in him as he did her.

Maybe it didn't go as planned.

Maybe it could have been better.

But tonight, was a glorious night to Miguel. It gave the possibilities of tomorrow and what may be.

It didn't matter to him that his best friend didn't hear a word of what he said. Words meant nothing; actions did.

Miguel began to bring Kay to the willow tree and gently placed her by the foot. He silently laughed as she mumbled something about not getting much sleep and waking up on a Saturday morning. He would wake her up soon. It was time to go home and leave Nevaeh's Peak. He just wanted to stay here for a few more minutes and recollect. Miguel felt as if the world was finally coming together. It wasn't the best of outcomes, but it was a good one. He learned a lot about himself today. He never knew he could feel desperation as he had when he held out his hand. He never knew he could feel a neediness as Kay said what she thought about the suprise. He never knew that Kay believed so much in him rather than her.

Miguel didn't know he could feel so many different things at once. He didn't know how much he invested himself into Kay Bennett. A dangerous wild card that could change at any given moment. All he knew was that tonight made tomorrow look a whole lot brighter. It just made him wonder what the world had in store for them.

As he woke up a groggy Kay, who was wondering why the earth was moving, and carried her on to the bridge and out of Nevaeh's Peak, he believed that whatever was in store for them, they would fight it together.

And they did.

~*~ Tonight, Tonight

* * *

  



	6. The Best Thing

For Lilly and Julian: LOL, you know who you are. :-)

Thanks for all the feedback I recieved :-) You guys are the greatest and I also enjoy reading the people who post here. You encouragement really DOES help.

~*~*~*~  
Recap: Miguel and Kay bond and we remember the good ol' times when it was just them. Thanks to Team Tabitha, Charity is literally twitching at the prospect of Kay and Miguel *gasp* becoming together. Reese and Simone just did their own thing. :-)

You know, just read the back chapters. It saves you from being confused. And let's play pretend people! Pretend that Miguel can't roller blade.... I'm sure that the teens never did roller blade. Ice skate, yes, but roller blade, nope.

~*~*~*~   
She's The One  
Chapter Five - The Best Thing  
Chapter Rated : [PG] for language [F] for FUN! [TLA] for Truck Load of Angst  


* * *

Where: N/A  
When : N/A

It was dark. 

It was the first thing you thought of when you first look at the room. You couldn't see yourself and anything that was around you. However, if there was a small flash of light, you could see that it was a large room. The floor was a never ending glass of bluish and black; you could tell if you were standing on it.

There was no life; no wind, no noise. Just pure nothingness. All there was to the room was a grand iron gate without handles. Designs of dragons and thorny red roses gave it a mysterious and medieval feel. Hints of white smoke peaked out from under the door that could be taken as there could be life or something of that sort, beyond the door. There was nothing in the room. Nothing moved, until she came in.

A flash of bluish white light bolted on the opposing side of the iron gate. For a few moments, the gate did nothing but then it moved on its will. She came in and sighed heavily, placing her staff on the holder of the gate. Her tired eyes soon regained its fire as she looked around the room. Whatever she was looking for didn't seem to be there, though.

Knowing she wasn't going to get a voluntary answer, she screamed out, "Fate and Time, I know you're here. I have questions and you have the answers!"

For a few earth seconds, it seemed as if whoever or whatever was there, didn't want to come out. But then, something magical happened.

The room began to pulse with color of all shades. Every five to ten seconds, it faded from one shade to another in smooth transition. From purple to navy blue to chartreuse green and golden yellow. There was a bass sound; it sounded like a slow heart beat. It thumped in time with the colors. The sound wasn't loud, but it could be felt when standing on the glass floor.

The woman who stood, didn't seem at all bothered or in awe of it. Perhaps because this is where she grew up and was taught or because it was done a million times before in her presence. Either or, she impatiently tapped her foot while she soon got the response she wanted.

A soft windy voice lined with bubbling laughter filtered through while a rumbling, masculine voice grumbled along. There was no one as in body, but there was a definite presence as in spirit. The spirits of Time and Fate of course.

"Why hello Christanya! Fancy meeting you here. Of course, I knew you'd be here, but it has been a while since you called upon us," the soft windy voice said, obviously feminine.

"Fate, you know I would rather be here under different circumstances, but this prophecy.... I know absolutely nothing and it frightens them and myself," said Christanya bluntly. She hesitated on what she was about to ask next. "Could it hurt us if you were to give a clue? I know about the rule, but can there be an exception? Please, they're getting nervous."

Time's, in contrast to Fate's was low, gruff, and masculine. "There are no exceptions to time, Christanya. I'm surprised to see you here asking these questions you know we won't answer."

"But please, you have to understand that the people of Nevaeh and Earth's well being is at stake! We need to at least prepare for the oncoming events!" There was desperation edged into Christanya's voice as she said it.

Fate giggled lightly which baffled Christanya. She was always the flitty one of the two. "To know your own destiny is to be tempted to change it Christanya. 'Preparing' as you put it, will also make them tempted to stop it. When something changes in the path of destiny, the small change, even as minor as one-second in time, would cause destiny to revere from it's set out path."

"Which is where you come in. You ensure that the paths woven by us are actually followed, but that doesn't mean that you yourself will know what the hands of Fate and Time deal," Time finished off grumbling. He was always grumbling about something; perhaps in old age or the strain of carrying the burden of time.

"Yes, yes I know that. I understand but the prophecy said it was the defining battle that can impact the course of what lays ahead. We just need more information. Please, for the well being of the queen and for my peace of mind," Christanya pleaded wearily.

The room started to glow a silver and blue hue as Time began to answer, "You know our answer, Christanya. Your efforts are futile."

"This title does give me certain rights to know what will happen that effects the human race! I've suffered enough humiliation back in Nevaeh. Did you see the looks on their faces?!" Christanya almost shouted her polite coolness gone. Fate and Time were her elders and they were the ones who chose her, but she sometimes forgot that.

Fate's bubbly laughter echoed through out the room as she said, "Tsk, tsk, Christanya. Losing your cool isn't a good thing, you know. You know we can't tell you what you want to know. Besides, even if you did by chance found out, you couldn't do anything about it. Everything-"

"Has a proper place and time," Christanya plainly finished Fate's sentence. "Yes, I know, I know. But they were right! I should know or at least get a clue of what will happen."

"You should or do you deserve, Christanya? No one deserves to know their fate, for if they did they might be tempted to change it. Or have you forgotten that?" Time asked snippily.

'Old coot,' Christanya sourly thought. 

"I haven't forgotten that, Time!" Christanya bitterly shouted, "That was my oath! I do my job well. Have I ever failed you?"

"No, you haven't. But you have forgotten one important detail." Time stated gruffly.

"And what is that?" Christanya asked crossly.

"The power of free will. We do not have the power to see the future since we are not sure ourselves. We are aids to help shape the path for destiny to follow. The future is not set into stone, Christanya...."

Christanya closed her eyes as her head ache grew stronger. "Yes, I know that also. But they are getting impatient. Especially Faithe who is ready to blow a gasket if she doesn't get her daughter back."

"So? What are we supposed to do? Her daughter's fate was written before she was even born. Faithe knows that."

"Faithe knows it, but she doesn't understand it. As I don't understand why I had to do what I did almost seventeen years ago. You know the Queen wasn't even sure if it was the right thing to do at the tim-"

"It was," Fate said seriously, "remember, if she didn't do what she commanded then you wouldn't be in this position."

Christanya silently fumed as the two spirits spat out nothing that would help her. "Why did we have to do it? What was wrong with leaving her with-"

"She wouldn't understand or feel what it was like, Christanya," Fate simply said, "For her to understand, is the key. She needs to understand; rather, she has to."

"It doesn't make any sense! Please, what does she need to understand? Why does she have to? The prophecy isn't of any help."

"You have to figure that on your own. We given you enough. But think, Christanya, think. What is the universal emotion that we all can understand and relate too?"

Time continued grumpily as Fate left off. "It is not what you think. It's never what you think." Soon their voices slowly faded away interchanging each phrase with one another.

_"Act.... We act but...."_

"Do we believe.... Yes, we do though...."

"The truth seems far out of reach...."

"However, it has never left us...."

*  
"To each person, there is a difference....."

"To each person, there is a light....."

"A hope......"

"A dream....."

"A reality....."

"A feeling....."

"Acceptance....."

"Exclusion....."

"Joy....."

"Sadness....."

*  
"Of dark is true...."

"Of light we see...."

"What we become...."

"Is the emotion that you seek...."

"Goodbye, Christanya. Till we meet again..." Fate whispered laughingly. Then the voices stopped. Everything stopped. The room went back to it's pitch blackness before, and the beating rhythm in turn, faded away. The only light was coming from the staff to help her see. Christanya looked about her frightened and very disturbed.

"What do they mean by 'of dark is true?' She has to understand WHAT?" Christanya exclaimed out loud to herself. The answers she came to want, were never retrieved. But now, she was more confused than ever. It made no sense. There wasn't any sense in this back then, and there wasn't sense to it now.

Fate and Time's appearance only made her headache worse. What did Fate mean by it was the right thing to do? Of course it wasn't! That was the main reason why they had this mess in the first place! To sacrifice such a heavy wager on a prophecy. 'Lord help us all,' she silently prayed as she grabbed up her staff from it's holder.

"Past, Present, and Future! Open your gates to me!" Christanya shouted as she slammed the heel of the staff to the ground. Almost instantly, the portal appeared in a bluish swirl of dizziness. No one could see from beyond; not even her.

She grimly stepped into the portal and turned around one last time before she left at the room to its own accord.

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's - The Kitchen  
When : 5:59 AM Wednesday, June 16, 2000 [A NEW Day!]

As the sun began to rise, Kay quietly sat on the kitchen counter staring out the window. Her mind wandered back to yesterday, rather, last night's events. She was completely and utterly emotionally drained. It had been a first. Yes, she on occasion cried herself to sleep. Yes, she has had mornings when she couldn't sleep and just stared out the window. Yes, she sometimes developed long headaches as she mulled over her life. But no, she didn't have mornings like this.

This morning was supposed to be Day Two of the new her and she was back to square one.

Although square one did look a lot better with Miguel actually for once caring about her. Which was partly the reason why she drained. All night, she had wondered why Miguel became suddenly attentive? Why did he hold her hand like that and bore his eyes into so searchingly, she shivered from even remembering? For the life of her, she couldn't give an answer.

However, the real reason why she was so tired and worn was because of the memories of last night. The memories that she purposely kept hidden because it was so hard to think about them. It reminded her about the way thing used to be. The way everyone fell into place and life was near perfect as it could be in her world. She never wanted to wake up from them. But she always did and then she had to face reality.

Reality was always the hardest wake up call.

The reality of her world was laughable and purely pathetic, in her opinion. Nothing was the perfect 'Americana' as seen on the television. It was the pure opposite.

Which was why it was so amazing last night. Kay wished she had at least relished the few moments she had with Miguel. But even so, she remembered it all. How he held her hand and looked so pleadingly at her. How he gently brushed away her tears with his thumb. Or just how they way he was with her last night in general. Miguel was sweet, thoughtful, attentive and the real kicker was that he actually cared! He cared about *her*, not Charity.

'Did I miss something?' Kay questioned hurriedly to herself. 'Get yourself together, Kay. You must have been imagining things.' The more she thought about it, the more likely it became to her. 'Yeah, that's right. I'm taking things in too seriously. Miguel doesn't care about me; he loves Charity, right?'

Kay heaved a heavy sigh. But all the signs were there! She had read it in the women magazines and romance novels so it could be true could it? She groaned as she placed her hands on her head. 'No! God, why the hell am I depending on a MAGAZINE to give me help?!' she reprimanded to herself. She rolled her eyes heavenwardly at the thought. 'Of course Kay, he loves Charity. They're glued to the lips.... I'm so stupid to even think that I might have a chance.'

But what was it about last night? Why did it make her believe in it again?

Once again, she couldn't find the answers within herself. It was tiring to say the least. But one thing was for sure. Kay had her heart on her sleeve now and Miguel had complete control of it. Not the greatest position to be in considering everything, but she just couldn't help it! Everything came back to him, unfortunately.

'I really need to get a hobby,' Kay thought with disgust. However, it was too late now. The ball was in the court now and she was finally out of the sidelines and into the game. Kay just hoped she wouldn't get injured.

Charity came downstairs to see Kay wrapped up in her own world and watching the sunrise. They were both in their pajama's; obviously having thoughts that kept them up half the night. But when Charity came downstairs, reality came like it never did before. Kay was right there. Right in front of her with her back to Charity. Tabitha's words echoed back to Charity as she just watched Kay.

_"Why, Kay and Miguel obviously love each other very much, Charity."_

It couldn't possibly be true. Kay is her cousin; she wouldn't do that to her own *cousin* would she? And Miguel, he wouldn't cheat on her. Charity shook her head. There is no way they could... Could they? Miguel did say that Charity wasn't the one, but that didn't necessarily mean that Kay was. Even so, it didn't give Charity the peace of mind that she needed.

"Charity. I, uh, didn't see you there." Kay mumbled as she hopped off the counter to face the other girl. Charity blinked a couple of times and gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, I just woke up, but I didn't get some sleep though," Charity carefully replied. Kay just nodded and began to fidget. It was sort of uncomfortable to be in the same room with her. Not just because of Miguel; Kay just didn't feel comfortable. The tension grew thickly as both, different as night and day, stood in the one thing they had in common and the one thing they wanted.

Miguel.

"So... What are your plans for the day?" Charity asked. She never did like silence.

Kay shrugged glad for once to hear Charity's voice. "I don't know. Miguel said-"

"Miguel?" Charity interrupted. What did Miguel have to do with what Kay had to do today? Charity's curiosity grew as Kay seemed to be more uncomfortable than she was.

Kay slowly nodded. "Uh-huh. Miguel. Anyway, he told me that we were going to roller blading or something. I don't remember specifically." Well, it was the truth. Kay didn't remember specifically what he told her when they got back to the Bennett's but she did pick up on roller blading.

"Today?" Charity inquired.

"Today."

Slightly miffed, Charity scrunched her forehead. "Oh. I didn't know Miguel was spending time with you today. I was sort of hoping to spend some time with him." Kay rolled her eyes, unaware of the problems the couple was having. 'Geez, you'd think everyday of every month would be enough,' Kay snidely thought. But she suddenly and uncharacteristically, started to feel guilty. She never felt guilt in Charity's presence. Charity looked so pitifully down; unlike her unnaturally bubbly self. It gave Kay some sort of normality to see her smile such a naive and stupid smile.

Sighing, she decided to try to be nice. "You can join us if you want, Charity," Kay grumbled. She expected for Charity to say, "Sure! What time is Miguel coming?" But Kay was in for a shocker.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure Miguel just wanted it between the two of you, otherwise he would have asked me." Kay almost did a double take, but it was thrown off by the next words out of Charity's mouth.

"I saw you guys walking out of the barbecue early. Where did you go, Kay?"

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine -The Lopez-Fitzgerald's  
When : 6:57 AM Wednesday, June 16, 2000

"What happened?!" Simone demanded as she stood on the entrance of the Lopez - Fitzgerald home. Okay, so she knew it was early and she knew it was summer, but Simone didn't care. 'Miguel can sleep later,' was what she thought as she knocked on the door.

Miguel looked at Simone with a blank expression as he yawned and sleepily rubbed his eyes. "Simone, why are you here at this time in the morning and could you please be quiet? Theresa and Mama are asleep." Miguel was tired from what happened last night. It took him three good hours for him to even fall asleep, he was that stressed when he came home.

Simone rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever," she said as she pushed herself pass Miguel, "So what happened?"

Miguel sighed and looked a bit more alert and awake. "What happened with what?"

'Is this guy smart or what?' Simone sarcastically thought to herself as she put her hands on her hips. With a "Duh!" look on her face, she clarified, "Last night with Kay, you idiot."

Miguel was wide awake and alert at the mentioning of Kay's name. As he motioned Simone to the couch, he responded. 

"It went okay," he said while shrugging. Then there was nothing to continue after the three words. Simone waited impatiently for the details, but then reminded herself that Miguel was a male.

"And?"

"And what?"

'Yes, Miguel is a male.' Simone sighed as she found herself ready to pounce him. His head was fast becoming a bull's eye in her mind. "Miguel, cut the crap and tell me what happened... WITH DETAILS or I will beat it out of you if need be."

"Okay, okay," Miguel replied as he winced at Simone. There were few moments when kindhearted Simone went away and something much more cruel replaced her. This was one of them. She sat with her arms folded and eyes daring for him to cross her. Okay, so he wasn't the most bright, but even he knew when it was time not to cross Simone.

"Calm down, Simone. Don't you think that if it went awful that I would have told you by now?"

Simone was suprised. The way Miguel was acting, she thought that it didn't go well. "So it went well?" Simone asked with hope shining on her face.

Miguel shook his head. "No, well, it didn't go as I planned, but Kay.... I guess she's starting to open up."

The large amount of hope Simone started out with, shrunk a bit, but at least there was some left. "What do you mean by 'you guess'?"

Miguel sighed as he looked down at his watch. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have at 7:12 in the morning. "I don't know. Last night, in Nevaeh Park on the swings, I could feel a rift, you know? Something was holding her back from me. I could sense that she was hiding something."

Simone gulped inwardly as she thought about Kay's love for Miguel and silently thanking God he didn't figure that little bit of information yet.

'Wouldn't he be surprised?' Simone amusedly thought. It would certainly set off some fireworks, that was for sure.

"Anyway, I couldn't read her like I used to. But when she started to open up, it felt the same as it used to be, but then again, it was completely," he paused trying to find the right word.

"Different?" Simone supplied, not wanting to break the roll they were on.

Miguel nodded. "Yeah. Something *changed*, Simone. I could feel it. I just don't know what."

* * *

"I saw you guys walking out of the barbecue early. Where did you go, Kay?"

Kay opened her mouth, but then closed it. What should she say? She could lie, but of course the promise she made. She internally cursed herself for it. 'If you can't lie, why not shrug it off?' Kay quickly thought.

"Shouldn't you ask Miguel, Charity? I mean, you are his...girlfriend," Kay said while choking on the word girlfriend.

"Yes, I am," Charity responded accenting the phrase. Kay raised an eyebrow as she started to move away from Charity. Kay could have sworn Charity was trying to tell her something.

"But I want to hear it from you, Kay since you are my cousin. What did you guys do?" Charity continued her attack of questions.

"Charity, is this a good time to do this? Besides, it's personal; at least to me anyway," said Kay as she just about reached the living room door where Charity once was.

"Why is it so personal Kay?"

"It's just something from the past Charity. You know, old childhood places and all. But it was, uh, more special for me...."

"What happened there to make it so special?" Charity peskily asked. She knew she was pushing it, but something told her that the more she heard of it, the better.

"It meant a lot to me.... That's as far as I will go Charity. You have to ask Miguel for the rest," Kay quickly said as she exited the kitchen. She didn't want to be interrogated by Charity with something she even wasn't sure of herself. She breathed out a sigh as she let her eyelids close. That scene in the kitchen was just too close fore comfort. Kay silently groaned as Charity's seeming clueless nature gained a clue. It was obvious Charity knew something; what, Kay didn't know. The Charity everyone knew would never have acted like she did. 'Don't think about it now, Kay. You're over reacting. This is Charity. Charity, just plain sweet and dumb Charity.' Kay repeated over and over in her thoughts as she made her way up to her bedroom.

Charity stared at the kitchen door, wondering what did Miguel show her that was so 'personal'. 

"It doesn't make any sense!" Charity said aloud. Why did Kay seem uncomfortable to share it with her? Why was it so special to Kay? Was it special to Miguel too?

The questions came without answers and Charity was getting sick of it. Everyone seemed ready to avoid her and ignore her questions. "What is it with this town?' thought Charity as she shook her head. 'Never mind. I'm gonna get the answers that I need. My future with Miguel depends on it.'

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Beach - Boardwalk  
When : 10:23 AM Wednesday, June 16, 2000

"Miguel, are you sure you don't need my help?" Kay called to the back of her as Miguel slowly trudged along. 

"And you get the satisfaction? No way, no how." Miguel grumbled as he tried to keep his balance on the roller blades. His efforts were not in vain as he just barely missed a rock and grabbed the nearest handle rail.

Kay laughed at the ridiculous picture Miguel made. The day had so far been near perfect. Miguel didn't mention last night, nor did she mind it. It felt good spending time with him again, but she was afraid that he was going to hurt himself if she didn't help soon. She gracefully made her way to him, making sure she didn't suffer the same fate as him. 

"I think you do. Didn't I tell you that roller blading was different from ice skating? But no, you just *had* to prove to me that this was easy." She put her arms around his waist as he carefully attempted to stand on his own.

"Kay, could you please shut up? My masculine pride is on the line here," Miguel asked annoyed.

"Oh, but who put it there in the first place?" Kay responded amused.

"Just keep quiet and help me."

Kay just looked at Miguel with his pitiful attempts and laughed hard. She never laughed like that for a long time and it felt good again. Miguel begrudged a smile as Kay reveled in his 'problem'. It was worth the humiliation to see Kay smile with a sparkle in her eye.

"Is that a nice way to ask the person who is your only hope?" Kay asked him as her laughter quieted down to a few snickers.

"Nope. But you wouldn't let me fall to the ground, would you?"

Kay's eyes held a devilish glint that made Miguel very suspicious. "Miguel, you shouldn't put ideas in my head. It has been proven that I can be very dangerous when crossed."

Miguel rolled his eyes as he attempted again to stand. "You know you wouldn't leave me like this. You can't be that cruel to me. No one can."

Kay also rolled her eyes at his male ego. "You think that you're *that* irresistible?"

"You mean I'm not?" Miguel asked suprised.

"Ugh," she playfully groaned as she began to loosen her hold on Miguel. "In that case, you can try to stand by yourself."

Miguel, for one moment thought she was joking. When Kay began to move away, a sudden dread filled him. "No, Kay... Please! Don't let go, whatever you do, **don't let-**" Miguel practically screamed out as he saw his only support move away.

Kay let go.

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Book Cafe'  
When : 11:29 AM Wednesday, June 16, 2000

"Just beeaaatttt it! Beeeaaaattttt it!" He swaggered his hips and wiggled his eyebrows with a flirty/comical affair. Continuing on with a beat of his own, he flicked his hand, "Showin' how funky-strong is your fighter. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right. Just beat it. Beat it, beat it, beat it. Beat it, beat it, beat it." He pointed his finger around the room, who was staring at him in wonderment. Or staring at him afraid. Which ever it was, he definitely put on an entertaining show?

Simone laughed at Reese who was doing a bad impersonation of Michael Jackson in the Book Cafe'. She found him ten minutes ago sitting by himself while waiting for coffee. She had been pretty down since Whitney and Chad finally came out and told her last night. It had been a painful morning when she came home after leaving Miguel. Oh yeah, she had to get out of there quick.

Simone couldn't stand to be there in the same room as Whitney and Chad looked at her with pity. They knew that she had a crush on Chad. They knew it. They both did. Whatever dignity that she had possessed within the years, went out the window as Chad tried to hug her.

Pity.

Pure pity.

And Whitney, her own sister.... God, Simone was pissed at her. Yes, Chad was only a guy, but technically she had claimed him first, didn't she? She made no bones about him while Whitney told her that she had no interest in him. 'What a liar,' Simone thought as she was walking towards the Book Cafe'. It was so cruel; so wrong. How could Whitney do this to her? Why did Chad have to humiliate her like that?

Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she realized with sadness that once again Whitney one upped her. Whitney once again, won the battle. She didn't even have TRY! God, why did it have to be like that always? Simone always trying her hardest and falling flat on her face while Whitney breezes off with the prize like it was nothing.

Simone wanted to cry. 

She needed to cry. 

But no tears came.

They were there when she came home, waiting. She felt trapped and knew instinctively what was about to go down. She looked at Whitney who looked *so* apologetic and Chad, who held nothing but pity for her. The last thing she needed was to be pitied. She wanted to feel loved. She wanted to feel accepted. She didn't want to be pitied. No, not for this fucked up love triangle. So she listened to what they had to say. She endured their 'caring' stares and she did not say a word or shed a tear. Simone wouldn't do it for them. She would cry the tears later, when she was alone. But when Chad made the move to hug her.... It was the final straw. She needed to leave.

Fast, Simone pushed past the both of them and ran the fastest she ever ran. Tears blurred her vision and cars swerved and honked at her. But she couldn't care less if they did hit her or killed her. Nothing was going her way. Her best friend that she could run to, was in no shape to help her. Her sister, the person she could count on, was the problem she was running away from. She had no one and it hurt like hell.

Maybe that's why she stopped and peered in the window to look at Reese who was reading a magazine in the Book Cafe'. He smiled at her and beckoned her to join him as she hurriedly tried to keep herself together.

Reese figured something happened to her, but decided that the best way to handle it was for Simone to tell him. Him asking was probably a bad idea. But, Simone looked like she needed to be cheered up so he did what he could. A Michael Jackson impersonation from him was a sure fire way to get her to laugh and she did.

"Reese! I think you should stop now. I don't want you to pull a muscle," Simone said laughingly, "You should leave Michael Jackson for the real one to handle. Besides, they're all staring at you." Simone looked around the room and sure enough, people had their mouths open and were shocked. Spoons hung in mid stir as Reese sheepishly sat down beside Simone.

"You mean I'm not good?" Reese whispered teasingly to Simone.

A smile creeped up on her face as she shook her head. "Reese, I like you just the way you are. Uh.... It's better for me to say that than to tell you the truth."

"That I suck?"

"Yes, you do suck. You suck greatly," Simone solemnly said while nodding.

"I guess Hollywood isn't ready for me, are they?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath."

Reese faked a stab to his heart as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "Simone, you wound me so. How...could...you...hurt me like that?" Reese sniffed out. "I thought you loved me!"

"And I thought you weren't this ridiculous!" Simone cracked up laughing. It would be embarrassing if it was anyone else, but Reese... He made her feel good about herself.

Especially after that dance.....

Reese gave out a chuckle himself as he leaned to the back of the couch. "Okay, I guess I should stop now. But you looked like you needed a laugh Simone. Or a friend...."

Her smile froze at the inclination Reese just said. Reese seemed to notice that, and mentally kicked himself. "Oh geez. Sorry Simone. We don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. But same goes with me. I'm your friend and you can always look up to me."

Simone pursed her lips together and nodded. "I know."

It was quiet after that as the waitress gave Reese his hot drink he had ordered. Simone didn't get anything since her ordered came late, so she patiently studied Reese as he poured sugar in the coffee and stirred it. He brought it to his lips while it while the steam bended at the whims of the movement.

"Reese? Why do some people have to work to get what they want and others, just don't?" Simone blurted out. Reese paused, but still drank a bit of the scalding hot coffee, and put it down to answer her. "I don't know, Simone. Maybe it just seems that way."

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"I believe that there is a higher power. Somewhere, someone is laying our destinies for us to follow." Reese leaned over to Simone who was studying her hands in her lap.

"In our worst moments, we tend to think that we are the 'losers' when something doesn't go our way. Especially if it happens for the most part of our lives. Maybe, we have to overcome the bad before we can feel the good." Reese shrugged his shoulders. "I'm probably not making any sense, but I finally figured this out. I've always been the loser, but I know somewhere I'm gonna be a winner. Maybe not now, but I will be. I just have to stare and face the bad without a care and repeat that I will get through it. That's all we can do Simone."

Simone raised her eyes to look at Reese, who sat back contemplating what he just said. "Doesn't it sound so simple? It's so easy to say, but so hard to do. When you're at bottom low and the top seems unreachable, it's hard to think that you will be the winner when you know you won't be. Reese, there will always be the winners and the losers. Maybe it just seems to you that we just have to face the bad so we can feel the good, but from what I have seen and learned, the winners will *always* be the winners."

Reese drank in her words with a curiosity. Simone now sounded pessimistic rather realistic as she usually was. It wasn't like her to be so down.... To be so much like Kay, in a way. "What brought this on, Simone? What happened to you?"

She gave a sad smile as she answered. "A revelation, Reese. It's called a revelation. Something happened this morning and I finally found out what they had been keeping from me. I can look at it as betrayal, but I call it....reality. The real reality is that the losers will never be winners and the winners will never be losers. We can work hard to get what we want, but we'll never get it," Simone paused thinking of Kay and her antics to get Miguel, "That's how it is and how it will always will be."

"You'd be suprised, Simone. You'd be suprised." Simone just shook her head at Reese. "No, I won't be, Reese. I will never be suprised, because it will never happen. Anyway, enough about it. My real question is..... How the hell did you do that hip thing?" Simone wiggled her eyebrows and stood up to attempt it. It looked ridiculous since she wasn't doing it right and she had a long skirt on. The mood changed as Reese looked at her in disbelief and cracked up laughing.

"No, no, Simone. Stop. It's like this..." Reese moved back and forth while Simone tried to mimic his moves. The two started to laugh and dance as Simone's situation disappeared far from her mind. Dancing with Reese with Michael Jackson's moves could do that to you.

* * *

Miguel's atheletic abilities didn't help him much as gravity was determined to bring him down. Gravity easily won out as he fell down with a huge thump. However, not before he got a good hold on Kay's shirt. Kay was ready to laugh until she realized that she too, was going to fall also. She yelped as Miguel, being much more heavier than she was, took her down. She had no control of the roller blades and with a sinking feeling, she knew she wouldn't be able to save herself. Kay closed her eyes waiting for the impact that was sure to come, but it never came.

"Uh Kay, I think you should get up now," said Miguel.

Slightly disoriented, she answered with a "Huh?"

"You have to get up. We're blocking the sidewalk and well, I think I need my legs, don't you?" Miguel asked sarcastically.

Slowly from his tone, she opened one eye to survey her surroundings and was shocked to be looking at a sea of blue. Of blue cotton, that is. 'Oh. My. God.' Kay thought as she tensed up and tried to get off of Miguel. She was on top of Miguel! Her body was pressed up against his. If she moved her head up a bit.... His lips would be on hers.....

'Oh God, I have to get off of him!' Kay tried to pull herself, but the roller blades were holding her down. It was entangled with Miguel's and somehow, the strings were caught in the metal.

"Kay, stop moving for a second. You're making this even worse." Kay immediately froze at Miguel's voice. She stiffened slightly, as she did not look down at Miguel. This was very awkward. Not to mention she always imagined what it would be like on top of Miguel. A small red blush crept up into her face at the thought.

Miguel just raised his eyes to look at Kay, but she wasn't meeting his gaze. "You know, it would help if we got untangled as soon as possible. People are giving us some very mean looks...."

Sure enough, people looked at the duo in distaste as they were blocking some of the way. Old people shook their heads and young children pointed and yelled about them to their moms and dads. 

"Yeah, but how? Our skates are tangled up and I have to bend over back wards to get to them," Kay asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. I think if you moved, I can get to them. But first, we have to move to the side, okay?"

Kay raised her eyebrows. Well, it was fun while it lasted. At least she fulfilled half of her wish. "Fine. Just get them untangled."

Kay moved off to the side, well, as far as she could, and Miguel started to work on the skates. In not time at all, they were sitting on the railing eating the ice cream from the store across the block with their bare feet dangling and roller skates thrown carelessly beside them. They were just talking and laughing now. It seemed as if they were getting to know each other again.

"So Kay, what do you want to do after senior year?" Miguel asked.

"I'm not sure. I have no clue with what I'm going to do with my life." Kay shrugged off. It was true; she had no clue with what she wanted to do, where she wanted to go, or when. For the most part, all she did was think about Miguel. Nothing else except for trying to get good grades. The only thing Kay knew was that she wanted to get out of this town.

Miguel responded after he swallowed a spoonful of ice cream. "I remember you use to want to be a lawyer," Miguel said with a smile, "Your words were: 'I'm gonna put the baddies in jail when I grow up!" He used a high pitched voice that was no where near the pitch of Kay's when she was younger. The effect that he wanted came through as Kay grinned with a rolling of her eyes.

"I'm not sure about law. Dad is in it, and well, I don't want to be following him in his foot steps with the law thing." Kay responded.

"Why do you always want to rebel against something? Just because you're Dad is Police Chief, doesn't mean you shouldn't think about going into something that has do with law." Miguel questioned.

"You know me. I need to be different from the rest. But I'm afraid that I'll get bored with it or something." Miguel looked at her and laughed. It was funny. Only Kay would think that the worse thing that could happen was to get bored. Not even was she afraid she would make it. She was afraid she was going to get bored!

"Yes, Kay. You don't need to be different from the rest. You already are. But just think about being a lawyer okay? You'll be a good one. I know you will."

"Duh, Miguel! I know I'll be a good lawyer," Kay said with the flip of her hair. Giving a teasing smile she continued, "I can talk my way out of anything."  
"This coming from the person who supposedly has low self esteem." Miguel joked as he poked Kay in the ribs. She swatted his hand away and guarded her ice cream. Miguel just finished his and he was known to steal ice cream away from her. Hey, she was a slow eater! But that didn't give him a right to steal her chunky-monkey! 'No way, now how.' Kay thought with a shake of her head. 'He stole too many of my ice creams. He isn't gonna take this one.'

"There isn't a need to lie about your abilities. I happen to be good at getting myself out situations." Kay cautiously stated.

~*~ Never want to fly

"Why are you guarding your ice cream so much? What do you think I'm gonna do? Steal it?" Miguel asked amused.

~*~ Never want to leave

"As a matter of fact, yes. You're damn right that I think you're gonna steal it." Kay bit back as she shielded it away from Miguel's vision.

"Kay, I stopped doing that a long time ago. Your ice cream is safe, don't worry."

~*~ Never want to say what you mean to me

Kay warily looked at Miguel's calm and teasing demeanor and shook her head. "That's what you say every year and that's what always got me. No way, buddy boy. You can walk over there yourself and get another bowl. You're not coming near me." Kay scooted down further from Miguel to prove her point.

~*~ Never want to run  
~*~ Frightened to believe

"What is it with you and Chuckie-Mokie? It's just an ice cream." Miguel asked. Kay's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're kidding me, Miguel. You must be joking with me. Just an ice cream?! And it's Chunky-Monkey, get it straight."

"Come on, Kay! Just give me one spoon of it! Sharing is a good thing, or did you forget that?"

~*~ You're the best thing about me

"It doesn't apply to ice cream, Miguel. It NEVER applies to ice cream," Kay said defensively, "Ice cream is the number one comfort of all comforts. Each ice cream is personal to each person, therefore should not be touched by someone's GRUBBY hands who believes that ice cream is meant to be shared BECAUSE he ate all his ice cream and is GREEDY to want more."

~*~ Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry

Miguel opened and closed his mouth shut, then opened it again. "Kay," he said slowly, "It's ice cream. Ice with cream. Not some symbolic food that Ben and Jerry, with the thanks of God, made. It's ice and cream. Plain old ice cream." Miguel's hands darted out to grab the hidden 'symbolic food' that Kay was trying to hide.

~*~ Stuck in a maze searching for a way to

Kay narrowed her eyes and looked at Miguel with contempt. "Oh no you don't. Stay one feet away from me Miguel, or else."

Miguel chuckled at Kay's antics, "Or else what? You're gonna beat me up?"

~*~ Shut down turn around 

Kay teased Miguel with a smile, "I just might if you don't get away from me soon."

"I think I can handle you."

"And I think you can be wrong."

~*~ Feel the ground beneath me

"Me be wrong?" Miguel pondered for a few seconds. He then shook his head. "Nah, I'm always right."

"You're confusing yourself with me again."

"But I always thought it was you?"

~*~ You're so close  
~*~ Where do you end  
~*~ Where do I begin?

"Don't try to get me to argue with you. You better stay your distance Miguel. I won't let you get anywhere near my ice cream."

"Come on, lemme just taste one spoon of the Chuckie-Mokie."

"It's Chunky-Monkey and for the last time, NO!"

*~ Always pushing and pulling

"It's call being stingy, Kay. Didn't your mother teach you to share?"

"Nope. She might have, but I just didn't listen."

Miguel made a move to get the ice cream that was behind Kay's back. She quickly moved it away from his grasp and plopped herself down to the board walk and began to make a small walk away. Miguel followed her with a chesire grin on his face. "It's so easy, Kay. Just give the ice cream to me and you'll be okay."

~*~ Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me  
~*~ I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered [Anne: Yep, that's Miguel! :-)]

Kay scoffed at Miguel's words. "Give the ice cream to you and I'll be okay? Never. The ice cream shop is that way," she said as she used her free hand to point to the little shop, "So why do you have to eat mine?"

"Because I'm too lazy to go there and yours is right here."

She began to walk backwards from Miguel all the while eating another spoonful of the chocolate goodness. "Not anymore, it isn't."

~*~ North of gravity head up in the stratosphere

"Oh yeah?" Miguel increased his speed and was now only a few steps away from Kay.

"I told you to stay one feet away from me, Miguel." Kay laughed as she too began to increase her speed.

"I just can't seem to stay away from you... Just give me the ice cream, Bennett."

~*~ You and I roller coaster riding love

She pushed down the blush that was steadily rising. "You're such a bully, do you know that? Picking on girls with Chunky-Monkey... Where are your morals?" Kay shook her head in faked wonderment.

"They went when you were born."

"I was born two days before you...."

"My point exactly." Miguel's eyes darkened with mischief as he finally figured a way to get Kay's ice cream. Well, steal it away from her in his case. 'Uh oh... Maybe I should go now....' Kay thought as she noticed this.

~*~ You're the center of adrenaline

"I'm in trouble, right?" Kay nervously asked as she looked around to find an exit.

Miguel nodded his head with a smirk gleaming on his face. "Damn right, for once."

"Then I should do what I do best then," as Kay started to get ready to run, fast.

"And what's that?"

"Getting myself out of situations."

"But how can you, Kay?"

~*~ And I'm beginning to understand

"Like this," Kay yelled as she turned away from Miguel and began to run. Miguel also broke out in a run and was hot on Kay's heels. The distance that she had over Miguel, was slowly decreasing. Kay knew this as she wove her way through people in order to lose him. 

~*~ Never want to fly  
~*~ Never want to leave  
~*~ Never want to say what you mean to me

"Hey, watch it!"

"Can't you say excuse me???"

"No respect... No respect at all."

"Excuse you!"

"Manners is a GOOD thing."

"Hey, mommy! That lady is crazy!"

"Excuse me, I'm sorry," Kay said while she sprinted through angry adults who were muttering curses about today's youth and no respect. She almost tripped over the last line, but her goal over came it. Miguel was not about to get her ice cream. No way in hell.....

~*~ Never want to run  
~*~ Frightened to believe  
~*~ You're the best thing about me

Miguel muttered a curse as he saw Kay's brown head bob between the crowd. She was trying to lose him, and she was actually succeeding. 'Okay, you want it to play it like that.' He increased his speed all the while people yelled.

"Not AGAIN!"

"Young man, what did she steal???"

"My God, look at these crazies! That's why we left our old neighborhood! Damn."

"Are you related to that girl?"

"Hey mommy! Where do babies come from?"

~*~ Walk on broken glass   
~*~ Make my way through fire  
~*~ These are things I would do for love...

"Sorry," Miguel muttered as he squeezed his way past the people who were wondering where these teens were raised in. He was closing in on her, he figured with a grin. Kay turned back to see how she was doing and found an eye full of Miguel's grin. Damn, he was laughing at her! 'I'll show him,' Kay thought devilishly. She had an idea how to get that grin of his face, quick.

~*~ Farewell peace of mind   
~*~ Kiss good-bye to reason

"Okay, Miguel. You want this ice cream?" Kay called to him.

"You know I'm gonna get it."

"Why bother? Here, you can have it."

~*~ Up is down the impossible   
~*~ Occurs each day

She threw the bowl full of ice cream soup at his head which made him fumble. The cold stickiness was a shock to say the least. Miguel didn't know Kay would actually stoop so low as to throw the paper bowl at his head. He stood stock still, opened mouth as the Chunky-Monkey dripped slowly down his face and down his back. Some of the ice cream came to his upper lip and he licked it off. 'It's good,' Miguel conceded. 'But she's gonna pay.' He was a sight and people shook their heads at the poor boy with a paper bowl on the top of his head and spoon on his shirt.

~*~ This intoxication thrills me  
~*~ I only pray it doesn't KILL me

A little old lady approached Miguel with her rocker in tow and opened her purse taking out a napkin. "Here, dear. I think you need this more than I do," she said with obvious pity etched in her voice, "Such a shame.... Such a shame...." She put her purse away and walked slowly away with the aid of her rocker.

All the while, Kay was laughing in the distance. She made sure she was a good fifteen feet away from Miguel and turned around to see him drenched in her ice cream. The look on his face was absolutely priceless! Little smirks here and there came from her, until the sweet old lady gave Miguel that napkin.....

~*~ You're the center of adrenaline  
~*~ And I'm beginning to understand

"Hey Miguel! How does the ice cream taste?" Kay asked yelling. Miguel wiped some of the ice cream with the napkin given and sighed with fake disdain. "Could have been much better if it was in my mouth instead of on my head."

"Oh, you mean I missed it? Oh darn! I'm soooo sorry Miguel!" Kay laughed out.

~*~ You could be the best thing about me

He didn't do anything or moved any closer to her. "Yeah, I know you will be."

Kay didn't hear him, she was too busy laughing at Miguel's misfortune. "Chocolate looks *so* good on you Miguel!"

"But I think it will better on you, Kay!" Miguel yelled out as he inched his way over to her.

Kay abruptly stopped laughing. "No.... You wouldn't- you couldn't....." Kay said as she began to walk backwards again.

~*~ Never want to fly  
~*~ Never want to leave  
~*~ Never want to say what you mean to me

"I will and I am, Kay. Get ready. Payback's a bitch." Miguel smirked as he began to stalk closer to her. She didn't need more encouragement as she began to run for her life. Okay, so maybe dumping Chunky-Monkey on Miguel's head wasn't such a good idea after all......

Revenge fueled Miguel as he began to, once again, clear the distance between them. By now, the bystanders moved away from them as they ran towards the beach their lessons learnt. His legs were much longer and stronger than her so in no time at all he was at arm's length away from her. Kay sensed this and began to move from side to side, trying her best to shake Miguel off. 

It was useless. She was already getting some close calls as his arms tried to wrap around her. So Kay did what she had to do to survive.

She called a time out.

"Wait! Miguel, time out!" Kay screamed as his sticky hand was just about to grab her arm. Miguel momentarily stopped to hear what Kay had to say. She gave an adoring smile and batted her eyes. "Miguel, you wouldn't want to get your poor friend all _sticky_ and _messy_ would you? I mean, after all it was *just* an accident. I'll even help you get cleaned up before we go home! So what do you say we stop this *silly* chase and become mature adults about this?" Kay concluded hopefully which what she hoped was a peaceful smile.

Miguel blinked.

~*~ Never want to run  
~*~ Frightened to believe  
~*~ You're the best thing about me

Then he grabbed Kay and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Miguel, I thought we discussed this! Put me down, please. Come on, be a friend! What happened to seventeen years of friendship?! Put me down NOW! I said I'll help you didn't I? So why don't you put me DOWN! On the ground. It's soooo easy, to do. Just stop and I can do the rest. Hey! Where are you taking me? MIGUEL! Answer me, dammit! And this was a new shirt too and it has ice cream all over it! You're gonna pay for this, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald! Ugh, men have NO respect for women... MIGUEL PUT ME DOWN NOW! If you don't....." Kay whined, screamed, cursed, and yelled but Miguel didn't hear one word of it.

Miguel whistled a happy tune as his eyes found the "perfect" way to get Kay back. A group of kids just left, so it fortunate for him, but not for Kay, it was free.

"Miguel, what are you gonna do with me? Miguel, are you LISTENING?? MIGUEL!"

"Kay, it hurts me more than you when I do this-"

"WHAT?! Do WHAT?"

Miguel gave a smile as he innocently said, "Do this." He gently dunked Kay in the small pool of water that was used to wash off the salt of the ocean. 

"Ah! What the f--- MIGUEL! What are you doing? Geez, I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A NEW SHIRT! I paid fifty bucks for this.... OUT OF MY OWN MONEY!" Kay was pissed, oh yeah, she was pissed. Her eyes narrowed into cat like slits and she stood in the pool ready to claw Miguel's eyes out.

Miguel raised an eyebrow as Kay crawled out who was sputtering madly at him. "Hey, you deserved it after the little stunt you pulled."

Kay gave a sour look at Miguel as she started to come out of the pool, drenched. She attempted to wring out her shirt, but with disdainful realization, it was no use. Her capri were no better either. "What is so funny?" Kay asked angrily at Miguel's chuckle.

"You. You look like a wet cat that just got caught in the rain." Miguel pointed at her all the while shaking his head.

Kay nodded and smacked her lips. "Oh yeah? But that's okay. You see, we need to get you cleaned up also," Kay advanced on him with careful grace and an evil smile, "What would your mother say about you coming home with chocolate on your head?"

Miguel stopped laughing at the hidden message. "Don't even think it, Kay."

"Who said I was thinking?" Kay asked delightfully as she pulled Miguel with her into the pool.

~*~ What if you're the best thing about me?

* * *


	7. Love Is....

**Notes & Rambles:** It's been a while, eh? ;-) Happy New Year! Yay! 

And I launched my website :-) Yay for me!

[Hidden Desires .:. A Kay & Miguel Site.:.][1]

[I'm thinking of making a Kay one instead.... Miguel is pissing me off -_-]

Don't worry. I *will* update it :-) School is a pain... always remember that.

I also made *huge* mistake on the dates. June 16, 2000 in the last chapter was suppose to be a **Friday**, not a Wednesday. I was looking through some back chapters to make sure my dates were correct and it turns out Chapter Five wasn't. Sorry for any confusion [if there was any].

~*~*~*~*~   
She's The One  
Chapter Six - Love Is...  
Song: "Love Is..." by Vanessa Williams & Brian McKnight  
Chapter Rated : [PG] for language [C] for Corniness [A] for Angstin'  


* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's - Kay and Jessica's Room  
When : 10:24 AM Monday, June 19, 2000

Jessica knocked lightly on the door to their bedroom. She anxiously squirmed around, hoping for an answer. It was nice that Miguel was spending time with Kay, but still. Leave it all up to that guy? 'Like hell I will,' Jessica thought with the rolling of her eyes. Nothing against Miguel, but he just didn't...get it yet. No matter how many times Simone might say to leave it alone, she wouldn't.

"Come in!"

Jessica came in and was slightly disturbed by what she saw. Clothes were strewn about the room, looking as if a hurricane swept through. "Kay? What is this?"

Kay's head was still in the closet as she replied, "My clothes."

"Yes, you don't think I know what they are?"

"You asked."

"Nevermind," Jessica sighed. She cleared some clothes from Kay's bed and sat on it, twiddling the comforter. Should she go through with it? Was it better if she handled it on her own? Simone and Miguel weren't doing much for Kay, anyway. "Kay, can I ask you a question?"

"That is why you're here, right?" Kay replied with her head still in the closet.

"Yeah, I guess," came Jessica's hesitant reply.

"Then ask away. I have to get ready." Kay's head emerged from the closet and a smile graced her face.

"Well, where have you been for the past few days? We never see you at dinner," Jessica trailed off. Immediately, the smile disappeared from Kay's face.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy with, uh, Miguel," she quickly mumbled. She turned away from Jessica and continued her clothing scavenge. Kay really didn't want to hear the reasons why Miguel wouldn't want her. For once, she wanted to concentrate on the good things. The past three days were a blur. A good blur. Kay wanted to keep it that way.

"Oh? I didn't know that," Jessica stated, while faking her surprise, "That's what you have been doing for the past few days? With Miguel?"

"Before you go on and ask if this is one of my plans, no it isn't." Kay tiredly said, "Miguel spent time with me; he asked ME to spend time with him so don't have a cow over it, okay?"

Jessica scrunched her face in confusion at Kay's bitter tone. "Whoa... Kay, that wasn't what I was going to say."

Kay harshly laughed as she put away one of the outfits. "But don't you always say that?"

"Yes, but -"

"There is a 'but'?"

Jessica threw her hands, exasperated. "You know what? Fine Kay, have it your way, I'm gone."

Jessica walked briskly, ignoring the mounting hurt that she felt. all right, so she hasn't been the best sister in the world. But she was still Kay's sister.

It was Kay's turn to scrunch her face in confusion as she looked curiously at Jessica. "What brought this on? What do you want?"

Jessica sighed and began to leave. 'Who am I kidding? This is a waste.' "Fine. Have it your way. At least I'm TRYING, okay? You don't need to get bitchy after every comment I make."

Just as Jessica was about to reach the door, Kay softly called out to her. "Hey Jessica. I'm sorry, okay? But I'm in a good mood and I'd like to keep it that way. You saying I'm 'evil' for even pending time with Miguel would ruin it."

Jessica turned around confused. "Kay, I'm not out to destroy your good mood. I just want to know why."

"Old habits die hard, Jessica. Usually when I mention Miguel, it is 'you'll hurt Charity' or 'you're such a mean person' or' why should I try when I won't even get Miguel'?"

"You know I say that because -"

"Because you'd love to see me suffer?" Kay asked warily.

"No, Kay. I don't want you to suffer, but I care about you and I don't want you to ruin your life over Miguel." Jessica said calmly keeping her goal set.

Kay looked at Jessica disbelievingly. "I thought it was the other way around? You didn't want me to ruin MIGUEL's life. And wow, this is a first. You actually care about me? What brought this on?" Kay sarcastically asked.

Jessica ignored her last barb purposely and continued firmly, but unsurely. "Just because I think you're wrong for loving Miguel-"

Patience left Kay and she exploded. "No one is ever wrong for loving someone. Don't call me wrong for loving Miguel, because I do. It's not like I planned it or something! I know I've done some damn near crazy stunts and I'm wrong for that, but I'm not wrong for loving him, Jessica. You and the whole world may think that I intended to fall in love with him, but I didn't. If I could, I would, but as you can still see, I can't."

"Kay, please. It came out wrong. I-I just don't want you to get hurt because of Miguel. For once, can you please just recognize that the chances of Miguel loving you are slim to none?" Jessica said carefully. "I just...I don't know anymore."

Kay looked on to her sister, and shook her head. "If you don't know anymore, then why are you still here? I know my chances consist of a snowball's chances in hell, but for once, just once, can I just believe that without people telling me how it is?" 'Where's Reese when you need him?'

"You're going to hurt a lot of people Kay," 'And yourself,' Jessica added.

Kay didn't respond and found her outfit and returned to her closet. "Is that all Jessica? Same song, same verse. I know this already."

"I guess I should leave then, since you know so much," she haughtily replied. She was being so damn obstinate!

"I'd be happy if you did!" Kay called out. Jessica shook her head and walked out of their room. After she heard the door slam, Kay came out and sighed. "Why am I even doing this?"

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - Tabitha's House  
When : 11:13 AM Monday, June 19, 2000

"When it's time to change. Don't fight the tide, go along for the ride! Don't ya see? When it's time to change, you've got to re-a-rrange! Who you are and what you're gonna be!" Timmy sang off tune to the TV. He smiled as he bopped his head back and forth, dancing to the Brady Bunch CD he had hidden from Tabitha.

"Timmy! Tim-Tims, we have to-" Tabitha stopped as she frightenedly looked on as Timmy happily enjoyed the festive music. "Why is this garbage playing my house? Timmy! I thought I threw that sickening music out," she exclaimed, disgusted.

Timmy turned around to Tabitha with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry Tabitha, but it was such a good CD!"

"You mean a good CD to _smash_," Tabitha rolled her eyes and snorted, "You're suppose to hate that...that thing! We're evil, remember? Evil doesn't listen to Brady Bunch. You're going to ruin our reputation."

"Don't worry Tabby. You're still the meanest witch in town to me."

Tabitha beamed at her doll. "Why thank you Timmy. Now lets get down to business so I can keep it that way. We have a lot of work to do, you know."

Timmy sighed and shook his head and muttered, "I thought Tabitha was going to leave it to Kay."

Tabitha took Timmy's hand and dragged him to the other side of the living room and exclaimed, "In some ways, we are Timmy. But that is not the kind of work we're about to do. We're going to take a peek in the ancient tomb and see if we find anything that we have missed about that Charity and Miguel problem."

She opened the heavy book and blew some dust of it, causing Timmy to sneeze. She went quickly through the book whose pages surpassed one thousand easily. Though to Timmy it seemed like a lost cause to find something in it, Tabitha found it and shouted out so. "There we go! The prophecy for Charity and Miguel."

Timmy tried to peer into the page, but his height would not let him. "Uh Tabitha? Could you help Timmy up? He wants to see it too."

She obliged him and what Timmy saw made him gasp. In the book were exact facial replicas of Charity, Miguel, and most surprising of all, Kay. Down to the last detail, the book captured the essence of them so it seemed. 'How can this be possible if the book is hundreds of years old?' Timmy questioned. The picture of the trio was strange. Kay was in front of Charity with her head held high and her eyes.... Timmy couldn't identify what was in them. Charity was in the back of her, but eyes were filled with an iciness that made him shiver slightly. Miguel was looking downwards with a confused look on his face. 'Well, he's always confused,' Timmy amended. Timmy then put his own thoughts of the picture to rest as Tabitha read the caption quietly.

"Their love is as strong as time's binding and will forever last in its reign through death. In which, they will never part spiritually for their love is a fated one. One that will never be countered in the mortal world. Her powers surpass even the writers of the Tomb themselves and on the day of creation, she will claim her full potential by the one she loves. Charity, as her name was said to be, will face many challenges that will affect her in her later on life. Only He, her fated love, can help her through her darkest hour which would be the hour of death. In his love, she can survive, but in his rejection, she can also fail."

Tabitha frowned as she finished the last phrase. "Humph. Yet again, the old hags changed it on me. Well, all in all, our main purpose is to kill Miguel so I can get my powers. At least that never changed."

Timmy looked at the rest of the page. Tabitha only stopped halfway through it. "Who is it when it says that in her darkest hour, she will face her nemesis that she has known to know as her rival in mortal life?"

Tabitha rolled her eyes and said, "I'm her nemesis you idiot. Charity has no bitter enemy than I, does she not?"

"Well Kay-"

Tabitha waved it off and shook her head. "Even though Kay is pictured here, she is not Charity's nemesis for the nemesis who fights Charity has powers of the ESP. If Kay were to have her powe-"

Timmy looked at Tabitha shocked. "You mean nasty Kay has _powers_?"

Tabitha shrugged and slightly frowned. "I can't be too sure, but she is of the Standish bloodline and I do feel a faint aura about her. But in each generation of Standishes, only one pregnancy can have ESP. Grace and Faith being the exceptions since they are twins. Although I sometimes believe that Grace is more powerful than Faith in ESP...."

"Anyway, if Kay were to have powers, I can't be too sure as to which power she would have. Though one thing is certain; Charity is the one blessed with the power of ESP."

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Carnival  
When : 1:22 PM Monday, June 19, 2000

The smell of cooked meat staunched the air as Miguel and Kay walked around the carnival laughing. It was a light hearted affair; just like it always was before. To Kay, the stars were much brighter than before. However, Jessica's words still echoed inside of her.

_ For once, can you please just recognize that the chances of Miguel loving you are slim to none?_

'No, I have a good chance now that Miguel is spending time with me,' Kay said with a small smile. 'And we're having a good time. Jessica is wrong. Miguel does love me. He will love me.' She repeated it over and over in her head making it soon her mantra. Maybe if she believed in it enough, it could be true.

"Kay? Are you there?" Miguel asked, his concerned face looking into hers. She blinked twice, but quickly gained a smile. "Yeah, I'm here. I was just thinking about...stuff."

Miguel smiled, content with her answer and asked, "And what 'stuff' is that? You seemed pretty spaced out."

'Oh God, I better watch it or I'll turn into Charity.' "Important....stuff."

Miguel rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Oh yeah, that helped. C'mon, this is me. I thought you could tell me and the same goes for me?"

Kay quickly looks around and mumbles, "Not everything."

Even though she said it quietly, Miguel picked up what she had said. He took one step towards her and when Kay looked back up, she gasped. Miguel was face to face with her, and the look in his eyes made her very aware of herself and surroundings. He firmly stood across from her, his gaze pinning her to the ground like a trap. Kay dared to look into his eyes, and soon figured that she was a goner. So she was a sucker for those brown eyes. Who could exactly blame her? "What is it that you can't tell me, Kay?"

'You don't want to know.' Trying to break out of his gaze, she attempts to be flippant and shrugs him off. "I'm allowed to have my secrets Miguel."

"Yes, but..." He looked at her sadly, "I get the feeling that you're hiding something from me."

She attempts to smile at him, "Miguel, you know I can turn to you if I need something."

"Are you sure you know that Kay? Whatever that's bothering you-"

"I'm fine," she said rolling her eyes exasperatedly, "You worry more about me than my whole family combined with the exception of Uncle Hank and Noah."

Miguel steps away from Kay and shrugs. "What can I say? I get worried about you sometimes Kay." 

Kay looks at him and shakes her head in disbelief. "You can't. You shouldn't Miguel...."

"Why not?"

"Because... whatever it is, I can handle," Kay said firmly.

He looks at her, ready to say something, but then he pauses. "You say it, but I don't believe it Kay. This is me your talking to. What is really going on?"

"Nothing Miguel!" Kay bursts out, "Can we just forget about the something that you think exists when it doesn't? It's starting to get dark and-"

"Done."

He didn't want to necessarily push her; after all, it was always touch and go when it came to her. Although, it sort of did hurt him that she wouldn't confide in him. His only firm resolution of it all was that Kay would know that he was there for her. As he looked to her smiling face, glowing against the bright gaudy lights or maybe in happiness of it all, Miguel realized he wouldn't have it any other way.

She wondered about what Miguel was saying was really about. He never really tried to... find what was wrong with her. Kay was usually the first one to give in, not surprisingly. Miguel always had a way to get through her defense even when it seemed as if no one could reach her. 'Deep thoughts later,' Kay said to herself, 'Concentrate on the now.'

"Since you're paying for the trip and all... I decided that I let you choose the first ride," Kay said with a smile, "Fair is fair."

Miguel immediately rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah... I pay for the food, gas, rides, and you decide that the only way to pay me back is to let me choose the first ride. What the hell happened to that thing with woman being able to pay for half their share?"

Kay looked at him blankly and replied, "Well, since I didn't make that rule up, I don't apply to it. And Miguel, you should be happy that you are paying for your best friend! It's an honor above all honors... Chivalry; always remember that. It is a good thing."

"Yeah... sure it is Kay," Miguel grumbled, "When you're the girl. Chivalry is dead."

"Then you can make it alive again by actually doing it. So stop whining and just choose the damn ride," Kay said pointedly. She folded her arms and tapped her foot for the impatient effect. Miguel sighed, although when he spends time with Kay, he finds himself sighing somehow, and looked around the carnival for a decent ride. He found it.

"Okay. That one then." Miguel said as he pointed indifferently towards a four hundred feet spiraling ride of metal. Screams of joy or pain, depending your point of view, could be heard even though they were a respectable hundred or so feet away from the ride. 'How the heck did they carry that thing?' Kay thought with a grimace. Those loops were making her stomach loopy.

"That one? Oh gee Miguel. I just remember. I'm afraid of heights," Kay said quickly, "Pick another one." She tried to turn Miguel around to ease her point. Miguel countered Kay's moves easily; she forgot that he had gotten much stronger than her than when they were little.

"No you're not. We're going on that ride Kay. Whether you like it or not."

"And your point? It is my decision and I won't go on that ride!"

_Four minutes later_

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I can not believe I'm doing this," Kay chanted to herself as the attendant buckled her up for the roller coaster ride. She firmly had one of her eyes shut with the other making a slight slit; Miguel was right that she wasn't afraid of heights... Not that much anyway. It was the roller coasters. That and creepy crawly things [snakes especially], and swimming in the ocean were her only fears.

"Kay, if you're this scared then we can get off," Miguel said with some concern. He originally thought she was kidding.

"Oh no we don't. We're here okay? I'll get through this somehow," Kay said firmly.

"You sure? I mean, you could hold my arm for support and scream in my ear if it will make you feel better."

Kay opened her mouth, but then the sounds of heavy metals scraping knocked some resolve out of her. She gulped. "Can I hold you to that?" He didn't respond for the ride started.

'Okay breathe. Calm down. In and out. Out and in. Get a grip Kay. You're seventeen years old with the guy you love.' Kay said to herself with her eyes closed as the ride began to slowly make its way up. God knows how many fears she had to face with Miguel around. She had craftily avoided anything that had to do with roller coasters over the years. Her body grew tense as she thought of how many things could go wrong. The seat belt could fall off when they reached that upside down loop. She could be flung off the ride when it suddenly came to a stop. She could be.....

Then she felt an arm around her. 

Kay opened both of her eyes to look at Miguel with obvious surprise, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead he drew her closer to him and whispered in her ear. "Open your eyes. It will be better that way."

Though with hesitance, she did what she was told and slowly opened her eyes. Kay could see the upcoming hill and she groaned. "I should have stayed on the ground."

"As long as you're not on it, you might as well enjoy it," Miguel replied and took her hand with his. Kay raised an eyebrow in surprise. Miguel had been holding her hand more often lately, though she wasn't complaining.

"Me? Enjoy something that I already programmed in my mind that don't like? Is this the first day you met me?" Kay questioned as she ignored the burning sensation of his touch.

Miguel shook his head, "You close yourself off too much Kay."

Kay groaned again, "Not *this* again." 'How come these people seem so sure that the know me?'

"If you already know it, then try it."

"It's not that simple!"

"Can something ever be simple with you?" Miguel said exasperatedly. Kay pretended to think about it for a moment, but then shook her head. "Nah, never is. Probably never will be."

"You know what?" Miguel began as he noticed something.

"What?" Kay challenged back.

"The ride just started," Miguel said mischievously as Kay gaped at the scene before her. All those people on land looked so tiny! It was like they were little ants with clothes on. The ride was much, much more scary. The drop looked like it was a 180 vertical which definitely did *not* appeal to Kay.

"Miguel," Kay started whining.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to hold you to that support promise. AH!" She screamed out as the roller coaster went down over one very small hill comparing it to the rest. It was obvious that this hill was just the 'warm up'.

Kay closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth as wind pounded into her ears and gravity started to do its magic. She was being tossed, thrown, but she still held on to Miguel's hand like there was no tomorrow. Who knew if it would be true or not?

'Her grip was just like it was when we were younger,' Miguel grimaced. Though he didn't say it out loud. After all, he did promise. The ride slowed down and it went slowly up to the next hurdle. Kay sat wearily and she still dug her nails in Miguel's sore hand.

Miguel noticed this and told Kay, "Next time, leave your eyes open. If you're going to die, it is better to die by seeing something that would be a wonderful memory. Not looking at your eye lids in complete darkness."

"Miguel? Shut up," Kay said tensely as she tried to make her hair look respectable. It was falling all over the place. 

"My my. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Miguel said with false disappointment.

"No, someone just woke up to see your ugly face," Kay said with a sparkling smile.

"Ouch," Miguel said with a wince, "Low blow, Bennett. I happen to think my face is quite... pretty if I do say so myself." Kay's laughter soon erupted and Miguel smiled.

"Hey, I like that laugh," Miguel said as he lightly punched Kay's arm, "It's better than that scowl. You need to loosen up a bit. Maybe that's why you can't enjoy a ride."

"I can too enjoy a ride!" Kay protested as she swatted Miguel for the scowl comment.

"Then prove it. Remember to relax. Just trust me." Miguel said as he sat back as the roller coaster began another trip. Kay looked at him doubtfully but didn't say anything. 'Just trust me,' had been an often used phrase and it had also gotten her into a lot of trouble when they were younger. And even now she wasn't immune to it.

Kay took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. She tried to calm herself down but images of flying out of the seat and on to the ground blurred her vision. Kay shivered and violently tried to shake her head out of it.

"I..I can't do this Miguel. I have to get out of here," Kay said worriedly as she fingered the seat belt and tried to take it off. There was a big hill coming up and she didn't want to be around for it.

Miguel took the hand Kay was trying to uncover the seat belt, making her stop. "Kay calm down. I'm here, remember?"

"So? You can't guarantee that nothing will happen!" Kay said hysterically.

"I thought that we established that nothing will happen?" Miguel said with a roll of his eyes, "You need to trust me."

"This must have been the first time you met me since you know that I have trust issues," Kay said as she sat back with huff waiting for Miguel's retort. But none came. She looked at Miguel in the corner of her eye and saw that he was sitting stoically silent.

"Miguel? You're suppose to come back at me, 'Kay you have issues, period.' What happened?" Kay said with a bit of concern.

"Why is it that sometimes you trust me and other times you don't?" Miguel asked suddenly with an eerie seriousness. The question took Kay by so much surprise that she didn't have an answer. He didn't say anything. As the roller coaster went down the hill, Kay left her eyes open and she saw what she would have missed if it was closed. It was a confection of colors, of people, of everything. She looked towards the sky and all its glories and she wondered why she could trust Miguel with her life, but at the same time, she couldn't trust him completely with her heart. 

Kay wished she had the answer; not only for Miguel, but for herself as well.

One of the things she hated about Charity was her willingness to accept everything. Her innocence, her simplistic views of the world. Miguel was right. Nothing was ever simple with her because she didn't look at the world in its simplicity. Nor did she want to. She had been like this for so long, trying to be anything that she wasn't, would be scary.

But the world was so beautiful! She squinted against the bright, golden sun and saw how it completed the sky. It was the light, the center of the universe thought if it was left alone, it would shine. But with everything else, its beauty magnified. 

Then Kay let go of Miguel's hand. She wanted to know what it was like to touch it....

The ride was over.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Miguel said as he helped a dizzy Kay out of the seat. She fumbled quickly with her seat belt, all the while thinking that the ride was too short. Once her both of her feet stepped on to land, she suddenly felt light headed. 'Pictures. Have to take pictures,' Kay said to herself as Miguel tried to hold her steady concerned. All of the sudden, she got this energy rush and something told her that she needed to capture as many memories as she could.

"Kay? Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself...." Miguel said slowly. It wasn't very Kay-like for her to just zone out like this. She shivered, a contrast to the very humid weather and nodded.

"I'm fine Miguel," Kay shook her head out of it, "We need to take some pictures Miguel. I saw a picture booth somewhere," Kay trailed off.

Miguel looked at Kay worriedly. It was her, but at the same time, it wasn't _her_. He hoped she wasn't mad at him or something. "Yeah. Whatever you say," Miguel said agreeing. After 'yeah', Kay was already dragging him to the spot where she saw the booth. 'Geez Kay. You're gonna confuse him some more,' she thought as she reviewed how she "man-handled" him. However, she didn't even know why she was doing this herself. She *hated* taking pictures. Especially planned pictures because they never came out the way she wanted them.

They reached the booth and a couple soon left it, leaving it vacant. Suddenly, like the urge to take pictures came, it went. Nervousness took over the adrenaline and Kay started to retract at the idea. 

"You know what? We have plenty of pictures of us at home. I don't even know why I dragged us here. Let's just leave." Kay was already turning around and puling at Miguel's hand, but it wasn't budging.

"Woah Kay," Miguel said with a bit of surprise, "There must be some good reason why your dragged us here. No offense, but you're not the most photogenic."

"And I just realized that," Kay said while rolling her eyes, "Looks like you did too. So it is okay for us to leave. Good. Let's go."

"We're here. We're taking pictures." Miguel said, not even budging. 

"Miguel, listen to me," Kay said with forced slowness, "It. Was. A. Fluke. It was a fluke that passed." She stood there with growing impatience, waiting for Miguel to give in. Miguel had other ideas, however, and he was already putting in the needed quarters. 

"Don't say it Kay," Miguel interrupted as she opened her mouth, "Just let it be. You need to do that and accept it."

It was on the tip of her tongue to say that she didn't need to accept or let things be. Then again... this voice inside of her, as annoying as it was, was screaming at her to do something different. Rather, do things that were not characteristically her. 

"All right. I guess I can 'accept' it," Kay said hesitantly, "Ten seconds and we're out of there."

"Doesn't take long. Ten seconds is enough."

Kay and Miguel stepped in the booth and soon enough, it was over. Kay grumpily got out and Miguel stayed back to get their pictures. He handed one copy to Kay and he kept his.

Kay didn't even glance at the pictures as she put them in her jacket pocket. Miguel noticed this and asked, "Aren't you going to look at them?"

"Why? I know what I look like," Kay said with indifference, "I'll look at it later or something." Miguel looked at his and stifled a laugh. Some things never change....

"You should look at these when you need a good laugh," Miguel said to her.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever.... Oh lookie!" Kay replied with glee at a part of the carnival, "Let's go on that ride...." She was already dragging Miguel away.

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's - Living Room  
When : 8:24 PM Monday, June 19, 2000

Charity sighed at the TV and squinted her eyes against the mounting headache. You could only watch "I Love Lucy" reruns so much without thinking how annoying that whine of Lucy's was. "Riiiicccckkkkkkyyyyy!" taunted to her and Charity quickly grabbed the remote and clicked it off. God she never felt so pathetic, waiting up for Miguel. Of all things to do that she would never expect that she would.

Charity was camped out on the sofa with her bunny pajamas and a pot of cold cocoa that had once been hot. Listlessly, she threw off the blanket that was over her and stood up.

"Charity, you got to do at least *something* about Miguel," she mumbled to herself, "You're going to lose him and you can't lose him. You're suppose to be together... forever." Charity frowned. No, this couldn't be reality. Nothing was suppose to happen with her and Miguel. In his eyes, she was the woman she wanted to be. Without her memory, she didn't have a basis of who she was. Although, it wasn't so bad to think about it since Miguel had been with her since day one. He told her about who she was, what she was like, how she acted and she built on that.

Was it wrong for her to think that he would always be there for her?

"No," Charity whispered out, "He wouldn't leave me." Miguel proved it time and time again that he loved *her* when he risked his life for her; repeatedly. Surely that was a sign that he loved her.

'He didn't say it though.'

"ARGH! I need to watch some TV before my thoughts get out of control," Charity said aloud as she came back to the couch. She turned on the TV and watched Lucy as she tried to get out of trouble again. And yet again, Ricardo got her out of the trouble; just barely. As Charity watched the black and white figures across the screen, she suddenly felt that she was Lucy and Miguel was Ricardo. Minus the whole yelling thing.

For the past year, all she had to do was yell, and there he was; rescuing her as her white knight in shining armor with a shield and sword for any stray evils that might have crossed the path with her.

It was sort of the same concept with Lucy and Ricardo, although she didn't look for trouble. Well, neither did Lucy.

On the TV screen, Charity noted that Ricardo was yelling at Lucy... again. She was on the verge of tears as she tried to plead her case...again. With interest, Charity looked at the TV in earnest thought and shook her head.

Could this be the future of her and Miguel? Her always crying and him screaming at her like there was no tomorrow. The situations would become her fault; after all, before she came along, nothing strange happened. Maybe she was a jinx? Maybe she should break up Miguel first? It might save him. Charity did love him. But did she know what love is?

But she still needed him.

Ricardo always saved Lucy somehow. Would Miguel always save her? Would he still want to?

"Where do all of these thoughts come from?" Charity wearily sighed as she continued to stare at the TV. "Why can't things ever be simple for once?"

Then Lucy and Ricardo made up again and the show ended. As the credits rolled up and down the screen, she wondered if she'd get the happy ending with Miguel. Maybe she was too dependent after all, but she can't let go. Charity couldn't. She didn't have the strength nor the will. Maybe she would learn to let go and survive, but not now. Not right now when she needed someone the most.

"I'll just get Miguel to come back to me and find out why he's with Kay so much now," Charity said to herself determined, "He will speak to me tonight. He has to."

It was an empty silence as the words resonated across the room.

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Carnival  
When : 10:17 PM Monday, June 19, 2000

"So Mr. Miggles, you're having a good time?" She asked to the stuffed monkey, jokingly. Miguel had just won it for her in one of the dunking booths the carnival had. Thought it was sort of cheating since he was, after all, the captain of the baseball team. Nevertheless, she was happy that he got it for her.

"Miggles eh?" Miguel said with a raised eyebrow, "That's the name you decided on?"

"In honor of you," Kay said with a grin, "Miggles the Monkey sounds good to me actually."

"I should be afraid right? I have a best friend who named a stuffed monkey after me."

"Hey!" Kay said with indignation, "You should be proud that your **Queen** Kay actually _named_ this cute cuddly wuddly," Kay cooed as she played with its ear, "Monkey after you."

Miguel looked at her alarmed and then he laughed. "Cuddly wuddly? Wait till I tell the baseball team this."

"I was just kidding Miguel. No need to slander my name with one of those sick teeny bopper teens who think cuddly and wuddly are next to each other in a dictionary," Kay said while rolling her eyes.

"I think that cuddly and wuddly are cute names," Miguel replied in a joking defense.

"You would."

"You'll regret that," Miguel said as he advanced upon her. Kay shaked dramatically externally. "What are you gonna do? Bore me to death?"

"You'll wish," he said with a smile. Kay held her breath, his bright smile knocking some wind out of her. That was when he went in for the kill. He started motioned his hands towards her waist and preceded to tickle her. She immediately started to laugh.

"Stop! M-Mi-Miguel. Get the hell off of me!" She tried to say while laughter got in the way of her words, "This i- Not funny!" Kay tried to block his hands with Miggles the monkey and try to move away from the tickler. She put the monkey in one hand and used the signal for time out before Miguel got any closer. He wasn't going to have it however. Quickly, she tried to find a diversion.

"What else do you think is cute?" Kay asked without thinking. 'For the love of God Kay. Of all the stupid questions in the world,' she thought immediately regretting it.

"You want to know?"

"Yes, I think I do want to know," Kay said firmly out. 'I said it outloud and I can't exactly take it back, so might as well go through with it.'

"You want me to say you, right?" Miguel said with a serious look on his face. 'Yeesh. I should be used to this by now.' Kay took a gulp and gripped Miggles closer to her trying to keep her dwindling cool. 

"Whatever. It's your choice," she said with her head down. _With my luck, he'd say Charity.... She's the epitimome of beauty, innocence, grace, and charm.... In other words, everything that I am *not* or ever will be._ Kay sighed. Yes, she sure did love those bursts of low self esteem when she needed it the most.

"Well I can't."

Yes, she did love being right. With masked hurt, Kay turned around and she started to ramble. "Look, I know I'm not the prettiest or would be voted for the cutest in class or ever in my life and I know that compared to the other girls, guys must think I'm a tomboy and-"

Miguel looked at her back and frowned. She really didn't think that did she? "Kay."

"And even when I was little I hated the dresses that Mom set out for me and I-" She wasn't listening to Miguel. More like she was refusing to listen to Miguel. Whatever he had to say, it didn't matter at all because she knew exactly where she stood with him.

"Kay," Miguel said with more urgency.

"Just loved to play in the dirt rather than play tea with Simone. She never understood why, but I-" Miguel turned her around to face him, but she still had her head down. Kay gripped Miggles even tighter. "I..I..."

"Kay. Let me speak," Miguel shushed her calmly, "You're not even listening to me anymore. But then again, you never did..." Silence. Miguel frowned at Kay's lack of response to his tiny joke. She started to fiddle with Miggle's ear and pursed her lips.

"Hey," Miguel commanded as he lifted her face to his, "Kay, you didn't even let me finish."

Kay blinked, but shrugged. "Finish what? I get the point that I'm not pretty, you don't need to say it out loud."

"Whoa... who said I didn't think you weren't pretty?" Miguel asked confused.

"You did," Kay said with nonchalance. It made Miguel even more wary as he watched her hugging herself with Miggles. It was one of her signs of insecurity; it had always been like this, even when they were children. 'Come on Miguel. Think,' he thought to himself. 'There has to be some way to make her smile.' 

Then he had it. Surely it would make her smile... Or at least laugh at him in pity. Each would end in the result with Kay happy with him and each would also mean that taking her to the carnival was not in vain. It was the whole point of tonight and he wasn't certainly going to waste it. 

Miguel bent down on one knee, proposing style, and extended his right hand to take in hers. When seeing Kay's shocked and questioning look, he took in a deep breath. His mother always told him that the most genuine of speeches were not written on paper, but spoken from the heart.

"There was a time when we were children," Miguel nervously began as he saw Kay grew wide eyed and studied him closely, "When I realized you were just beautiful. It was raining and we were coming home from school. You had lost your umbrella at school so you had to share mine. And I'm not sure how it happened, but you ran away with my umbrella. You got mad at me or something I guess. I chased after you since it was pouring-"

"But you slipped and fell in a puddle of mud," Kay finished with a small smile. Miguel matched that smile and continued, "Yeah I did. I remembered seeing you stop and come to me, with my umbrella in hand and with a concerned face. I was sad since I ruined my clothes in mud and Mama worked so hard those days since Papa and Antonio were gone. I didn't want her to have the burden of washing my clothes." Miguel paused as he remembered Pilar's face as she came home from the Crane's, tired to the bone. Kay saw this and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Miguel continued, "And you, who got in trouble for getting messy in those days, jumped in a mud puddle right next to me. Not because you felt guilty but because you thought it was 'fair' and wanted me to feel better. When you jumped in, you were covered with mud, but you had a smile on your face. And it made me smile. It may sound corny, but I would swear that your smile could light up the world and make the rain stop."

Kay looked down and mumbled good-naturedly, "You're right. It is corny." And it was of the sweetest things he ever said to her. That anyone said to her for that matter.

"Although I didn't realize it at that moment as you sat side by side with me in the mud, I had this feeling that you were one of the most beautiful girls I ever knew. You were beautiful Kay and you are now." Miguel ended his statement and waited for a smile; waited for anything. 

"We were ten Miguel," Kay said with disbelief, "And it wasn't my best day to say the least."

"Don't you see Kay? It didn't matter that you had mud on your face or if you had make up, because you were just beautiful. May it be a bad day, good day, the worst day in your life, or the best, you were you and for that, you were beautiful," Miguel implored. Kay turned silent and stood there expressionless in deep thought.

It was a memory in which Kay would always classify as pure Miguel. It was unsuspecting, a sure surprise, and it showed her why she loved Miguel. He could do the most caring and genuine things that could sweep her off her feet. Thoughtful with just a touch of humiliation, but Miguel never did care about status and what people generally thought about him. 

His speech, his words, the memory.... Miguel didn't choose the memory when they went to their eight grade dance and they went together when she was in make up and in a pretty dress. He didn't choose a memory that was one of her best and crowning moments. It was a simple ordinary memory on a simple ordinary day that she wouldn't classify as "special". But it just made what he said even more special. Tears clouded her eyes and she felt truly special and lucky. Only Miguel could do that and he may not have known it, but it was the exact moment when he proved to her that he was the one. 

The silence he felt, he did not hear it, was deafening. Miguel could swear that Kay could hear his heart pound. He felt like the whole world could hear it. So he did what he could do to solve it and continued. 

"Today, I finally realized that my instincts were true and that you were truly one of the most beautiful girls I have ever laid my eyes on. Cute doesn't suit you, because truthfully, you're not cute. You are more than that. Because you, Kay Bennett, mean more to me than that." Miguel ended anxiously. 

'Yes, he really does want me to cry, doesn't he?' Kay thought to herself with amazement. He had no reason to even continue because he already got her. Her voice was choked up and she tried to say something but she had nothing to say. 

"Get up. Just get up Miguel," she said with emotion as a stray tear fell down. Kay didn't even bother wiping it off even with the only spare hand she had. 

Miguel didn't see a smile and "get up Miguel" was a sign. Not a good sign. If not, for the fact that she was crying, sort of. Kay never cried unless it was for good reason. She didn't get emotional easily. He didn't want to make her cry!

"Kay. I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you cry," Miguel explained desperately, "I just wanted you to smile. More importantly, understand why I didn't think you were cute." 'God, I'm an idiot,' Miguel berated to himself, 'Way to go. You succeeded to make cry.'

'God he's an idiot,' Kay thought as she rolled her eyes. Only he would think that. "No, no Miguel. These are good, happy tears. And I thought I had self esteem issues," she said with a laugh. "Seriously, it was perfect Miguel. And beautiful...." She trailed off wistfully.

"I wanted you to get up because I wanted to say something to you face to face." Kay stopped. What she was about to say would have repurcussions that maybe they weren't ready to face. But aftre the speech.... she was sure that Miguel did love her in the way she wanted him to. At least, he didn't know exactly yet, but she knew. Maybe if she said the words, maybe he would say them back to her. Maybe he would be happy that she had feelings for him....

"Kay? What is it that you wanted to say?" Miguel asked with interest as he stood up.

Her brown eyes looked into his and she took in a deep breath. Saying three simple words that had three simple syllables was hard. "Um, I.. I.. think. No, wait, I know that I...I...I..."

Miguel looked at her and let out a chuckle. It was rare moments like these when Kay couldn't say what was on her mind. "Whatever it is, just spit it out. It can't be that bad."

"Miguel? Yes, it can be bad... or it can be good depending how you look at it," Kay replied nervously. She started to hug herself and Miggles as she attempted t calm down.

'Just imagine how happy he would be when you say the words,' Kay thought to herself as tried to prep herself up. It worked. "I lo-"

"Just say YES!" cried a woman from the crowd. Kay stopped.and turned to look at the woman with a confused look. Was she talking to Kay? But even more surprising, there was this large crowd that had gathered around them a few feet. Miguel looked around and wondered how these people showed up.

The woman seemed to get her questioning look and answered, "Yes you! He was proposing right??"

"Wha...What?" Kay responded shocked. They don't mean......

"That handsome young man in front of you with the hair!" Another lady screamed out to Kay, "And by the way... where the hell is that ring?" A group of old ladies were heard murmuring about a 'proper' engagement and looked at Miguel with a glare. 

"But he didn't-" Kay began as she tried to explain. She looked at Miguel who looked as bewildered as she did.

"He bowed down on one knee and said that speech didn't he? Poor Michael bawled his eyes out during it," another woman replied as her big husband, Michael, who was covered in tatoos and leather, daintily blew his nose and said, "It was...beeeautiiiifuull."

"Okay," Kay said to herself as she looked around in wonder, "This is ridiculous."

Miguel was internally laughing at it all but kept a poker face. He didn't want to offend anyone, but this needed to be over before an angry mob of old ladies came at him with canes since there wasn't a ring.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you everyone, but I didn't propose," Miguel said with a smile, "Although... I might," he gave a wink to Kay who blushed a pinkish color.

"So no engagement?" a man said from the crowd.

"No engagement. Maybe next year?" Miguel added to the crowd who was already dispensing back to the carnival. Once when the final on looker was gone, he turned to look at Kay with amusement. Kay just shook her head and hid a smile.

"How many tickets do we have left Miguel?" Kay asked him as she came closer to him. Miguel checked to see that they did in fact have enough for one more ride and by the look from his watch, just enough for one more ride too.

"These are out last tickets," Miguel stated as he held them up to Kay, "Last ride Kay so choose carefully."

Kay scanned the carnival looking for a ride that they didn't ride on and didn't look crowded. Then, she found the Ferris wheel and she smiled.

"That one Miguel," Kay pointed out with confidence, "The Ferris wheel."

Miguel looked at her choice and asked her, "Aren't you afraid of heights?" They began to walk in the direction of the Ferris wheel whose old passengers were currently getting off.

"Me afraid of anything?" Kay asked with a surprised look, "Nah...."

"Yeah...." Miguel responded with 'are you kidding me??' look.

"I'm not really afraid of heights. The roller coasters just go way too fast and you get tossed around. While the Ferris goes way slow," Kay stated in a matter of fact voice.

Miguel didn't respond as he gave the tickets to the attendant as he was loading up the passengers. The attendant steered them to a seat in which Kay sat down with Miggles on her lap and Miguel sat at the far end of the car. Miguel gently picked up the safety bar of the car and clicked it to a close. The attendant came around them and checked the safety lock. Then, the ride began.

Slowly they went up and the ground was disappearing away from them. Kay kept her head down and looked at the carnival as a whole and in its glory. Everything seemed so much smaller than it really was. On the roller coaster ride, she only got swirled images of reality; seeing, but it was more in a jumble. On the Ferris wheel, however, Kay finally realized how small they were in the universe. A speck really.

"Kay... Look at the stars," Miguel told her. Miguel, in contrast to Kay, was looking at the stars above rather than the scene from them below. Kay, startled from her thoughts, silently answered his request and looked above.

"We're specks in the universe ... you know? We're like small compared to everything else," Miguel said in an awed voice. Kay looked down to Miguel with surprise.

"I was just thinking about that too," Kay said as she looked above again, "Sometimes, I wonder why everything was created ... why us?"

"Yeah..." Miguel drifted off as he looked at Kay watching the sky. She looked _angelic_ with her face upwards. But Kay wasn't angelic. Maybe she was. Or maybe she just was an angel...

The Ferris wheel completed one rotation.

Kay felt Miguel's gaze on her and tried to ignore it. She didn't want him to know that she knew he was looking at her. But he was making her uncomfortable. Kay started to squirm and finally looked down to Miguel and asked, "What? Do I have something on me?"

Miguel blinked, but shook his head. "No.... Kay? Did you ever think that you knew something but you don't know what it is?"

'Yes!' Kay cheered to herself, 'Milk it for what it is worth Kay.'

"Yes. You should let your feelings tell you than to try to figure it out," Kay said with a tinge of hope that was undetectable by Miguel, "Do you have a problem that you need to talk about?"

"No, just asking," Miguel said as he stored Kay's advice for later use.

"Oh," Kay said with slight disappointment. It was silent after a while as both of them sorted out thoughts.

The Ferris wheel completed two rotations.

"Do you think things are just meant to be?" Kay asked Miguel suddenly.

"Yes. I believe that things are meant to be," Miguel answered after a while, "But sometimes, you just have to make your own destiny."

His answer confused Kay and she voiced her confusion. "But how can you make your own destiny if it was meant to be in the first place? Wouldn't making your own destiny be meant to be?" Kay asked Miguel.

Miguel seemed to look above to the stars for the answer, or just for guidance. There was none.

"I don't know Kay. Maybe we'll find out...maybe we won't," Miguel answered.

The Ferris wheel completed three rotations and came to a halt.

The attendant down below was starting to take off the passengers, car by car. Kay and Miguel were the last car to vacate. The attendant unlocked the safety bar and Miguel first stepped out. He waited for Kay as she came closer with Miggle's the Monkey.

"Time to go home Kay," Miguel said as she approached him, "Do you want me to carry Miggles for you?"

"No... I'll be fine," Kay said in a faraway voice. Home... She didn't want to go home since she never really left. 'What is that phrase?' Kay thought to herself as Miguel said something about old ladies being after him during the proposal that made her laugh. Suddenly, as Miguel looked back at her with that amazing smile of his, she remembered the phrase. Home is where the heart is and she was already home.

* * *

  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's - Living Room  
When : 12:26 AM Monday, June 19, 2000

~*~ They say it's a river, circles the earth   
~*~ A beam of light shining to the edge of the universe 

Kay and Miguel approached the Bennett house, laughing at the joke Miguel just said. Their laughter died down, and Kay looked at him appreciatively. "Thanks Miguel. For tonight," Kay said softly, "and Mr. Miggles." 

~*~ It conquers all.....

Miguel beamed at Kay and replied, "No problem. We had fun, Kay. There is no need to thank me when I enjoyed it as much as you did."

"Really?" Kay said with a soft smile. "Then I'm glad for that too."

~*~ It changes everything 

Miguel nodded and watched Kay as she fumbled her keys. Usually calm under circumstances like these, Kay couldn't shake off Miguel's stare tonight. He always did make her feel self conscience about where she is, what she is, and what she was doing. Finally, she got the key into the lock and proceeded to unlock the door, but Kay hesitated. Could she or shouldn't she?

~*~ They say it's a blessing 

'For the love of God Kay, he is your best friend and you have invited him plenty of times before. What would be the big deal now?' she berated herself in silent thought. The worst he could do was say no, but she would never know if she didn't ask....

~*~ They say it's a gift 

"Miguel? Um, would you like to come in?" Kay blurted out quickly. "I mean, you don't have to. It's late and all, but-"

~*~ They say it's a miracle 

"Sure. I have no where else to go but home and I'm already wired," Miguel smoothly replied, "We could watch movies or something like we-"

~*~ And I believe that it is 

"Used to do," Kay finished. "It would be okay and all. Jessica isn't home and we would have the room to our selves so we wouldn't disturb anyone...." Kay trailed off after what she just implied. Thank God that it was night time because a blush burned her cheeks and who knows what Miguel might have thought. A month ago, she would be practically jumping at the mere chance of Miguel being in her room... alone... with her, but all of the sudden, all of her gusto and self confidence left her like a lame balloon.

~*~ It conquers all.....

If Miguel knew, and she sincerely hoped that he didn't pick up on that comment, he didn't let on. He simply shrugged and brushed past Kay to open the door and walked in. Kay quickly let out a breath as she psyched herself up. How many opportunities like this one would fall into her lap so easily like this? Rejuvenated, Kay quickly walked after Miguel.

"Miguel, I just got this idea abo-" Kay started happily, but stopped when she saw Miguel's back unmoving. "Miguel? What is it? Is something wrong?" There wasn't any answer.

~*~ But it's a mystery 

"Yoohoo?" Kay asked with a shrug. Internally, however, her instincts were kicking in over drive. Something had to be wrong for Miguel not to respond to her, Or maybe he was just regressing....

So Kay followed unwavering his gaze at the captivating object that got Miguel's attention.

With enough irony to make Kay laugh out loud with spiteful bitterness but she was too shocked to do it, it was none other than the infamous blonde, Charity.

~*~ Love breaks your heart 

Now that she had a clear view of them, Kay could also see, with some déjà vu thrown in, that not even an earthquake could shake their look. A lump rose in Kay's throat as she just realized that maybe her second guess was right after all. Maybe she was just fooling herself all along. Charity was standing there, with this angelic, ruffled look. Her hair was some how miraculously placed around her hair, perfectly. Although her pajamas, Kay marked with a triumph, was dishelved from the sleep. It didn't subtract the innocent appeal; no, it added on to it. Charity stood there, Linus style, as she had a blanket in one hand.

~*~ Love takes no less than everything 

'All that is missing is the halo and a pair of wings,' Kay scowled to herself. She was competing with **perfection**.

By the look that Miguel was giving Charity, she was losing.

~*~ Love makes it hard 

Kay looked back and forth to Charity and Miguel. It seemed as if she didn't existed or if she did, neither wanted to acknowledge her presence. Just like old times. Kay would have rolled her eyes, but she had too dismal of a mood to even bother.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but in reality was mere seconds, Charity's sweet monotone voice rang. "Kay? Would you please go upstairs for a minute? I want to talk to Miguel alone." Charity didn't even break her gaze from Miguel to directly ask Kay.

~*~ And it fades away so easily....

Kay raised an eye brow at Charity. That wasn't a question or a request. It was a command. A mocking command. Kay, however didn't comply with her cousin, but instead she reached for to Miguel's hand and grabbed it. Kay noticed with concealed glee that Miguel accepted it and was glad that he did. Not only to show up Charity, but it was her comfort and source of protection. Her confidence immediately rose and suddenly Charity didn't seem like the winning opponent.

~*~ In this world we've created   
~*~ Where this place that we lived 

"I'm sorry Charity, but Miguel and I are going to watch videos up stairs... I'm sorry we disturbed you, really," Kay said with the utmost sincerity. Yes, she was sorry that she had disturbed Charity's peculiar slumber because it literally killed the mood; the mood she was going to create anyway.

"It's important Kay. Just leave for a while. You've spent all your time with Miguel and I'm sure you can talk to him the next day. You guys can watch videos whenever," Charity brushed off coolly as she continued to stare at Miguel.

"Charity.... Can't you-" Kay said as she tried not to roll her eyes at Charity.

Something in his eyes flickered and Miguel broke their gaze and turned to look at Kay.

~*~ In a blink of an eye the darkness slips in 

"Kay. Charity and I need to speak. Just go upstairs," Miguel finally said and paused and added, "For me," as her mouth was poised to retort. Kay frowned, shook her head, and left.

~*~ Love lights the world, 

Charity let out a breath of relief as she saw Kay's figure bounded up the stairs and disappeared from her vision. She didn't feel comfortable with Miguel and Kay in the same room. All she could see was Miguel and Kay together and laughing at secret jokes which she would never be able to get.

~*~ Unites the love that's for eternity...

Charity heard them come to the Bennett house just as she was about to lose the will to keep awake. Their laughter and silent words drove her crazy now that Tabitha said that they loved each other. Charity knew Miguel loved Kay; it was obvious since, after all, they had been friends for a long time now. But what Tabitha said. She may be an old lady, but Charity had a distinct feeling that Tabitha knew what she was talking about. And how Miguel looked at Kay... He even held her _hand_ in front of her. She really needed to talk to him and find out once and for all if Miguel did love Kay or she was just driving herself nuts over it

~*~ Love breaks the chain 

Miguel looked to Charity and knew what she was going to say. He didn't blame her; he blamed himself for even putting her into this situation. She wasn't suppose to know about the conversation between him and Luis and he never felt more sorry for it. Miguel would have been contented to carry on with the truth over his shoulders just so he could keep Charity happy. He looked down with a pained expression and waited patiently for Charity's words.

"You're doing the same thing to me you know," Charity began softly as she saw his face looking towards the ground. It was just barely a whisper that Miguel had a hard time catching it.

~*~ Love aches for every one of us 

"Wh-what?" Miguel responded.

~*~ Love takes the tears and the pain 

"You're doing the same thing to me that you did with Kay," Charity repeated sadly, "You're ignoring me Miguel....and I.. I-I just don't know what to think anymore." Tears threaten to leave her eyes but she quickly pushed them back. Now was the time to let it out.

"Charity, I'm sorry if I'm hurting you-" Miguel started to plead.

"But what? Why are you doing this Miguel? Why are you pushing *me* away like this?" Charity hissed out as she turned around, the blanket falling to the floor, forgotten. Miguel did nothing but stare at her.

~*~ And turns it in   
~*~ To the beauty that remains 

"I love you Miguel," Charity confessed meekly. This wasn't the romantic dream in which she would tell him how she felt about him. "I've been trying to say that to you for so long and for a while.... I hoped. No, I **believed** that you would say it back to me with as much love and caring you showed me this past year."

"And I do care about you Charity," Miguel said firmly as he stepped closer to her, "I honestly do."

~*~ Look at this place 

"I heard what you and Luis said," Charity continued. She looked towards the window and saw the moon glowing brightly. She ignored Miguel's words. "You said that you didn't love me... But you could Miguel. We could be happy together." Charity smiled at the moon as tears started to cloud her vision of it. 

~*~ It was paradise but now it's dying 

Miguel felt his heart break as he heard the hope shining in Charity's voice. He knew the truth and somehow, he believed Charity did too. Why couldn't she let go? Why couldn't they both let go?

~*~ I'll brave the love 

"I... I'm sorry Charity," Miguel said simply at a lost with words. Charity's smile faded and she turned around and snapped.

~*~ I'll take my chances that it's not too late  
  
"No, no you're not Miguel," Charity said with her blue eyes flashing, "But I know the truth. You love Kay, Miguel. More than you _care_ about me."

Miguel looked at Charity with confusion. "Kay? Of course I love her, but she is my friend. Best friend Charity. And you don't understand..."

~*~ Love breaks your heart 

"What? What don't I understand Miguel?! I see the looks you give her. I heard about the special places you took her. Remember the barbecue? Remember how you held her hand.... and looked at her with this look you never gave me," Charity said tiredly. Now she just wanted to have it over. Oh how she wished that she never even thought of confronting Miguel. Then there wouldn't be this risk. The risk being that Miguel could easily walk away... Maybe it was better this way, or maybe she set herself up for heartbreak.

"Is it so hard for me not to think that you love Kay in the way I want you to love me?" Charity asked with a soft, but sad smile. 

~*~ Love takes no less than everything 

"For the past year Miguel, you have been like my..my rock. When I thought I was going crazy, when I thought that my life couldn't get any worse, you showed me that I was extremely lucky and that I was wanted. That I could live a happy and love-filled life and I wouldn't be alone. I felt like an outsider. I felt like-- alone. But you," Charity looked deeply in his eyes and held them in her gaze, "You didn't make me feel like an outsider or like I was alone. And it felt good." 

Charity closed her eyes and felt a tear escape. "But now... " She sighed out for she couldn't even finish her sentence.

~*~ Love makes it hard....

Guilt wracked Miguel's body as he tried to tell Charity. He couldn't bare to see Charity in pain. The pain that he had inflicted on her. There was one thing he had to do. He had to tell her the truth.

"Charity. Listen to me," Miguel began as he dragged her towards the couch to sit them both down. She refused to look at him and he sighed.

"The truth is... Kay's in trouble an-and it's my fault," Miguel confessed. Charity sniffed and looked at Miguel, interested in what was his fault.

"You see, Jessica and Simone found a bottle of pills-"

"Wait. You mean the pills they were hiding in my bedroom?" Charity asked with confused interest.

Miguel looked at Charity surprised. "You mean that you know already?"

"Know what? I know about the bottle of pills, but that's it. Jessica and Simone didn't tell me anything about it," Charity admitted.

Miguel nodded and decided to continue. "The thing is it was Kay's." Miguel paused and looked away from Charity as he heard her gasp.

"Kay has depression Charity and it is my fault," he said sadly. Charity's swimming blue eyes looked at Miguel with concern. Everything seemed to be moving so fast all of the sudden.

"Miguel... I don't understand. How do you know if this is your fault? How do you know if it is true?" Charity questioned hesitantly. 

"It is true Charity," Miguel whispered harshly, "And you know why this is my fault. You said it yourself. I'm ignoring you just like I did Kay. I ignored Kay when you came in my life. Charity, you have to know that when I first saw you, I never felt what I did then for anyone in my life. You were innocent and beautiful.... just like you are now." Miguel said with a soft smile and Charity half smiled back at him.

"You were so defenseless when you lost your mom and your memory all in the same night. You looked so lost.... I had to defend you somehow Charity. I had to protect you from the world since you couldn't... you shouldn't have to handle it. You became my world, my life and everything just came second."

"Including Kay?" Charity added softly after he stopped.

"Including Kay," Miguel repeated to himself. 

"When we were children, Kay was so insecure. She kept pushing me away, but at the same time, I got the feeling that she was just testing me. I guess she was testing to see if I would leave her. And I never did." Miguel stopped and let out a breath. This was turning out to be harder than he had thought.

"If someone told me to describe Kay in one word, it would be complicated. She was like a riddle that confused you, but you never lost interest or gave up, you know?" Miguel looked at Charity and saw her as she accepted the information. If it hadn't been obvious to her before, it was surely obvious to her now. The way he went on about her, it felt as if he put her on this high pedestal. But she could swear that it was more than that though she didn't like the sound of it. When she realized that Miguel was waiting for her signal, Charity nodded and he then continued.

"As we grew up, Kay began to be more open and she finally stopped those tests of hers and accepted the fact that I wouldn't leave her or would want to. It takes a lot to gain Kay's trust and when you have it, it's like a rare, fragile diamond," Miguel explained, "It could withstand anything you put it through, but if it was some how dropped, it would be near impossible to repair it. I lucked out, really."

"Did you really think that Kay would throw away sixteen years of friendship because you ignored her? It doesn't seem like her and I never got that impression." Charity questioned.

"Like I said, Kay is..complicated," Miguel said thoughtfully, "It's hard to guess what she is really feeling. I promised to her once that I would never leave her, and in a way, I broke that promise...." Miguel gave a harsh laugh and roughly shook his head. "If I didn't, I'm sure I wouldn't be where I am right now. I wouldn't be hurting you and I wouldn't have hurt Kay."

He sat back wearily to the couch with a dejected voice. "But I did and Kay is in trouble and** I** can only fix it." Miguel looked to Charity who had a frown on her face. She had to understand why he was really doing this. He couldn't take Charity being hurt and Kay on top of it. Miguel grabbed her hands and into her eyes. Startled at first, Charity matched his gaze and he with emotion asked, "Do you understand Charity?"

Charity looked at Miguel. He was distraught and edgy. Not the easy going guy with a thoughtful heart she met a year ago. But Miguel was really trying and even though she felt a slight hint of jealousy, Miguel needed Kay. He didn't say it, but Charity knew. It was more about him trying to reclaim Kay's friendship the broken promise; he didn't w want to lose her. 

Charity stared at the picture of Kay that was on the computer desk. Kay. Her cousin who had been nothing but a help to her when she first came to town. Charity got the feeling that Kay didn't accept her, however. She was always nervous and felt over shadowed by Kay when she was in the same room as her. Could it be possible that Kay was resentful of Charity? Charity didn't know the answer but everything was screaming to say "No!".

But when she looked at Miguel with his tortured brown eyes and sullen expression.... Charity knew she had no choice. He was extremely hard bent over helping Kay through it and it would be with or without her say in it. That was what Miguel does or tries to do and she knew she had to go along with him.

"Miguel," Charity said, "I do understand and I'm not sure if it's okay for us, as a relationship, since we have all of these...issues, but I think- no, I know that you're doing what you think is right for Kay and I'll be behind you." She gave him a reassuring smile and added, "It's one of the things I love about you Miguel. Your caring and understanding heart."

Miguel didn't even smile back, but he simply closed his eyes and said roughly, "Thank you. Thank you for being understanding Charity."

"There is no need to thank since I know that Kay gets better, everything would be back to normal and we can move on. But for the moment, I'd just settle with a hug," Charity said as she let go of Miguel's hand and put them around his neck. Miguel complied with silence and put his around hers and held her.

Charity sighed with content and tried to capture everything about Miguel in her mind. This was how it was suppose to be and how it would be now that everything was put out in the open. It would be hard to see Kay and Miguel so comfortable and so happy with each other, but she knew that they were just friends. 'Kay and Miguel are just friends,' Charity repeated to herself, 'Just friends.' Soon, she actually believed it and a small smile spread over her lips.

And in his arms, Charity felt that everything would turn out just fine. Everything would fall into place and all of what this was would just become another forgotten memory.

_~*~ Love breaks the chain........_

* * *

_~*~ Love aches for everyone of us...._

Kay closed her eyes as she heard bits of their conversation. Pure torture, she knew, but she didn't have the will to put her hands over her ears.

_"Kay? Of course I love her, but she is my friend. Best friend Charity."_

How many times did she hear this phrase? Too many to count. Too many to remember. Too many tears cried over it.

"And I do care about you Charity."

Yes. Yes he did.

_~*~ Love takes the tears and the pain _

Her ears blocked out most of what they were saying although some of it was said in whispers so she couldn't hear them even if she wanted to anyway. She came down, quietly after a while, ready to see if Miguel was done with his conversation with Charity. But she froze when she heard her name called out by Charity. What did she have to do with the "important" thing Charity wanted to talk about? So she carefully sat on the stairway and stared at Charity and Miguel. They wouldn't be able to see her from where they were anyway.

Though as she heard the familiar words associated with her name by Miguel, her stomach grew sick and suddenly, she wasn't curious anymore. Suddenly, she wanted be back upstairs in her bedroom, reflecting her night with Miguel with a goofy smile on her face and keeping the delusional view that Miguel did indeed love her; more than a friend and more than Charity. She would imagine that their conversation downstairs was just Charity breaking up with Miguel and Miguel would come to her, with a declaration of everlasting love....

_~*~ And turns it in_

"I'm delusional. I am delusionment at its finest," Kay whispered to herself with a sad sigh. Of course, what really was happening should have been expected. But Kay didn't dwell on it for the moment. Instead, she focused on a strip of pictures. The one Miguel said that she should look at later when she needed a good laugh. What better time than now?

First picture. Kay smiled unconsciously as she fingered Miguel's face as he grinned at the camera cheesily. She was sitting there with her eyes rolled up and arms folded.

Second picture. Miguel looked to her with a wide smile while she was looking at him like he was carrying a contagious disease.

Third picture. Her mouth was open since Miguel started to tickle her and it evicted a scream from her. Miguel was still smiling.

Fourth picture. Her arm was extended, pushing Miguel to the corner. Her hair was splashed everywhere and there was a hint of annoyance. Miguel still had that goofy grin of his.

Fifth picture. Miguel had two fingers behind her head with a solemn expression and she looked upwards to see it there.

Last picture....

Kay looked at it and closed her eyes and smiled a soft smile.

In the picture, they were both smiling. Kay's arm wrapped around Miguel's neck and Miguel's arm was wrapped around hers. She smiled adoringly to Miguel and Miguel... he just smiled. They looked so happy.... In that moment, they were.

_~*~ To the beauty that remains........_

Kay dared to open her eyes and to look up to see what happened with Charity and Miguel. 

She saw Charity and Miguel embrace. A loving embrace. An embrace that could not be broken no matter how strong their friendship was. When would she finally get it? When would it stop hurting? When would it end?

A tear slowly trickled down her cheek and splattered on to the picture.

The last picture. 

It was a simple tear. The second one that day. But unlike the first, it wasn't happy or joyous. It was a sad tear.

The tear smudged their faces, erasing their smiles.

Kay didn't even notice.

* * *

Tell me how you thought of my 'come back'. I'm too out of the loop? Inconsistencies? Discrepancies? Oh great, I'm sounding like Indecision 2000... Anyway, feedback is honored, loved, cherished, and most importantly, WANTED! :-)  


   [1]: http://geocities.com/kaguel



	8. By Your Side

She's The One: Chapter Seven - By Your Side

I am alive :-)

Miss me???

Ugh. It's more of a comfort chapter than action/romance and it's late. Sorry, I've been busy and had some headaches. But it's here. Finally. Next chapter will get better, I promise. This needed to just get out of my head. I hate this chapter. I really do....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's  
When : 10:24 AM Thursday, June 22, 2000

"Charity knows."

"She _what_??" Jessica said harshly as she dropped one of her mom's potted plants. She had been helping Grace garden some flowers, but she stepped out to check on the Bed and Breakfast and asked Jessica to help clean up.

Miguel decided to show up, wanting to see Kay more than anything. Instead he ran into Jessica at the door and decided to tell what happened.

Jessica winced at the loud shattering of a pot and sighed. Miguel motioned to help her, but she cut him off with a steely glare. "Please tell me she knows how to divide one into one, Miguel. Please tell me she knows why the sky is blue. Just don't tell me she knows about Kay or may God help you," Jessica hissed out as she bent down to pick up the potshards.

After all his bull about keeping it a secret and the fact that she didn't want Charity to know in the first place, she was pretty pissed. For the past several days, her home felt like an impending war zone. Kay wasn't talking to her for obvious reasons, although she did try to talk to her though. Jessica frowned as she remembered the last fight they had. She really didn't mean to set her off, but it felt as if anything could set Kay off lately after the carnival. The next morning after the carnival, there were dark circles under Kay's eyes and her bed looked as if she had tossed and turned all night. Charity looked as if she was another world and lost the somewhat perky, cheery attitude. She wasn't the nice girl that everyone knew and loved; especially to Kay. Sometimes, Jessica could swear that Charity looked like she was ready to throttle Kay. 'Charity wants to throttle Kay and Kay wants to throttle Charity. Both have faces like it was the _Great Depression_. I'm so lucky to be related to them,' Jessica thought sarcastically.

Jessica was starting to get even more worried if it was even possible.

Add to the fact that Miguel wasn't telling her anything, nor to Simone, it was all touch and go.

"Okay.... I won't say anything then," Miguel said as he put one hand in surrender.

"Yes, you won't because you won't be able to when I'm finished," Jessica sniped back, "Miguel? Why did you have to tell Charity? I thought you wanted it," Jessica paused as she looked around, "Between you, me, and Simone?"

"And I do.... I did," Miguel, admitted, "But Charity and I are having problems lately and I-"

"Problems?" Jessica responded with suspicion. 

"She feels threatened by Kay since I'm spending time with her. But that was after she overheard me saying that I don't love her," Miguel sadly clarified. He looked down as he remembered her face filled with hurt and confusion. He couldn't tolerate to see it again. 

'So that's why she has been moping,' Jessica thought. She decided to keep it to herself.

"It was the truth or to hurt Charity, Jessica, and I picked the truth," Miguel said with firm disposition, "I didn't even want to tell her, but I had no choice. I mean, she thought that I loved Kay!" Miguel said with a slight, forced laugh, "Not that I don't love her, but _love_ Kay, my best friend?" 

Jessica looked at Miguel and shook her head as she digested his words. Miguel didn't love Charity. Charity felt threatened by Kay. Charity knows about Kay.

She didn't say anything and put the broken pieces of the pot in the garbage.

"I did it to save my relationship with Charity. She's my first serious girlfriend Jess and I-"

"Okay, okay. I get it Miguel. You're off the hook," Jessica waved off with a sigh, "She asked the right questions and you needed an answer."

"I don't want to be off the hook Jessica. I want you to understand," Miguel implored, "I wouldn't say anything if there was any other way."

"I understand," Jessica begrudged as she began to clean up the flower remains, "What's done is done anyway."

Miguel gave a wide smile and helped Jessica, even as she protested. "Thanks Jess. I owe you one."

They cleaned up what was left and finished packing away the gardening tools. Soon, they were done and Miguel looked to his watch. "I'll be going since Kay isn't here. I'll check upstairs in her room."

Jessica gave a silent goodbye and watched as Miguel left the Bennett's back yard.

"Why can't things ever be simple?" Jessica asked herself silently. Not caring about her clothes getting dirty, she lay down on the grass and looked at the cloud less sky, hoping it would have the answers she didn't have. Everything was moving so fast and she was having a hard time grasping what she had.

Jessica closed her eyes and remembered how Kay and Miguel were. She remembered how she tagged along with them sometimes, probably because her mom and dad made them. They were in their own private little world. They never let anyone in and she was no exception. Sometimes she wished Kay and her were closer. It made her jealous to see her sister spending so much time with Miguel, but practically ignore her like the plague.

Maybe she had been jealous. Maybe she was just wanted Kay to herself. But when Charity came to town and took away Kay's chance of being with Miguel, she was **happy**. Now that Miguel was out of the picture, Kay would move on and forget about him and maybe, just maybe they would become spend time as sisters.

Jessica opened her eyes and squinted. Of course, it backfired and Miguel became Kay's obsession. It was worse than when Miguel and Kay were friends. Charity was with Miguel and nothing could separate them. She cheered the couple on, forever hoping that Kay would get the clue and move on. But she didn't and now Jessica wondered if she would ever move on from Miguel.

"Why did you have to fall in love with Miguel, Kay?" Jessica asked herself silently. 

Suddenly, her thoughts were cut short as a shadow blocked her light. Jessica blinked and looked up to see Tabitha.

"Um," Jessica said as she quickly stood up, "Hey Tabitha. Mom's not here." Jessica looked around Tabitha wondering where she came from. Tabitha just popped out of nowhere.

The old lady gave an endearing smile and replied,"Oh no dear! I wasn't looking for your mother." Tabitha made her eyes look wide and innocent as she scanned the Bennett's property.

Jessica stood in front of her direct vision and gave a tight smile. "Well... what are you doing here then?"

"Well," Tabitha began as she put on her innocent, nice old lady act, "I was in my little herb garden trying to find fully grown herbs to use in my dinner tonight and I couldn't help but over hear. Is something wrong with Miguel and Kay?"

Jessica looked to Tabitha warily and cautiously replied, "No, nothing's wrong Tabitha.... Look, I have to get going. I think I might help mom at the Bed and Breakfast." 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Where: Harmony, Maine - Reese's Bedroom  
When : 11:54 AM Thursday, June 22, 2000

"Okay Simone. Tell the honest truth. Does this color make me look fat?" Reese asked with mock seriousness. Well, he was being a bit serious. Maybe purple was his color...

Simone warily eyed the ugly purple shirt that did nothing to help its subject. "Uh, Reese? Just take the clothes off and no one gets hurt." 

Then again, maybe it wasn't.

Reese looked at Simone and shrugged. "Simone, I didn't know you felt that way towards me." He said with an insulating wink and a coy smile.

Simone looked at him with 'you got to be kidding me,' look and replied seriously, "I love bright colors and all, but... purple is not your color. Not that bright, anyway. And maybe that mesh thing could just go...." Simone was all for personal style, although Reese just needed personal help.

Reese sighed as he tried to look through another pile of clothes to find a decent shirt to replace the purple one he had on. He didn't know _why_ he had too. It had gold buttons with the phrase "Yo mama" across the shirt. Best of all, it looked spiffy with the matching silver mesh vest that went with it. Oh how he hated to see it go!

"Okay...." Reese said after a while as he found a plain and rather dull looking orange sweater, "How about this one?" He showed it off to Simone who was just staring off into space with a sad look on her face. She snapped back at the sound of his voice and nodded her head a bit too quickly.

"Yeah. Sure, put it on... while you're at it, burn that shirt or something," Simone said muttering to herself, still preoccupied. Reese kicked internally kicked himself. Yeah, he was batting into the thousands cheering Simone up. He went to his bathroom to change his shirt.

Simone and Reese were just spending a dull Thursday night together since both of them had nothing special to do. Reese ran into Whitney and Chad earlier and they were all over each other. He called up Simone, mostly out of concern since she was taking it hard, and she readily agreed to come over. But Simone knew what the real reason was.

He felt sorry for her.

The reason didn't matter, though, anymore. Simone felt alone again and she desperately did not want to feel that way again. If it took Reese to help drive the awful thoughts of Chad and Whitney out of her mind, so mote it is.

Looking normal again with the awful purple shirt in his hand, Reese gently locked the bathroom. He cleared his throat after a moment when Simone still did not acknowledge his presence.

"Well..." Reese began, "what do you want to do now?"

Shaken out of her reverie, Simone looked at Reese. "I'm not sure anymore. Jump off a bridge, I guess. Then maybe I can die and have Chad play some of that *lovely* music Whitney likes so much and have them kiss right in the middle of my mother's eulogy during my funeral."

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Reese asked softly.

"After what I just said I guess that's a yes," Simone responded sarcastically. She sighed. "It was never fair, was it?"

Reese didn't answer. Simone half smiled. His silence was his answer. But it was enough of an answer.

"So. I wasted all this time for nothing. He was in love with her from the beginning," Simone whispered. Reese could barely catch her words. She said it so softly but the pain was still evident that it made him wince.

"I loved him, Reese. I loved him with all I had. Everything. No one believes me. But it's true." Simone gazed thoughtfully at Reese. "I didn't know. I couldn't. But I should have. What Whitney wants, Whitney gets. Whether she makes it a point to do it or not. Everything falls into her hands."

"Maybe you're just thinking like it's that way," Reese responded softly, "You are not second best. Not to me."

"God I wish it was like that," Simone spat out bitterly, "But you never **felt** it like I have."

"Maybe I haven't with that much degree," Reese said slowly, "But I understand." Simone looked into his ice blue eyes and saw that he was actually telling the truth. It felt comforting not being lied to.

"Even so... I-I don't know what I'm gonna do, Reese," Simone said, "I can't look at Whitney and Chad all over each other and I know everyone in town is laughing at me. I'll bet they are wondering why I thought that I stood a chance against Whitney." Tears began to prick the backs of her eyes. "Sometimes, I wonder that myself."

"Come here, Simone," Reese said as softly as he possibly could, "It will be all right. I promise you that. Everything will be fine again." Reese took Simone gently in his arms and embraced her as she quietly sobbed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Where: Castleton, Maine - Somewhere...  
When : 2:24 PM Thursday, June 22, 2000

"At least it's consistent," Miguel grumbled as he looked at yet another flat tire on his motorcycle.

"Um... I guess," Kay said darkly as she remembered what happened when the first tire blew out, "but what are we going to do exactly?"

Miguel wiped the sweat off his brow and shrugged. "I'm not sure, but we'll figure something soon enough."

Looking at the sky to the emerging grey clouds, Kay sighed discontentedly. "We should figure out something now. It's going to rain." 

'At least it matches my mood,' Kay thought to herself as she sat down on the dirt pavement. It was two days since she over heard them. But it was one of the worst two days of her life. All she had to do was close her eyes and she'd hear the words all over again in her mind. Each word felt like a little stab of all her dreams, images, and hopes for Miguel.

Miguel looked to the sky to see if Kay was right and indeed she was. Miguel frowned. It certainly did ruin some of their road trip plans. 

Kay just looked at her shoes while thinking again. It seemed all she did was think lately, but it felt like all she could do. There was something real about them, she knew. Kay knew she couldn't be imagining the feelings that she felt when she was around Miguel. It just didn't feel possible.

The last week had given her hope. True hope. It wasn't made up by some apathetic daydream. Not that she could make it up, anyway. Miguel genuinely gave some interest in her that she reveled in. There had to be some honest reason why Miguel started noticing her. The only reason she could come up with was that Miguel liked her. He had to like her more than a friend.

"We're too far away from home to turn away now," Miguel said after a while, "If you're up to it, we can do a two mile walk into Castleton."

Abruptly, she looked at Miguel. "Yeah. I guess." She stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"You've been quiet, Kay," Miguel said out of the blue, "Why?"

Kay blinked twice. "I feel a flashback coming on..."

"We have two miles to talk. What's wrong now?" Miguel asked patiently as he ignored her last statement. He picked up his motorcycle and started to walk it.

"Can't I be a bitch without being questioned?" Kay asked dryly.

"You never act that way unless you're mad at me," Miguel responded quietly all the while avoiding her face. Immediately, Kay felt guilty and sighed. 'I love him so much it hurts. And sometimes it really does hurt,' Kay reflected. She had no answer to it. Maybe she _is_ mad at Miguel.

Miguel quickly racked his brains for anything stupid he may have said, did, or forgotten. All he came up was nothing. Miguel almost gave a frustrated sigh, but caught himself. Everything was going so well with Kay, too. He just couldn't get what changed on Kay's part. He was tempted to just ask her openly about the pills, but it was out of the question. 'Kay probably wouldn't admit it to me now anyway,' Miguel silently said to himself. Two small steps forward, but another thirty thousand steps back.

"What are we going to do when we get into town?" Kay asked Miguel just to fill in the silence. Honestly, she couldn't care less but just as long as she could go home. This was not what she needed right now. She did not want to think anymore.

Miguel shrugged, but was secretly glad that Kay wasn't mad enough at him [for whatever the reason may be] to at least talk to him. "I'm not so sure. I thought we might stay in Castleton and get the motorcycle fixed and wait out the rain. Or we could call our folks and let them pick us up, but I don't want to leave my bike here."

Kay nodded. "Okay. But how are you gonna pay for the repairs?"

"Mama gave me a credit card for emergencies. I can repay whatever it is," Miguel responded. 

Kay just nodded again. Then the unusual silence surrounded them again. She wasn't sure what to say anymore. Maybe she had nothing to say now that she knew the truth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Where: Harmony, Maine - The Bennett's  
When : 1:34 PM Thursday, June 22, 2000

  
"Hello?" Jessica said breathlessly into the phone. She had to run down the stairs since only the downstairs phone was working. Annoyed that her hair was in her face, she switched the phone to her other ear.

"Jess?" The voice responded. Jessica couldn't quite catch the voice.

"Um, yeah. Who's this?" Jessica asked suspiciously which was normality around the Bennett household when there was a phone call. Sam Bennett didn't spare any words when it came to telephone calls due to his line of work. Only a few friends had their number.

"Reese. Is Kay there?"

"Nope. They went on a road trip. I think they said they'll be back around 8:00 or something," Jessica replied, "Do you wanna leave a message?"

"Nah. It's okay. I'm just wondering why Kay or Miguel told me this in the first place," Reese said confusedly.

Jessica shrugged even though no one could see her. "I think Miguel thought this up at the last minute."

Silence.

"Reese, are you there?" Jessica asked him worriedly after a while.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about what you just said last. Sorry."

"It's okay, I guess..." Jessica accepted the apology easily. Then, she hesitated. A question had been budding her. "Are you still in love with Kay?"

Surprisingly, she heard a chuckle at the other end. "No, I'm not. I like her as a friend though. I'm just worried about her and all."

Jessica nodded empathetically. "Yeah. Me too. You know it has to do with Miguel..." She paused. Maybe Reese didn't know that Kay was in love with Miguel. She wasn't sure about his reaction.

Answering her question without a care, "I do know that Kay is in love with Miguel. That's what I'm worried about."

Jessica was stunned. Did he know? Could he know...? "What?"

"It's nothing. It's just that I'm worried. She's not herself lately."

"I know what you mean," Jessica said grimly, "It's been a mess around here."

"Yeah. Listen, thanks Jessica. Tell Kay I'll call her tomorrow. Bright and early."

Jessica laughed. Kay hated mornings. "Okay, but she'll kill you."

"I'll survive," he replied simply. With that, Reese hung up the phone.

After hearing the dial tone, Jessica gently put back the phone in the cradle. 'That was weird,' Jessica thought silently to herself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reese gazed intently at the refrigerator door as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He originally came down stairs to get something food for him and Simone, but decided to call Kay's house while he was at it. He wasn't so sure if Kay and Miguel should be together right now. Actually, he wasn't so sure if Kay should be around Miguel at the moment.

She called him a few nights ago, hysterically in tears, about Miguel or Charity. 'It at least had to do something with Charity,' Reese thought to himself with certainty. He automatically assumed that the problem had to do with Miguel. Honestly, he couldn't decipher what Kay had said to him over the phone but it had to be big if she was crying to him at 1:00 in the morning.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Simone asked him hesitantly as she stepped into his line of vision. Reese blinked quickly at the new image in front of him.

"In all modesty, my thoughts are worth more than that," Reese quipped as he put on a beaming, genuine smile at the black girl.

"One that wasn't really modest. Two, it did look as if your thoughts were worth more than that. What's wrong?" Simone responded without missing a beat.

"Have you talked to Kay lately?" Reese asked Simone bluntly. "Something is wrong."

Simone frowned. "Sorry to say that I've been wrapped up in my little world, but Kay hasn't talked to me in a while. Why do you think something is wrong?"

Reese hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should tell Simone. It wasn't that he didn't trust her. He just needed the whole story from Kay first. Looking down to his hands he casually said, "Nah. She hasn't talked to me in a while... Unusual." He looked up at Simone to see if she bought it.

"Unusual," Simone repeated suspiciously with an unwavering stare. He was lying to her. She didn't buy it one bit.

After clearing his throat loudly, Reese quickly exclaimed, "I'll just get those snacks." Reese moved to the fridge and opened it up to reveal a jug of milk, one green apple, some bread, and butter.

Simone looked into the fridge bemusedly. "Do you ever think of going grocery shopping?"

Reese shrugged and took out the jug of milk. "Mom usually does it. But she's on a trip with dad so="

"You're on your own," Simone finished. "That does explain some things." She looked around the almost-empty fridge. "Do you _want_ to starve, Reese?"

"Want the apple? It's only been in here for a week and a half," Reese asked Simone.

"No thanks," Simone replied while shaking her head, "But you really need to grocery shop."

"Nope. Mom is coming in two days and she usually does the shopping. Besides, I really can't cook," Reese responded as he ate the apple in a loud crunch.

Simone wrinkled her nose. "I can't believe you don't help your own mother out in the kitchen."

"Hey!" Reese said indignantly, "I try but the fact that your own mother bans you from your own kitchen doesn't help."

"She banned you?" Simone asked confusedly, "Why?"

"You shouldn't really ask," Reese responded lightly, "When I said I really can't cook, I mean I really can't cook. I accidentally poisoned my parents' food last year and blew out a microwave. How was I to know you can't really fry chicken properly in a microwave?"

"Fry chicken in a microwave?" Simone asked in shock, "Don't tell me you didn't..."

Reese nodded.

Simone sighed. "Okay, let's go to the supermarket and pick up some food. I'm gonna show you how to make a real meal for once."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Where: Castleton, Maine - Somewhere...  
When : 4:11 PM Thursday, June 22, 2000

The old woman looked to the door after the little bell rang gently to warn her about visitors. They were both soaking wet from the rain that just started to fall a little while ago. The old woman dismissed the little pang as she realized that rain water was dripping all over the new carpeting. She didn't often get guests before the July-August season and felt lonely even with her cat, Mittens.

Putting on a bright, but genuine smile on her face she walked away from her desk to greet the unfortunate guests by the door where they were still standing. They were both dark haired and had brown eyes. The young woman was pretty enough and was looking around the place inquisitively while the young man looked to her with a charming smile.

"Hello and welcome to the Castleton Inn. How can I help you?" the old woman asked pleasantly to them, who looked no more than 16 or 17.

"We were caught in a storm and my motorcycle broke down. We just wanted to use your phone so we can call home," the handsome young man said, "And we're sorry about your carpet, Miss..."

"Parkins," the woman finished, but continued on motherly, "And the carpet will be fine. Don't you worry about it young man. What you should be worrying about is catching a cold. You both need to get out of these clothes. I have some things in the attic, but will you settle for some blankets for now?" 

Finally the young lady stopped looking around the room and turned to her and smiled warmly. "That'll be fine Miss Parkins. Thank you."

"Oh dear," Miss Parkins responded, "No need to thank me! You are guests here and should be treated as such." With that, she hurried off to get some blankets.

Kay looked at Miguel and nodded her approval. "This place isn't so bad. I like her. She's not creepy like Tabitha," Kay ended with a shudder.

"Yeah. So do I. But you really shouldn't talk about Tabitha like that, Kay." Miguel said warningly, "She's just a lonely old lady."

'Lonely old lady my ass,' Kay thought to herself. "Yeah, whatever Miguel."

Miguel didn't respond for the old woman came back with the blankets. A whole pile of blankets. "There! I hope it's enough for you dears."

"I'm sure it is," Kay said simply as she eyed the huge pile, "But, do you have a phone? We just want to call our parents so they can come pick us up."

"Yes I do have a phone," the old woman said with a twinge of disappointment, "Hold on for a minute."

"Wouldn't go anywhere else," Miguel piped up with another flirtatious smile. Kay just rolled her eyes and watched the old woman go back to a room to get the phone.

"You mean we can't go anywhere else," Kay grumbled, "And stop smiling like that. It looks like you're hitting on the old lady."

"Stop it, will you? Your personality is matching the weather," Miguel said sarcastically, "What's wrong with being nice?"

"I don't know... Maybe because you got a _girlfriend_ to think about at home?" Kay said while scowling.

"What does this have to do with Charity?" Miguel asked confusedly.

'Everything,' Kay responded silently. Instead of saying it aloud, she folded her arms in exasperation.

"What is your problem, Kay? Are you jealous over one comment?"

"I'm not jealous. And it doesn't have to do with the woman," Kay snapped, "If you can't figure out for yourself..." Kay started to turn away from him, but Miguel grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Why are you playing this damn game?" Miguel almost yelled in anger as he pulled Kay closer so she wouldn't tear herself away from him, "You've been mad at me all day long and you haven't told me why. You haven't spoken to me since the carnival. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kay stared at his face for a moment and blinked back tears. There were many things that were wrong. This argument was wrong. She didn't even know why she made that stupid remark in the first place. Maybe because he used that same smile on her.

There was so much anger in his eyes; more out of frustration than anything else. But it was her fault that it was there. Kay suddenly wanted to squirm. She didn't want Miguel mad at her. 

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm just not feeling too well. That's all," Kay responded as she looked down to her left, "Could you just let me go and forget about it?"

"What. Is. Wrong." Miguel repeated, "You were ready to bite my head off, Kay, for no reason."

"I said I was sorry Miguel. I promise I'll be on my *best* behavior. Just let go of me," Kay replied anxiously as she tried to loosen the grip Miguel had on her arm.

Slowly, he loosened his grip on her arm but still had some sort of grasp. Miguel willed her, as funny as that might have seemed, to look into his eyes. They were filled with determination. "I'm going to find out. Whether you tell me or not, Kay."

"You'll be looking forever," Kay responded softly. 'Because I'll never tell.'

"Forever is fine, but I doubt that I'll be looking for it long," Miguel answered bemusedly as he looked right back into her eyes.

It should have been a cue to let her go, but for some inane reason Miguel still held on. It was another one of those forgotten times that never seemed much back in the past. A few moments longer than necessary here, little extra touches there. It was nerve-wracking to Kay. She could forget about the other night and just kiss him without a care or she could suffer silently and wonder if he felt it too. But God didn't work that many miracles for the latter to be true. Besides, the former did have its appeal...

Luckily, Miss Parkins then returned. "Oh! I'm sorry to intrude," she said gracefully in surprise, "But the phone-"

"No, it's fine. We were just talking," Miguel replied with such ease Kay almost believed she made up the last few seconds.

"Yes. I see," Miss Parkins staring at Kay knowingly. Kay kept her head up and kept down the blush, "Well, the phone isn't working at the moment. I must say the storm must have damaged the lines."

"Oh." Miguel frowned as he finally let go Kay much to her relief and dismay. "Well, I'm sure mama wouldn't mind if we stay here for the night since we can't really travel."

Immediately, the old woman's eyes lit up. "I have some rooms for you to board if you want. Two, of course." Miss Parkins looked at Miguel with a knowing eye. Miguel just shrugged. "I must think that your parents wouldn't want you and your girlfriend staying in the same room...." There was silence.

For a moment, Kay couldn't breathe. 'Trust an old woman's intuition, but never her tongue,' Kay said to herself. A blush rose up to her cheeks and she looked down. Yes she thought about making love with Miguel, countless times actually, but to have someone call her on it like **that** was just....

"We're friends," Miguel said in a clear voice, "I actually have a girlfriend back at home." Kay felt her heart plummet. Again. It was stupid really. How could she ever think that Miguel would just laugh and brush it off without bringing Charity in it?

Miss Parkins looked shocked. "I just assumed since you both seemed so familiar with each other."

"Don't worry. We grew up together. That's all it is," Kay responded half heartedly, "And how much will the rooms be?"

Miss Parkins' face softened with knowing wisdom. The tall brunette touched her heart. "Don't worry about my dear child. I'm an old woman beyond her years. Money is not what I need now."

"But, still. We can't just stay here without paying you," Miguel insisted. One of the most important things Luis taught him was to always payback your debt.

Even so, the old woman waved her hand at his plea. "You both being here is payment enough. You don't know how lonely it gets around these parts," she sadly said.

Miguel opened his mouth to protest this more, but Kay stepped in. "We'll be happy to keep you company Miss Parkins and thank you for letting us stay here for tonight."

"My pleasure," Miss Parkins responded brightly. "How about some hot chocolate to make you guys warm? It's still afternoon and a ways off from dinner. You two must be famished..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Where: Harmony, Maine - Durkee's Dining Room  
When : 6:54 PM Thursday, June 22, 2000

  
~*~ You think I'd leave your side baby  
~*~ You know me better than that

"This looks great!" Reese exclaimed as his eyes took in all the food that was deliciously set out on the table.

"Duh." Simone said good-naturedly. "Of course it does since it was cooked by me."

"And don't forget me too," Reese proudly replied.

"Yes. You did help. You helped create a mess," Simone offered with a smile, "But I have to say it came out good, didn't it?"

They were both right. There were mountain of fried chicken [Simone told Reese that she wouldn't leave his house until she taught him the right way], mash potatoes, spinach [Reese liked it], green peas, corn on the cob, rice with gravy, and peach cobbler for desert. Really, it was too much for two people to eat alone for one night, but Simone figured that Reese could eat the leftovers until his parents came home.

"Can we please eat?" Reese asked pleadingly to Simone after taking a whiff of the cobbler, "If we don't, I'm gonna get drool all over the desert..."

"All right. I think we can. But first we need to set the table. Let's do this in style," Simone happily said. Reese quickly obliged with a silent nod. His stomach had been growling fiercely. He had forgotten what a good home cooked meal tasted like.

Simone sighed in contentment as she fished for the silverware. It was the first time in a long while that she felt secure and happy with herself. Cooking was something she prided herself on since her mother and sister were always too busy to cook for the family and her dad was too tired at the end of the day.

Honestly, Simone knew they appreciated it, but often times, she felt it was something that was overlooked. It felt nice to be worshipped for something she knew Whitney could not do: bake a pie. Simone smiled brightly.

"Finished! Okay, Reese your wish is about to come true, but let's say a prayer first okay?" Simone asked Reese as she took off her apron.

"Of course we *have* to thank God for sending one of his angels to make sure I can die a full and happy man today," Reese said with a wink. "This looks gorgeous, Simone."

The table was set for two and it was set impeccably well. There was a blue dining cloth covering the table with a crystal vase filled with beautiful summer blooming flowers. Two candles on the opposite sides of the crystal vase burned brightly to give the room an ethereal glow. Two table mats [just in case some food spills, Simone had told Reese] matched the color of the dining cloth. The china was out, the silverware was put in their proper places and two glasses were already filled with milk.

"Are you sure your mother won't kill me for using the dining cloth?" Simone asked Reese anxiously, "I'm not so sure about this."

~*~ You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees  
~*~ I wouldn't do that

"It's fine, Simone," Reese responded in a reassuring way, "Mom would love this. She would kill to have a daughter like you."

"Really?" Simone eyes lit up and her heart unexplainably warmed. "She wouldn't mind?"

"I think we should take a picture of it so she'd believe me," Reese replied wistfully looking around, "Or you can always come back and do this again...."

"Ah. So you want me to come back?"

"I'd like it if you never leave," Reese said honestly with his ice blue eyes piercing into her. At this, Simone didn't know what to say exactly.

~*~ I'll tell you you're right when you want  
~*~ And if only you could see into me

"I- I'll see what I can arrange," Simone stammered out after an unsure moment. "We should eat this food before it gets cold."

They both sat down and bowed their heads for prayer in which Reese led. After saying amen, they began to eat the wonderful food that seemed even tastier because of their growling stomachs. They talked casually over simple things, cracked a few jokes, and had a good time. At least, Reese hoped Simone was. He was having a very fine time himself, but really, this was all for Simone.

"How are you doing Simone?" Reese asked quietly after a long lapse of silence.

Simone breathed in after swallowing her milk. Why did he have to bring that subject up again? But, it was out of concern for her. She could hardly blame him for dredging up the hurt feelings that she so plainly tried to hide.

The funny thing was it didn't take a lot for her to forget about Chad and Whitney. It was furthest thing from her mind, actually. Spending time with Reese and trying to avert cooking disasters at the same time was a tiring job. She finally felt worth something. And all because of one person who did his best to help her today.

~*~ Oh when you're cold  
~*~ I'll be there  
~*~ Hold you tight to me

"You should know, Reese," Simone said after a moment. Her eyes danced in the candlelight's fire. "Thank you."

"I'm only doing what a friend would do," Reese responded sheepishly at the genuine tone of Simone's voice.

"You did more than you should have done," Simone told him with a smile. "Thank you for making me forget. Even if it was for a few hours." Simone sighed.

"It'll get better. Life usually does... I think," Reese tried, "You got a friend in me, Simone. Always."

~*~ When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in  
~*~ I will show you you're so much better than you know

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Where: Castleton, Maine - Somewhere...  
When : 7:37 PM Thursday, June 22, 2000

"She's a nice person," Kay said to Miguel as they went into his room. It was a regular room with a TV, stereo, a window, and had rich deep blue linens and dark mahogany furniture.

"Yeah. I really feel sorry for her, though. Her husband is dead, she has no children... Miss Parkins must be really lonely," Miguel responded thoughtfully.

"We have to visit her again some day," Kay said absentmindly. Miguel knew they would. Very few people ever made a good impression on Kay. Miss Parkins happened to be an exception. Their dinner conversation and dinner itself was wonderful. It turned out that Miss Parkins and Kay had a lot in common so they hit it off rather well considering Kay was somehow 'jealous' of the old woman. Miguel still didn't figure it out.

"We will," Miguel replied. He liked the woman too. "You up for late night movie? It's only 7:00."

Kay shrugged. "Why not? There's nothing else to do. I've been trying to find something interesting but I got nada."

"Glad to know that I'm your last resort," Miguel said to Kay dryly.

"You just found out now?" Kay grinned and ducked because of the flying pillow that was coming her way.

"Ha, ha," Miguel told Kay as he walked up to the VCR of his TV, "We got Babe, Sense & Sensibility, Sleepless in Seattle, and White Men Can't Jump." Miguel shook his head at the poor selection. Miss Parkins really needed to update her stock of videos.

"I want to see Sleepless in Seattle first. But Babe gets to end the night because I love that movie too much," Kay said after hearing the choices.

"Babe? You couldn't eat bacon or pork for a week," Miguel snickered.

"It's touching!" Kay protested, "You didn't even see the whole movie so you wouldn't get it."

Miguel sighed. There was no way he was getting into an argument over a pig. "Whatever. You figure out the VCR while I get the snacks from the kitchen."

"Why do I got to figure out the VCR?" Kay asked suspiciously.

"Because if you got the snacks, you'd make some comment about how females are more than perfectly capable of fixing the VCR up," Miguel responded simply.

Kay just glared. "So what?" So he did know her too well...

"I'm just saving time." Miguel exited from the room.

Rolling her eyes, she went to the VCR and fixed it up in no time. Tired of standing up, Kay flopped on to the bed to make herself comfortable while the video previews were rolling. That's where Miguel found her a few minutes after.

"Popcorn and Pepsi courtesy of Chez Parkins," Miguel told Kay as he sat on the bed with the junk food.

"So she didn't ask..." Kay quickly shut off her train of thought, but the apparent question still hung in the air.

"Ask what? Miguel asked Kay as he got himself comfortable while watching the opening of the movie.

"Nothing." Kay mumbled as she stuffed her face with buttered popcorn.

~*~ When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again  
~*~ I will find you darling and I will bring you home

"You never say nothing," Miguel replied.

"So it's a first," Kay responded, "Can we just watch the movie? Please?"

"Nope," Miguel said as he switched off the TV and VCR with the remote. "This is a great time for me to finally figure you out."

~*~ And if you want to cry  
~*~ I am here to dry your eyes

"There is nothing to figure out, Miguel. Just give me the remote," Kay said exasperatedly.

"Not until you tell me what is going on with you," Miguel replied softly, "I dare you."

~*~ And in no time  
~*~ You'll be fine

Kay let out a calming breath and stared at her hands. She'd probably break down if she saw his face and his eyes. There was that pleading lilt in his voice that made her cringe with guilt. He was her best friend even though she wished it were more. If she was in his position and she didn't know what was going on with him, she'd be going crazy. Just like he was right now.

'But how do you tell your best friend that you love him?' Kay asked within herself.

She didn't have a damn clue where to start.

"You know I can't resist a dare," Kay stammered out the half-hearted joke. "Let it go, Miguel. Please."

"Why? What is wrong with you Kay?" Miguel knew he was close. Kay had another secret. That was for sure and it didn't have to do with the other one he secretly knew.

"I can't say it," Kay whispered. "I just can't say it."

"Say _what_ Kay? All you have to do is tell me," Miguel pleaded with her.

"But what happens after that Miguel?" Kay asked as she dared to look up, "What would you do?"

"I would help you. You know that," Miguel said almost in a hurt tone.

~*~ You think I'd leave your side baby  
~*~ You know me better than that

"But what if it can't be helped? What if changed me, you, our friendship..." she trailed off.

"Nothing would change it," Miguel stated firmly.

"It would."

~*~ You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees  
~*~ I wouldn't do that

"Do you honestly think that anything would change about the way I feel about our friendship Kay?" Miguel asked confusedly. Did Kay really doubt him?

"One thing would," Kay said harshly, "And it'd never be taken back. Never."

"So we'll deal with it!" Miguel practically yelled, "Damn, what the hell is it Kay? What are you so afraid to tell me, of all people."

Tears started to form in her eyes. "I can't Miguel. I just can't okay? It's not possible. I can't do this."

~*~ I'll tell you you're right when you want  
~*~ And if only you could see into me

Miguel tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Not now?" It would be pointless to upset her now. He hated to see her cry.

Kay gulped some air and kept her emotions in check. "Not now. Maybe someday."_ 'Someday when we're old and ready to die, of course._

"You don't have to go through this alone," Miguel responded as he affectionately hugged her with one arm.

~*~ Oh when you're cold  
~*~ I'll be there  
~*~ Hold you tight to me

"I know. Can we just watch the movies? I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?" Kay said in relief as she finally realized that Miguel had dropped the issue. Miguel nodded his head and pressed play on the remote control. 

Kay hardly paid attention to both of the movies. Her brain just wouldn't let her relax. Once again, she almost said it. Those three words that would just damage their friendship beyond repair or create a new and wonderful chapter in her life. She couldn't do that yet. Miguel loved Charity. Could she risk their friendship over some feelings that may or may not fade away?

The credits for Babe started to roll. Slowly, Kay blinked back her glossy eyes and came into reality.

"Miguel?" Kay whispered out. It had to be past midnight. "I'm going to go back to my room. It's late.... Miguel?"

No answer. Kay looked around and saw him lying on the bed fast asleep. Kay wondered about how he got there, but remembered that he said he was just wanted to be more comfortable and also switched off the lights. He had such a peaceful and relaxed expression on his face that Kay had to smile even though she knew he bailed out on her with the movie watching. She bent down and brushed the lock of hair that fell in front of his face.

~*~ When you're low  
~*~ I'll be there  
~*~ By your side baby

"You'll never know how much I love you, Miguel," Kay whispered daringly to him. "That's my secret if you want it."

She frowned. "But you wouldn't want it would you? Why would you want my love when you have Charity?"

She sighed. This was fast becoming the pity party. "It's all here for you. I... I love you Miguel."

Kay kissed him on his forehead, glad to have the words out for his ears to hear. "If it was only this easy when you are conscious," Kay said with a sad laugh.

Slowly, she got up from his bed and made her way towards the door. But something made her stop. It was a voice.

~*~ Oh when you're low  
~*~ I'll be there

"I love you, too."

Kay froze.

Was he awake?

"Miguel?" Kay whispered, "Miguel, was that you?"

There was no answer.

She turned back to look at him. Nothing had changed. "Great Kay. Now you're starting to hear him say I love you." Kay whispered to herself, "And even if he was.... it'd probably be for *Charity* anyway." She closed the door dispiritedly and walked back to her room.

~*~

Of course, Miguel did say the words albeit unconsciously, but he did...

_~*~ By your side baby _  



End file.
